


Magnetic

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Badass Reader, Dean is Bad at Feelings, F/M, Love/Hate, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader is a Hunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:05:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 48
Words: 58,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7773337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After your Dad was killed, you were shocked to learn all about his hidden life. Deciding to follow in his footsteps, you turn to a life of hunting, surprised at how well you adapted. Then comes along Sam and Dean Winchester, turning your life upside down. You and Dean don't get along at first, but then things soon start to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Life Turned Upside Down

**Author's Note:**

> This was suggested to me by a Reader on Wattpad. Hope you enjoy it!!

Your life had never been normal, but you had never thought much about it. Your Dad was gone frequently, for work, he always assured you. But often times he would return, his face and body broken and bruised. Your Mom would just look at him, shake her head sadly, then turn back to her Diet Pepsi and cigarettes that she seemed to survive on.

At first you hadn't noticed it much, too caught up in school, and when you turned old enough, boys. As the years passed by, your Dad was gone more and more, coming back even more battered and bruised than you had considered possible. When your Mom passed away from lung cancer, the two of you sold your small farm, moving into a small cabin far away from town. At first you had complained, hating the fact that you were so far away from your friends, and your life. But your Dad was adamant, and you were old enough to see the fear in his eyes. So instead of complaining, you would sneak out at night, letting your boyfriend Todd pick you up, and take you back into town to party.

One night, after a long make out session with Todd at the end of your drive, you crept up the pitted road, holding your heels in one hand as you stumbled up to your house. It was then you noticed the front door open, the lights flickering in the house. It unnerved you, but you moved forward, through the front door, calling softly for your Dad. 

Your heart sped up as you saw the over turned furniture, the scattering of what seemed to be salt, and the blood. The blood had you holding a hand over your mouth, wanting to do nothing more than run out of the cabin and never look back. But you forced yourself to move forward, through the one main room, back to where Dad's room was. The door was splintered open, the room dark, but through the moonlight you could see your Dad propped against the far wall. Rushing forward, you dropped to your knees, looking at the darkness on his shirt, and all the cuts crossing his face. 

"Dad!" You exclaimed, still young and unsure about what to do next. His hand was pressed tightly to his middle, his head lolling to the side. Taking your shaking hand, you pressed it against his neck, amazed to feel a light pulse.

"Y/N." You heard him mumble as he tried to lift his head up. 

"Dad. I need to call 911." You said, moving to stand up, but he grabbed your wrist, stopping you.

"No, no hospital. I'm too far gone." He said, and you could see his mouth was stained red.

"Dad." You pleaded, but you felt him press something into your hand. 

"Y/N, I wish I hadn't sheltered you so much. This key will unlock the office, show you everything. There's things out there, bad things." He said before coughing.

"Is that what got you?" You asked.

"Stupid Demons." You thought you heard him mutter, before he coughed up more blood. "I'm sorry I didn't teach you, didn't show you. Protect yourself, they'll come after you next. I love you, my baby girl." He said, before his head flopped back down. 

"Dad!" You exclaimed, but he didn't move, and you knew he had passed on.

You weren't sure how much time had passed, while you sat there next to your dad, holding his limp hand, waiting for him to wake up, for this all to be a dream. But soon the room grew cold, and lightning lit up the sky around you. Hugging your arms around you, you moved stiffly around the house, shutting the windows and the broken front door, sticking a chair underneath it to keep it closed. 

You knew you needed to call the police, to have them take your Dad to the morgue, and have them track down his killer. But the key he had pressed in your hand was tempting you, and you found yourself unlocking the door to a room you had never stepped foot in. A room that changed your life as soon as you stepped inside.

Ten Years Later

You sat at the edge of the bar, sipping on a glass of whiskey as you leafed through yesterday's newspaper. You skipped past the usual festival news, the football scores, and the pictures of who was marrying who. It was the small print, the obituaries and the blotters that usually garnered your interest. And there it was, just as you had suspected. Two deaths, both not as important to this town as the mayor's daughter getting married. 

The two victims were both young, from foster families. Both wouldn't be missed by the community, the system relieved they didn't have to take care of them anymore. But you cared, and you wanted to get the bastard that was going after young teenage children. You already knew what it was, a sick vampire who was trying to make a family of his own, with the only means necessary to a Vampire.

As you took a sip of your whiskey, enjoying the smooth burn, you thought back to the young naive girl you were so long ago. A girl that would have laughed at the thought of Vampires, before exclaiming that if it was twilight she would be okay with getting bitten. She never would have considered the possibility that there were things out there, bad things, that her Dad hunted. All she had been interested in was that old boyfriend, and if he was going to ask her to the spring dance.

"Excuse miss, is this seat taken?" A deep voice asked, and without looking up you shrugged your shoulders.

"I don't know, I don't own the bar do I? If no ones sitting there, I would say not." You smarted off, not in the mood to deal with anyone right now, especially some sleezeball trying to get in your pants. Especially today, the ten year anniversary of your father's death, the day your life had forever changed.

"Woah, sorry to bug you." He said, but he sat down next to you anyways. You ignored him, downing the rest of your whiskey, before deciding to call it a night. You figured you would head back to your motel room, get some sleep before killing yourself a vampire. Slapping a ten on the bar, you grabbed your black leather jacket, tossing it over your scarlet red, low cut tank top. Pulling the keys to your jeep from your tight black jeans, you turned to leave the now crowded bar. "Nice to meet you!" The jerk who had sat down yelled, and you rolled your eyes, before storming outside into the pouring rain.

The next morning you found yourself standing outside a small, abandoned house, the windows boarded as tightly as possible. Double checking your pockets for the dead man's blood, you patted the machete strapped to your waist, holding onto another one tightly in your other hand. Taking a deep breath, you stepped up to the door, kicking it open, before striding inside, your stance wide and ready. 

There were more vampires than you had imagined, about five or six. It would be hard, but not impossible. Slicing your way through the room, you felt someone grab your hair, pulling you backwards. Holding the machete with one hand, you dug out a syringe, stabbing it into the vamp behind you. They let go of your hair, and you swung around, slicing their head clean off. Counting two down and four more to go, you continued to move forward, slicing two more heads off, leaving two left.

As you turned to face the last two, you heard the door slam open again, and in walked two men, surprising you. It was enough for the Vampire to get the upper hand, and he grabbed you tightly, making you drop your machete. Holding your head to the side, he pressed his mouth down, and you could feel his fangs digging into your neck.

Your eyes closed, you winced, waiting for him to get it over with. But before he could bite you, his teeth left your neck, and you heard a swoosh as his head was disconnected from his body. Opening your eyes, you saw the man staring at you, a huge and smug smile on his face. He was handsome, you had to give him that. He had stunning green eyes, brighter than the trees that had surrounded your cabin. His lips were plump, even so while spread in a smile. His shoulders were wide, his body lean and strong. He was the type of man you tried hard to stay away from.

Without saying a word, you bent down, grabbing your forgotten machete, turning to leave. "Hey, what about a thank you?" He yelled after you, but you continued to move away, past his startled partner who had finished off the last Vampire.

"Hey!" He yelled again, rushing to follow you out to your car. "I just saved your ass back there! The least you can do is thank me!"

Having enough, you turned to face him, your eyes blazing with fury. "You saved me ass back there? If it weren't for you storming in, I wouldn't have needed your help to begin with! So no, I'm not going to thank you for something that was your fault to begin with."

"Sorry." He muttered, turning away from you. "Guess that's why you hunt by yourself. Because you're stupid enough to take on a nest by yourself. Who's gonna bury you when you're so reckless next time?"

You had two choices. You could follow him back into the house, and give him a piece of mind. Or you could head back to the bar, forget all about that annoying hunter, and relax with a beer or two. Deciding on the second one, you climbed into your jeep, ignoring the fact that both men watched as you drove away.


	2. Magnetic

Still fuming after your run in with those two ridiculously tall and handsome men, you quickly cleaned out your hotel room, planning on leaving as soon as possible. There was nothing holding you to this town, and you were ready to move on, to find another hunt to take your mind off of the fact that you were alone, and would always be that way.

That's why that handsome blockhead's words stung so much. Because you didn't hunt with anyone, you hadn't let anyone get close to you since your Dad had died all those years ago. You didn't want to open your heart, only to have another monster come and make it hurt once again. It was easier being alone.

It was then you made the rash decision to pull into the bar at the edge of town. One beer wouldn't hurt, and hopefully it would mellow the mood you were in.

It was already late afternoon by the time you pulled in, but the dirt parking lot was full to the brim of trucks and SUVs. Finding a place to park towards the side, you locked your jeep before making your way inside.

As soon as the door swung open you were hit with a mixture of cigarette smoke, the smell of spilled alcohol and the unmistakable scent of one too many unwashed bodies. Usually you would turn away from places like this, preferring a much quieter place to sit and drink, but this was your only choice before you left the small town behind you.

Skirting past rednecks who reached out to grope your buttons, you said into a bar stool at the end of the scratched and stained bar.

Yelling for a beer, you waited patiently, turning in your seat to watch as people made fools of themselves on the dance floor. Even though it was still early in the day, it was Saturday and people were celebrating. Girls in skimpy shorts and tank tops were rubbing themselves against men in faded jeans and cowboy hats.

At the far corner you could just make out a heated game of pool, but by then your beer was ready and you turned your attention back to the bar in front of you. Taking a sip, you relished the bitter taste as it slid down your throat.

"Fancy see you here." A familiar voice said as the bar stool next to you was taken. You dropped your beer back down, angling your body so you could see the man sitting beside you. It was the shorter man that had messed up your hunt. He had cleaned up, and was wearing a new green and gray flannel shirt that only accentuated his mossy green eyes. You could almost count his freckles he was that close. You could just make out the smell of gunpowder, whiskey and motor oil, a heady combination.

"What, it wasn't enough that you ruined my hunt. Now you have to ruin my beer?" You said angrily as you grabbed your beer, ready to leave.

"Wait, let me buy you a beer, apologize for me and Sammy. The names Dean by the way." He said, his mouth in a pout, his eyes pleading with you.

"Fine, one beer." You conceded.

His smile lit up, and he called the bar tender over, holding his hand up to ask for three beers.

"3?" You questioned as you finished off the last of the one in your hand.

"Ones for my brother. I figured we could join him, talk about the job." He said, grabbing two of the beers. You followed behind him as he made his way through the crowd, to where the other hunter sat in a booth, his head ducked down as he looked at his laptop.

"Hey Sam, look who I found." Dean announced as you slide into the booth. Expecting him to slide in next to his brother, you were surprised when he slid in next to you, trapping you against the wall.

"Hey!" Sam said once he pulled his gaze away from his laptop. A huge smile on his face, he held his hand out over the table. "Sorry about your hunt back there, we never meant you any harm. I'm Sam, that's my brother Dean. Winchester. Maybe you've heard of us."

You racked your brain as you went to shake his hand, wondering if you've heard of the name before. "Nope, I don't think so. Unless your family owns the gun?" You said, and they both stared at you in shock.

"Wait, you're a hunter, and you haven't heard of us?" Dean asked as he swung his arm casually over the back of the booth, behind you.

"Nope, I'm sorry. But my Dad kept this type of life quiet, so I'm kinda of new to this." You admitted.

"Wow." Both Sam and Dean whispered, and you couldn't tell if they were relieved or not.

"Should I be worried?" You asked.

Sam quickly shook his head. "Nope. It's just we've been around, a bunch, and have had some things happen to us. That's all."

The way both brothers kept looking at each other made you think they weren't telling the exact truth, but you were going to let it past. After all, you had just met each other, it wasn't time to roll out the red carpet and tell all.

"Guys, it's been fun and all, but I really need to be going. It's a long drive to the next town, and I don't want to be getting there in the morning." You said, pushing against Dean, who got up and went over to the bar again. You watched as he flirted with the waitress, before deciding to move.

As you started to slide out of the bench, Sam surprised you by reaching over and grabbing your wrist. "Please, stay. For a little bit at least. Keep me company while Dean does his thing."

You turned back to Dean, seeing his hand on the back of the bar tender as she led him towards the back of the bar. "Fine, I guess."

Sam's face lit up. "Thank you. It gets so lonely and boring sitting at the bars while Dean hooks up with random chicks. You want another beer?"

Nodding your head, you waited for Sam to return with it, before taking a sip and asking the taller man. "So he does that often?"

"Yeah. Usually I don't mind, but sometimes it's nice to have someone to talk to." He admitted, and you inwardly agreed with him. You had just been thinking the same thing. While his brother continued to get on your nerves, Sam seemed like someone who could become a great friend. "I wouldn't know. I usually find myself alone. I haven't had a meaningful conversation with anyone but a Monster for at least a year." You found yourself admitting which surprised you. 

Sam had his large hands clasped around the bottle, dwarfing it. But his hazel eyes were completely engaged in what you were saying, to the point you felt a little self conscious. "That has to be lonely. We've both hunted by ourselves, a couple of times. But it's nice to have the partnership, someone to talk to when you need to. Even listen to their snoring, knowing you have someone there that cares about you, will help you out."

You gulped down more of your beer, trying to appease the achy feeling in your chest you got with his words. "I wouldn't know. My Dad was killed when I was 17, and I had no other family. I left the only life I knew to try to get revenge, and didn't meet up with a lot of other hunters on the way. I just taught myself."

It was then you felt his warm and callused hand over yours, giving you comfort. It was the first time someone had offered you comfort and support after your Dad had died, and you felt the long held in tears start to gather beneath your eyes. Sniffing them back, you gave Sam a weak smile. "Thanks for listening. But I really should be going now. Good luck with your brother."

You didn't give him a chance to respond. You slid out of the booth, and rushed towards the exit. You wanted nothing more to slide into your jeep, turn the radio on loud, and lose yourself in a road trip. And if the tears fell, there would be no one to see.

But as you slid outside into the chilly and darkened night, you heard your name being called. "Y/N, wait!" Sam yelled, and you stopped, pulling you leather jacket tighter around your body, trying to block out the chill.

"Yeah, Sam?" You asked tiredly.

Once he caught up with you, he stood there for a moment, his eyes cast down, as he rehearsed what he planned to say. "I know we don't know each other very well. But you already feel like a little sister to me. And I was hoping that maybe you would come back with Dean and I. To our home. At least for a little while. We can show you what we know, you can search our books. It would be better than another motel room." He pleaded with you.

"Sam, that's a nice offer but I..." You started to say, but he stopped you.

"Don't say no. We can start out small, just for tonight. There's a spare room, and a big library. You'll love it. Then we can go from there." He said.

"Okay." The word was out of your mouth before you even realized you were going to say it. But the truth was, you had enjoyed talking to Sam, and since your wall had crumbled, just the tiniest bit, you were still craving that human interaction. "For one night."

He nodded, taking a big breath, relieved with your answer. "Great!"

Just then you heard Sam's name being called, and you saw Dean coming out of the front door. "Sam, you left your laptop back there. Freaked me out. You never leave it anywhere."

He saw you standing there, talking to his brother. "Oh, hey Y/N. You're still around." 

Sam faced his brother, squaring his shoulders. "Yeah she is Dean. And I just asked her to come back to the bunker with us. For at least tonight."

"You did what?" Dean exploded. "We don't even know her, why would you invite her back to the bunker with us?"

"Yeah I did Dean. She has no one, and I thought it would be nice for her to have some company. And to learn more about hunting. To help her survive!" Sam yelled, and you reeled back in shock. You had thought you were doing a pretty good job at that so far, but it sounded like they weren't quite so sure.

"We aren't damn babysitters Sam." Dean argued, but Sam changed tactics. Instead of yelling, you saw his shoulders slump, and his face take on this pout type look.

"Listen, do you think Mom or Dad would want us to let this girl go out, on her own. She has no one Dean, no one to truly show her the ropes of hunting. Can't we at least try it, for one night?" Sam pleaded.

"Fine. But don't expect me around that much. I'm not a charity case. Especially for hard headed woman who would rather yell at you than admit they were wrong." He said, giving you a glare before storming off to a shiny black car.

Sam gave you an apologetic smile after his brother was gone. "Dean's kind of like you. Doesn't open himself up easy, would rather have it just be him and I. But he will come around, I know it. Don't let him scare you."

"Are you sure this is a good thing?" You asked.

"I'm sure. Dean's just been a little grouchy lately, but give him time. Now, how about you follow us back to the bunker?" He asked, and you nodded before heading over towards your jeep.

As you followed the speeding Impala down the road, you wondered exactly what you had just signed yourself up for.


	3. More Than You Expected

It was only a couple of hours later you saw the Impala slowing in front of you. You hid another yawn, knowing you couldn't have gone much longer without a couple hours of sleep. The Impala pulled off to the side of the darkened road, and you pulled up behind it, watching as the tail lights shut off. 

Staring off to the right, you could just barely make out some rusted metal rails, with steps leading to a heavy door in a brick wall. Sliding out of your seat, you placed your hands behind your back, stretching it, hearing it pop from sitting in one position to long.

"Hey, you just gonna stand there?" Dean yelled, making you wonder if you had made the right choice to follow them back here. Yeah Sam was nice, and Dean was nice to look at it. But Dean got on your nerves so easy, you wondered if either of you would survive living together.

"Coming!" You yelled. "Pushy jerk." You whispered under your breath as you reached back in to grab your bags. By the time you pulled them out and shut your door, Dean was already at the door, waiting impatiently for you to join him and his brother.

"Home sweet home." He said before pushing open the door and letting you step inside first, with Sam following close behind. He flipped a switch, and you gasped at the scene in front of you. Black wrought iron railing led to stairs. Straight below was a big room, full of old fashioned equipment, and a large table with a map painted on top of it. Huge entryways led to different rooms, but you couldn't make out what was in them.

"What is this place?" You whispered, looking around in shock. 

"Welcome to the men of letters bunker. Our home, and yours too now, if you want." Sam said as Dean slammed the door behind you.

"Sam, find her a room, I'm heading to bed. I'm beat." Dean grumbled, taking the stairs two at a time, before disappearing into one of the rooms farther away.

"Sam, I'm not sure this is a good idea. You're brother hates me." You said as you followed him down the stairs, into what he told you was the war room.

"Dean takes a while to warm up to people. Give him time." He said, as he continued moving up a couple of stairs, into a room full of books. "This is the library. I'll show you around a little bit more tomorrow."

You nodded, your mouth drooling at the thought of getting your hands on all those books. Before you had turned hunter, you had loved spending your free time reading as much as possible, anything and everything you could get your hands on.

He continued moving, into a long hallway, with tiled walls and light sconces on the wall. Sam passed a couple of doors, before stopping in front of one. "This is my room. Dean's is three doors down, and I was going to put you in the room across from me. That way I'm close by if you need me."

You pushed open the door he was talking about, surprised at how spacious it was. The furnishing was sparse and military style, but it had a full size bed, your own couch, along with a sink, and a dresser. Everything was covered in a dusty white sheet, and Sam helped you pull them off. "Bedding should be in the closet, the bathroom is the second door on the right. The kitchen is back through the library, and feel free to eat anything in there. Except for Dean's pie. He goes crazy with his pie."

You nodded, tossing your bag onto the bed, before sitting down. "Thank you Sam. You've been very kind, and you didn't have to be."

He shrugged. "It's not a big deal. It will be nice having another person here. And you are more than welcome to stay, as long as you want." He said, before gently closing the door behind him.

Once you were alone, you began pulling items out of your bag. You had a couple of things you brought with you everywhere, things that didn't fit into the life of a hunter very easily. A couple of picture frames were wrapped in bubble wrap, and you undid them, placing them on the dresser, smiling down at the picture of your parents on their wedding day, along with the last picture you had of the three of you as a family. Next was your teddy bear, old and faded, one of the buttons long since gone. But you couldn't part with it, no matter how stupid it was to carry it around with you. It had been a gift from your Mom. It had been hers when she had been a child, and she wanted you to pass it on to your children. It made you sad to realize you would probably never have the chance. A hunter's life left no room for a family, because it only led to heart break.

The last thing you pulled out was your Mother's jewelry box. While you never wore jewelry, unless it was a silver ring or necklace, you couldn't make yourself get rid of hers. Most of it was costume jewelry, or items she was passed down, but there was so many memories with it, you couldn't get rid of it.

Feeling better now that your items were all out where you could see them, you changed into a pair of sleeping shorts, along with a tank top, before sliding underneath the scratchy blanket. If you decided to stay, the first thing you wanted to do was to get another blanket, you thought to yourself as your eyes began to drift shut.

___________________

After finding the bathroom the next morning, you stumbled your way back through the library, following the scent of coffee. You had slept so well last night that you had a hard time waking up this morning, and you needed the jolt of caffeine to help you. Turning the corner, you found yourself standing in an old, industrial style kitchen. Straight away you noticed the coffee pot over to the side, with cups underneath. Heading straight over there, you bent over, grabbing a cup before straightening up to pour. Once your cup was full, you faced the room again, inhaling the smooth scent of the coffee. 

"Morning sweet cheeks." Dean said from his spot at the table, and you blushed, realizing how short your shorts actually were. He took his time to look you up and down, his tongue flicking out to lick his lip before he turned his gaze back to the paper in his hands. And if you hadn't known how much the man seemed to hate you, you would have sworn he had just checked you out.


	4. Getting Comfortable

After the awkward breakfast encounter, you had quickly made your way back to your room, bringing your slice of toast, along with a full cup of coffee along with you. Sam was still no where to be found, and you thought it was kind of interesting that for a hunter he was sure sleeping in late.

Shutting your door, you quickly turned on your music player, drowning out the silence with your favorite songs playing in the background. It was an eclectic mixture of music, songs that you had danced along to in high school, songs that you liked now, along with those songs that reminded you of your parents and the music they loved. Right now Simple Man was playing, your Dad's all time favorite song. He would hum this song no matter what he was doing, working on his car, cooking you breakfast, it was his comfort song, and now it was yours.

Crunching on your toast, you considered how much your life had changed in such a short amount of time. Just a couple of days ago, you were sitting in a bar, no family, no friends or acquaintances in your life at all. You lived out of motels, with greasy food upsetting your stomach on a nightly basis. Now, here you were, in your own room, with a huge library just beyond, and a couple of guys who had taken you in. And while Dean was still a little stand offish and rude, Sam was being extremely kind and helpful. And you weren't used to it, at all. You were used to men who wanted you for nothing more than a quick lay, men who started off as sweet, but as the night rolled on showed their true colors, and you would end up going home alone. 

It felt good to have a place you knew you were welcome at, that you could live here as long as you wanted. Or as long as Dean let you. That was the only problem with your new situation. While Sam was kind, and more than willing to help you out, Dean had been nothing but a pain in your ass. He was rude, and sarcastic, and seemed to hate you as much as you disliked him. Yeah, he was handsome, with his glorious summer grass green eyes, and those lips that just begged to be kissed. But the way his eyes glared daggers at you let you know his true feelings for you. And in a small way, it made you sad.

Sighing, you tossed what was left of your toast in your trash can, before gathering up your clothes for the day. A shower was needed, and then maybe you could spend the rest of your time getting used to your new surroundings. Opening the door to your room, you proceeded down the hallway, your thoughts on all the books in the library, and not exactly where you were going. Once you reached the door you thought was the bathroom, you reached out to grasp the handle, only to meet with bare skin instead. Your pupils blown wide, you tilted your head up, your hand still awkwardly on the silky and wet skin in front of you. 

Dean was standing there, a smirk on his face, water droplets falling from his hair, sliding down his firm chest, to the fluffy white towel covering his hips. Snatching your hand back, you blushed hard, for the first time in your life. "Like what you see? Because there's more where that came from." He teased, making the moment even worse, and you wanted nothing more than to turn and head back to your room, crawl under your covers and die. 

Taking a deep breath, you took a step closer to him, watching as he licked his lips, his gaze heady as he took you in. "Dean." You whispered, and he nodded slightly. "I could say something smart ass right now, but it would probably take you all day to figure it out. And I just really want to hop in the shower right now. So, why don't you go put some clothes on, got it?"

His mouth opened, and he stood there in shock while you maneuvered around him, shutting the door behind you. As soon as you turned the lock, you slid down the door, taking deep steadying breaths. Because truthfully, you had liked what you had seen, a lot. He was an amazing specimen of a man, with all his muscles from years of hunting, but still a little softer than you had imagined. And you had wanted nothing more than to pull the towel from his hips, and jump into his arms, letting whatever happens, happen. 

Turning on the ancient, locker room type shower, you slid out of your clothes, hoping the warm water would distract you enough that you would forget about wanting to lick that one small droplet of water that had made it's way down from his neck to his chest/ 

After what was probably one of the longest showers you had ever taken, you felt much better and in control of yourself. Slipping on your favorite jeans, along with your favorite fitted t-shirt, you slipped out of the bathroom, making sure Dean wasn't in sight. After depositing your pajamas back in your room, you made your way into the library, seeing Sam for the first time that morning. "Wow, you finally got out of bed?" You said, before wanting to slap a hand over your mouth. More often than not, you had no filter on your mouth, and it got you in a lot of trouble. "Sorry, none of my business." You apologized, sitting down in the wooden chair across from him. 

"You don't have to apologize. But truthfully, I've been up since six. I always go for a run in the mornings when we're at the bunker." He explained, leaning back in his chair and lacing his fingers together on his stomacah. "But how about you? Did you sleep well?"

"Not too bad. The mattress is comfortable, better than most motel ones. But I'm thinking of running to town, getting a different blanket, a softer one. Oh, and the showers? The water pressure is amazing!" You gushed, before it reminded you of a dripping wet Dean, and you felt like blushing again.

Sam chuckled. "That's what Dean said. He loves the showers here. And as for the blanket, I'll text Dean, let him know to pick you up one. He ran to town for errands. You need anything else?"

"He went to town?" You asked. "And no, nothing else."

Sam reached over, grabbing his phone that was laying on the table. "He seemed a little preoccupied, and flustered. Said something about needing to get away. I hope he wasn't rude with you again." 

As he started typing away on his phone, you nervously chewed on your lip, wondering if you and Dean could survive living under the same roof, together.


	5. Confusion

While you waited for Dean to return with the supplies, you sat down at the table next to Sam, still feeling a little flustered from the run in with Dean this morning. While he seemed rude, and self centered, you couldn't help admiring his strong physic from hunting. It wasn't overly muscular, but that was part of his charm. And man did he have the charm. You might have only known these men for a couple of days now, but you could already tell Dean was used to getting any woman he wanted, just by a twitch of his fingers.

Sighing, you began tapping your fingers against the table in front of you. Yes Dean was hot, with his sage green eyes, and his freckles that crossed his nose and his chest, but you didn't want to find yourself in a relationship with him. He annoyed you to no end, and you didn't want to mess up the first real family or friend relationship that you've had since your dad died.

"Y/N." Sam's voice rang out in the quiet bunker, causing your head to shoot up in alarm. You were so caught up in your inner fight about Dean you hadn't even realized your fingers were tapping the table, or that Sam's attention was now on you, an eyebrow raised, his hands still on the keyboard in front of him.

"Sorry." You muttered, stilling your hand, but still he looked at you. You squirmed in your seat, his gaze not mean, but he was still so much a stranger that the look in his hazel eyes could have meant anything.

He sighed, before closing his computer and resting his hands on it. "I know it must be weird. Coming from a life of solidarity, to live in a weird bunker with two strange men."

"Well, when you put it that way..." You say, pretending to move your chair back. But what he said was true. This was a huge change to you, one that you might have jumped into too fast. Hell, you didn't even know them for crying out loud. They said they were hunters, and you believed them, especially when they helped kill that vamp. But what else did you know about them. You had never heard of them before, but that didn't mean anything. Your Dad had kept to himself, which in turn meant you kept to yourself. 

"Woah!" He answered, throwing his large hands up in the air. "I didn't mean it like that. I just meant, here you are, new to the bunker, and us, and Dean's run off, and I'm ignoring you to do research. That was completely rude and inconsiderate of us."

Shrugging your shoulders, you brushed off his apology. "It's no big deal. I know you guys are busy, and you were kind enough to take me in. I don't expect you to change your lives just because I'm here."

"Thank God." You heard Dean say from behind you, before he tossed a big bag your way. You caught it, glaring at him, but he didn't even notice. He dropped the bags on the other side of the table before slouching down in one of the wooden seats, kicking his legs up on the table. "I was worried you would expect us to treat you like a princess. You got the attitude for it."

You could feel your blood boiling, and you wanted to do nothing more than march over there and smack that smug look off of his face. But, for Sam's sake, you stayed where you were, clenching your hands in fists instead. "Well it takes a princess to know a princess, princess." You sassed back, watching as his smile faltered.

"Hey, I'm not a princess. A knight, maybe, but no princess." He argued, as Sam cleared his throat. 

"Are you done?" Sam asked his brother, his tone dry and annoyed. 

"Whatever. I'm going to go put stuff away." Dean announced, grabbing the bags and storming off to the kitchen, leaving you alone with Sam once again. 

"I'm sorry about him. Usually he flirts with any female. I've never really seen him act this way with a woman before. Don't worry, he should come around." Sam apologized for his brother, and you wondered if he did that often.

"It's not your fault. But if my being here is going to throw him off that much, maybe I..." You started, not wanting to leave, but not wanting to be in the way either. 

"No, stay. It's nice having someone to talk to, besides Dean. And I'm pretty sure he'll come around." Sam said, his gaze on the hallway that led to the kitchen, where you could both hear Dean singing off key. "So, what do you want to do? I could show you around the bunker, get you used to the big, drafty place if you want."

"If it's alright with you, maybe we could do that tomorrow. I feel like heading back to my room, relaxing for a bit. I haven't done that in a long time. And I have a new blanket to try out." You said, holding up the bag for emphasis.

Sam chuckled. "Yes you do. Well, let me know if you need anything. And Dean will probably be cooking tonight, so we'll let you know when that happens."

"Thanks Sam." You said, trying to convey the meaning that it meant for everything, not just for being nice at that moment. Hugging your bag to your chest, you made your way through the hallway, wondering how many rooms were actually in this place, and what they all stored. Your door was open, and you were more than a little surprised to see Dean had already beaten you to your room. "Dean? What are you doing in here?" You asked him, and he froze in his spot. On your bed was another bag, and in his hand was your picture frame. Rushing forward, you took it from his hands, carefully setting it back down. You couldn't imagine anything happening to it.

"Sorry. I was going through items, and I forgot I had gotten you some other things." He said, pointing to the bag. "Is that your parents?"

"Yeah. That was taken about a month before my Mom died." You said, your eyes sad as you remembered the day. It had been a happy day, one of the few days she had actually felt okay enough to go to the park. 

"Losing a parent sucks, no matter how they die." Dean said, catching you off guard.

"I take it both your parents are gone?" You asked, a little weirded out that you were having a normal conversation with Dean for once. 

"Yeah. Mom died when I was four. Dad about three years ago." He admitted.

"I'm sorry." You said softly, placing your hand on his arm, and you could feel the muscle clench underneath the layers of clothing.

"And this? You still carry around a teddy bear?" He teased, turning the somber mood in the room back into one of annoyance. 

"Hey, be careful with that! It was my mom's." You told him, and he sit it back down, moving to head out of the room.

"Well, if you get tired of cuddling with your teddy bear at night, my room's right down the hall." He said, winking before he closed the door behind him, and you let out an exasperated sigh.


	6. Turn About

After an awkward dinner that night of chili burgers, you had gone straight back to your room, needing to be alone for a while. It was nice being with people, to not be on your own, but it was a hard adjustment to get used to. And tonight, after the gifts from the store, and the homemade food, along with the teasing between brothers, you had felt a little overwhelmed. You were more than used to sitting in your motel room, munching on greasy fast food, the TV the only company. So having someone who actually talked back made you feel more on the spot. 

After shutting the door to your room, you took a deep breath, the silence relaxing and calming. Throwing clothes off as you went, not caring where they landed, you stood in front of your dresser in just your lacy black bra and underwear. It was one of the few girly things you could get away with wearing while hunting, and you usually splurged on them, while buying the rest of your clothes second hand, or on clearance. So many times, you only wore a shirt once before throwing it away due to blood stains or rips in the material. It was not worth buying new, and your budget couldn't afford it anyways.

You were just pulling out a pair of skimpy sleep shorts and a tank top when you heard a slight knock on your door. You didn't even have time to pull your shirt on or cover yourself before the door was opened, and Dean came sauntering in, a plate of pie in his hands. "Hey, you left before I could tell you we had dessert. Now, I usually don't share my pie but,..." He said, before his eyes drifted upwards, his words stopping as he took in your undressed state. You blushed, covering your body as best as you could, but according to his cheshire cat smile, you didn't do a good enough job.

"Dean!" You exclaimed, but the man didn't even have the common decency to look away. Instead, you froze when he looked you over again, licking his bottom lip. 

"What?" He finally said, looking up into your eyes. "Isn't it fair play? You oogled me when I was half naked. Just returning the favor honey."

Huffing, you gave up, slipping the tank top over your head, watching as Dean's smile turned into a pout. Slipping your shorts on, you glared at him, your arms crossed. "What did you need?"

"I brought you pie!" He said, as if it was more precious than gold. 

"Thanks." You said, taking the plate from him, and setting it down on the nightstand. "Now you can go."

Instead of leaving like you had hoped, he stood there, an indecisive look on his face. "Look, Sam talked to me. And I know we didn't start off on the right foot. But this pie, it's my peace offering. Maybe we can start again?"

"Sure." You answered, Dean catching you off guard. 

"Oh, and we have a hunt. So we will get up bright and early tomorrow. So you need your beauty sleep sweet cheeks." He said, his usual sass back as he left the room. After making sure the door was shut again, you crawled into bed, before grabbing the pie. Little did Dean know, but you had a major weakness for the sweet, flaky pastry. 

\----------*-------*-------------

The next morning a pounding on your door had you rolling over in your bed, groaning at the intrusion.

"Rise and shine sweetheart. You only have 15 minutes to get those sweet cheeks dressed. And I know they're pretty sweet, I got a good look at them yesterday." Dean yelled through the door. 

Cursing him under your breath, you went and opened the door, laughing as Dean almost fell through.

"Shut up you Ass." You growled at him, a frown etched on your face. 

"Wow, someone's not a morning person." He grumbled, holding his hands up and backing out the door, straight into Sam. 

Sam looked between you and his brother, deciding his best course of action would be to get Dean out of there. Grabbing him by the collar, he pulled him down the hallway, yelling over his shoulder. "Get dressed Y/N. We have a vengeful spirit to deal with."

Slamming the door, you grabbed items, needing a shower to wake you up. 

Within twenty minutes you were dressed and feeling more like yourself. Taking the traveling coffee mug, along with the apple Sam threw your way, you slid into the backseat of the Impala, after tossing Dean your bag. "So where we heading?" You asked him, as you settled comfortably in the seat. 

"Small town in Colorado. Should be there in about five hours. A group of college students have been getting killed off, almost exactly the same way their buddy died last year." Sam explained as Dean pulled out of the garage. 

"Great, college students." You muttered. 

"Hey, college students aren't all bad." Dean argued. "They know how to throw a party. And then those cheerleaders, in those outfits."

On an urge, you leaned forward, slapping Dean on the shoulder. He jerked the wheel in surprise, while Sam hid a chuckle behind a cough. 

"Hey, what was that for?" Dean whined. 

"I didn't want to hear all your fantasies, thank you very much." You explained. 

Instead of arguing, Dean just turned the radio on, and a Bob Seger song came on the radio. "I love this song!" You exclaimed, once again taking Dean by surprise.

"You do? I pegged you as more of the Belieber type." He shot back, and you smacked him again. 

"Hell no, I can't wait for him to be gone." You insisted. "I love classic rock, and (your favorite band.) My dad's favorite band was Kansas."

"Wow, you two do have stuff in common." Interjected Sam. "Dean thinks there is a Seger song for every moment in life."

"Could be." You agreed, before leaning back and listening to the music as Dean drive down the two lane road.


	7. Hunting Together

The rest of the road trip went by smoothly, with only a couple of colorful comments thrown between you and Dean. But you were surprised at how easy the trip went. How you and Dean ended up singing along to most of the songs on his cassette's, and how surprised Sam seemed to be when the two of you hadn't killed each other by the time you were pulling in to the small town in Colorado. 

You watched out your window, enjoying the scenery as it passed by. You had only been through Colorado a handful of times, but you really enjoyed it, and you could even imagine yourself moving there someday. This town was located high in the mountains, with big pine trees crowding the side of the road. The Aspen trees off to the side were beginning to turn a brilliant shade of yellow, and the oak brush below was turning a vibrant shade of red. There was a cool crisp feeling to the air, and you were glad you packed your heavier clothes. There were old, one story clapboard houses lining the streets, and if you blinked you would have missed main street. "This is a college town?" You asked, amazed that this town could support college life.

"Yeah, doesn't seem like the normal college scene." Dean agreed, before his surprised eyes met yours. It was another thing you guys had agreed on during this trip so far. And it was kind of scary.

"It's an old college. Built in 1908, the campus is still small, but caters to those who like the winter sports. There are four different ski areas within a half an hour from here." Sam explained. 

Dean just shrugged his shoulders before turning the Impala into an old, Tudor looking motel. It was two stories high, the bottom painted brown, while the top was white, with brown lines. It was old fashioned, and kind of cute. The parking lot was full, and you were nervous you wouldn't be able to get a room. "There's a rivalry football game here this weekend. Rooms could be hard to find." Sam said, always explaining everything it seemed like. You wondered how he had room to store so much information in that head of his.

"I'll go see." Dean said, hopping out of the car, and heading to the lobby, where you could see a young, blonde and female host playing on her phone. You watched with mixed expressions as she noticed Dean coming in. Her face lit up, and she smoothed her uniform down before giving him a bright smile. You watched Dean turn his charm on, giving her a huge smile, before leaning over the counter, blocking your view.

"Well, if it goes the way I think it will, we will have a room no matter if there was one or not. Just depends if Dean will spend the night in there with us or not." Sam chuckled. 

You shouldn't be feeling this weird, tugging at your chest. Dean was his own person, and he annoyed you to no end. You couldn't stand the man, but there was a small part of you that hated seeing him flirt with another woman.

After you had pulled your bag, along with Dean's from the trunk, you turned to see a triumphant Dean returning, with a key swinging from his hand. "Look what I talked her into. She had to cancel another couple's stay, but she said they wouldn't mind too much. Room 114. Far end." He told you, grabbing his bag from your hand.

You followed him to the small room. It was big enough for two double beds, a table and a dresser. The far end held a door, which no doubt led to a closet sized shower. Dean tossed his bag down on the bed closest to the door, while Sam placed his on the other. "Dean, did they have any other rooms?" You asked, even though you already knew the answer.

"Nope. Surprised we even go this one." He told you. "But don't worry. You can bunk down with me or Sam. I don't bite, but I can't say the same for him." He teased.

"Dean." Sam growled, before turning a softer expression to you. "Y/N, you are more than welcome to take the bed. I can sleep on the floor." 

"No, she can sleep with me. You'll just end up tripping me if you're on the floor, and you take up too much room in a bed. I don't mind sharing." Dean stated, before heading to the bathroom, ending all your arguments before you could even voice them.

"That works." Sam shrugged, before turning on his laptop, getting down to research. Soon Dean came back out, his hair freshly brushed, a new splash of cologne on. 

"Sam, why don't you stay here, see what else you can find. Y/N and I will troll the bar nearest the college, see if we can find out anything. We'll bring back dinner later." Dean suggested, grabbing his coat to leave.

"Wait, if I'm going to the bar, I want to change. I'm not going like this." You argued.

"You look fine to me." Dean grumbled, but ended up sitting down across his brother, kicking his feet up on the table. Grabbing your bag, you went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind you. You pulled out a shirt, one you hardly ever wore, but packed for times like this. It was a long sleeved shirt, but was form fitting with a deep V in the front, that could lace all the way up if you wanted it to. It was a deep purple, which brought out the (eye color) in your eyes.Changing into your slim black jeans, you changed your normal hunting boots into a pair with a little more heel. Brushing your hair out of it's braid, you let it swing down your back in waves. Adding some smokey eye shadow, and a hint of lipstick, you felt ready. You spritzed a little bit of perfume, before heading back outside.

"Took you long enough." Dean grumbled, without even looking. Standing up, he grabbed his coat again, before finally giving you a glance. "Wow." He muttered, looking you up and down. "I can see why you changed."

"Thanks." You said. "It's easier to set traps if you look a little sweeter." You told him before walking out the door in front of him. You could hear Sam laughing as Dean slammed the door behind him.


	8. Jealousy

"This is a college bar?" You asked Dean as you swirled in your bar seat. You had been at this bar for almost an hour, and you were far from impressed. There was a couple of old guys at the other end of the bar, trying to find answers at the bottom of their beer bottles. A rowdy group of college students played pool at the other end, and you've caught a couple of them checking you out.

"It's early." Was Dean's answer. "Give it another twenty minutes and I bet this place will be packed." He told you, throwing back the last of his whiskey. "And I'm going to hit the head."

You watched as he left, before turning back to your jack and coke, swishing the ice around without really drinking it. Sighing, you wondered how long you would have to be here before you learned anything, or if it would be another wasted night at a bar. 

"Aren't you supposed to be drinking that, not playing with it?" A smooth voice said from beside you. You watched as a tall, wide shouldered man sat down next to you. He was a college student, you could tell that right away, with his gelled hair and his college football shirt. 

"I will. I just like taking my time." You said, as you saw Dean return from the bathroom, making a beeline for the group of girls that had just walked in wearing skimpy denim shorts and low cut tanks. You glared his way, hating how he was able to just walk over, smile that smile of his and all the women were falling over themselves to be the one he noticed. 

"You two a thing?" The guy sitting next to you asked, and you tore your gaze away from Dean to stare into the beautiful golden brown eyes of the man talking to you.

"No. Just coworkers." You said, the thought making your mood a little more sour than you cared to admit. 

"Does that mean I might have a chance?" He asked, and you considered it for a moment. Getting close and cuddly to a college football player wasn't exactly what you wanted, but it might get you closer to finishing this case.

"Of course." You said, turning your full attention on him, missing the way Dean's eyes followed you. "I'm Y/N by the way."

"Derek." He answered, signaling the bartender for a couple of fresh drinks. "I haven't seen you around before. Do you go to school here?"

"Nope. Just traveling through. Thinking about it though." You said, trying not to flinch as he subtly wrapped his arm around the back of your chair. 

"That's good news for me." He said as you were handed your new drink. Taking a sip, you tried to pretend to be interested in Derek, who wasn't really your type. "Will you be in town for the football game Saturday?"

"Maybe. Depends on how things go." You said, placing your hand on his thigh, hating yourself for leading this man on. "Why, are you on the team?"

"Yeah. Me and my buddies over there. Or at least what's left of us." He said, his eyes growing sad for a moment before he shook it off.

"What's that mean?" You asked, just as a high shrilly laugh sounded behind you. Out of the corner of your eye, you could see one of the college girls wrapping herself around Dean, the rest cheering her on.

"Crap. I didn't mean anything, and I don't want to bring us down. But we're thinking there's a curse on us or something. We've had a couple of friends pass away, and they've almost canceled the game." He admitted, before downing his beer.

"I'm sorry to hear that." You said, but truthfully, it made you more interested. "How'd it happen? If you don't mind me asking." You said, pretending to comfort him.

"Each one drowned. Ed in his pool, and Sean in his bathtub. Both were marked as suicides. But I don't think so." He told you, the beer loosening his tongue. 

"Really? Then what do you think it was?" You asked, leaning forward, letting him get a good look of your cleavage. 

"A ghost." He said, but before he could say anymore, you felt a hand wrap around your arm, turning you in your chair until you came face to face with a pair of furious green eyes.

"Y/N, we need to go. Now." He muttered, his voice low and barely controlled.

"Dean, it's alright. You can leave with your new girl. I'll find my own way home." You said, but his eyes just narrowed a little more before he pulled you off your seat, and towards the door.

"Hey man, she said she doesn't want to go yet. Let her go." Derek said, trying to come to your rescue. Little did he know that he had no chance against Dean, especially when his mind was made up.

"Dean, wait." You started, but he pulled you forward, out the door, into the now pouring rain. "Why are you so mad?" You asked him.

"Why? Because you are throwing yourself at him! We are here to solve a case, not for you to hook up with the first man you find." He growled, and you yanked your arm away, disbelief evident in your voice as you answered him.

"Excuse me? Since when did you decide what I do, and not do? And it's not like you were being Mr. Prim and Proper. I saw you with that girl all over you. And for your information, I was close to getting more information. He was friends with the victims!" You yelled, pushing your finger into Dean's chest.

Dean reached up, grabbing you by your wrist and holding you still. His eyes were steady on yours, his hair plastering to his head.

"Y/N!" You heard Derek yell, breaking the trance you and Dean had been in. You turned to look for Derek, when you saw him trip into a big puddle of water. Waiting for him to get up, you were surprised to see him struggling, as if he was drowning. That's when you noticed it. The slightest shimmer around him, of a body, it's hands holding him down into the water.


	9. Toilet

You rushed over to Derek, not taking the time to see if Dean was behind you. Pulling on Derek's shirt, you cussed when you couldn't pry him out of the water. The force holding him down was too strong.

"Y/N, get back!" Dean yelled, and you stepped back just in time for him to shoot at the spirit. You heard an unearthly scream before it vanished, leaving Derek gasping for air. You helped him to his knees, patting his back to help release some of the water still in his lungs.

"Was that a ghost?" He managed to stutter out, his color slowly returning to normal.

"More like a vengeful spirit. Who did you kill to get it to come after you?" Dean asked, his attitude towards the man a little harsh, and you glared up at him. 

"A little sympathy?" You asked, even though you probably would have acted the same way if you hadn't of been talking to the guy earlier. Usually while hunting, you were gruff, not wanting to get close to those affected by your case. But Derek had seemed like a nice guy, even though he wasn't really your type.

You could have sworn Dean rolled his eyes at you, before turning back to Derek. "I'm going to need you to come with us."

"What? Why?" Derek asked, seeming a little confused and upset. You didn't blame the man, and Dean wasn't helping matters any. 

"Derek, something is after you. We can help you, but you need to stay with us." You told him gently, placing your hand on his shoulder. Before you could say anything else, Dean was over there, grabbing the man by the arm, pulling him up and towards the Impala.

"You wouldn't happen to have a change of clothes in your car?" Dean growled. "I really don't want to get my car wet."

Derek rubbed the back of his head, thinking. "Yeah, I think I got my work out bag in my truck. I'm parked right over there."

You and Dean kept him in your eyesight as the tall, lumbering man went to his pick up, making sure nothing else was going to happen. "Of course it had to be football jocks. Probably sacrificed one of their own to win the game tomorrow."

"What's got your panties in a twist?" You asked Dean, getting annoyed with his bad attitude. 

"I'm starting to hate college towns." He muttered as Derek started stripping where he stood, and even though he wasn't your type, you still enjoyed the view of the muscled back, and the rippling arms as they pulled on a tank top. "And brainless football jocks."

"Really? I thought you'd be itching to go back in, you seemed like you had your hands full of those giggling college girls." You said, your jaw tensing at the thought.

"Now what?" Derek asked, standing in front of you in a tank top and shorts, his muscles pulling the cotton tight. You could have sworn Dean's eye was going to twitch with how tense his face was. 

"We head back to our hotel room. You tell us what happened, and we try to save your ass." Dean growled, moving to the front door of the Impala. 

"Your hotel room? You're sharing a room?" Was all the Derek got out of Dean's sentence, and you realized that he was even starting to get on your nerves.

"Yes. We work together, and we share a room, along with his brother." You explained, before sliding into the car, letting Derek sit in the backseat. The ride to the hotel room was awkward, to say the least. Derek kept trying to strike up a conversation with you, and each time Dean would turn the music up louder, until it was blasting in the car, giving you a satisfied smile.

As soon as Dean pulled into the parking lot, he was out of the car, leaving you behind to deal with Derek. You waited for him, and he came up beside you, shivering, goosebumps showing in the cold night air. "I think that dude hates me." He said, nodding his head in Dean's way.

"Nah, he hates everyone." You said, before dragging Derek inside. Dean must have already given Sam the Cliff notes, because they were standing there together, waiting for you.

"Okay, college boy, sit down and start from the beginning." Dean ordered, grabbing a beer from the fridge. 

"What do you mean?" Derek asked, and you were about ready to deck him. "Hey, can I have one?" He asked Dean, holding his hand out but Dean gave him a glance before shaking his head no and sitting down.

"About your friend? The one you were going to tell me about before we were interrupted." You said, glaring at Dean, before crossing your arms. You watched as his eyes drifted down for a moment, before coming back up to rest on Derek, and you looked down to see your V of your shirt low, showing off some serious cleavage. Tugging it back up a little, you turned to Derek. 

"Oh, um, yeah. His name was Conner, and we were just playing around during the end of summer break. We were up in the mountains, swimming in one of the lakes up there. We were picking on Conner, telling him to jump off this waterfall. We didn't actually expect him to do it, but he did. And then he didn't come back up. We freaked, and ran down to the bottom, but he was already floating back to the top, dead. Cops ruled it as an accident, but we've always blamed ourselves. And now he's come back, to kill us all and I'm the only one left." Derek said, the most words you had heard out of his mouth at one time.

"Okay. Is your friend buried in the local cemetery?" Sam asked, and Derek nodded.

"Alright, Y/N, why don't you stay back with Derek, keep an eye on him. Dean and I will go dig up the body, and salt and burn it." Sam suggested, but Dean's eyes narrowed as he looked at you.

"No." Dean said, and all eyes were on him. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Fine, you stay with him, and Y/N and I will go." Sam tried again, but you knew if you left Dean alone with Derek, he would end up killing him.

"Not a good idea Sam." You said, and Sam sighed. 

"Fine. You know what, I will go. You two stay here, with Derek. And without killing anyone. We're trying to save people. Got it?" He said tiredly, before taking the keys from Dean and leaving. You felt bad for making Sam do the heavy work by himself, but you didn't trust Dean with Derek, and he didn't seem to trust you either.

"Alright. Now we sit and wait." Dean said, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair, happy that he got to stay behind and make sure the two of you weren't going to end up naked in his bed or something. You shook your head, before turning your attention to Derek. He seemed like a kicked puppy, and you felt a little sorry for him.

"I'm sorry this is all happening to you. I know it must be hard to wrap your mind around." You said, trying to be nice.

He looked up at you, his golden brown eyes shining in the dim hotel light. "It is. I can't believe he's gone. He was an amazing wide receiver. I don't know what our team is going to do without him." 

You ground your teeth together, thinking how stupid he was, how he didn't even care his friend was dead. He was more interested in the football team. You couldn't wait until he was out of your hair. "I think I'm going to be sick." He said, standing up and rushing into the bathroom. As soon as he was gone, Dean turned to you with a raised eyebrow.

"Really? That's who you go for? I thought you'd have better taste than that." He teased, and you threw the pillow at him.

"For your information, I was never interested. I was just trying to get information. Like we were supposed to be doing. But you were too busy oogling some poor girls breasts to even do your job." You whispered, before you heard struggling coming from the bathroom. "Oh you've got to be kidding me. Hurry up Sam." You muttered, before banging on the door. 

"Help!" Derek yelled, garbled, and you pushed against the door but it would budge.

"Dean, come on!" You said, and with a groan, Dean came over, slamming his shoulder on the door. A couple of more times, and the cheap hinges finally gave away and Dean almost fell into the bathroom.

"Really? Death by toilet? That is a horrible way to go." Dean said, before shooting the shotgun he had in his hand, at the ghost holding Derek down. He vanished for a moment, and Derek was able to take a breath, before the ghost showed up again. "Damn it Y/N, we should have gone for the salt!" Dean yelled.

You raced back into the room, grabbing the container of salt, moving to Derek's side just as the ghost reappeared. "No, he must die." It said, shoving you and you landed in the tub, smacking your head against the wall.

"Stupid freaking ghost. So dramatic." You muttered as Dean shot at it again. As soon as it disappeared, you climbed back out, sprinkling salt around Derek. Before you could get the salt in a complete circle, the ghost appeared again, turning it's eyes on you.

"Leave us be. I need to finish this." He said, grabbing you by the neck, holding you up until your feet were dangling on the floor.

"Y/N!" Dean yelled, unable to get a good shot off. Your sight was beginning to blur, and you tried to grasp the ghost's arm, but swung through thin air instead. Just as you felt yourself start to go limp, you saw flames flicker up from the bottom of the ghost, and he dropped you. Landing back in the tub, you watched as his body was covered in flames, before vanishing from sight.

"Is it done?" Derek asked, his face still covered in toilet water.

"Yeah. It's over." Dean said, holding his shotgun while standing by the door.

Derek turned to look at you, not even offering to help you up. "Y/N, I don't think it's going to work between us." Was all he said before he hightailed it out of the motel room. You and Dean just stared at each other in shock.

"Man, he was something." You said, making Dean do a double take.

"You mean, even after he got his face shoved in a toilet, and he didn't even help you, you still like him?" He asked, a frown on his face.

"Hell no." You said, and his green eyes flew up to meet yours. "I can't stand the guy. Never could. I was just saying he was a piece of work, and not a good one at that."

Dean chuckled, coming over to help you up, holding his hand out. You reached for it, standing up, but before you could climb over, your feet slipped out from underneath you, planting you against Dean's chest as he caught you. Your faces were inches apart, and you got caught up in his green eyes. You felt his strong arms holding you steady, his heart beating fast as his chest was pressed against yours. Without even thinking, you closed the distance, pressing your lips to his, waiting to see what he would do. Would he push you away, or pull you closer?


	10. Awkward

Dean's lips were everything you imagined they would be, even though you shouldn't have been thinking about them. They were plump, and soft, and he knew how to move them with precision. At first his lips were frozen against yours, and thought he would pull away in disgust. But then, his arms wrapped around you, pulling you tighter to his chest. He angled his head, deepening the kiss, a growl sounding low in his throat.

Your hands wrapped around his neck, and you took the opportunity to pull his full lower lip between your teeth, gently nibbling on it. It drove him crazy, and you could feel his tongue sweeping across your lip, silently asking for entrance.

"Hey, where is everyone?" Sam yelled from the front of the hotel room, and you and Dean broke apart, breathing hard. Staring hard at you for a moment, he turned on his heels, heading out to Sam, leaving you alone in the bathroom, a finger on your lips. Wondering what had just happened, and how it would change things. Closing your eyes, you took a deep breath, before moving back out into the main room to be with Sam and Dean. Sam was surveying the broken bathroom door, turning to Dean with a raised eyebrow.

"What? The idiot locked himself in, then was being drowned in the toilet. No matter how much I couldn't stand the guy, he didn't deserve to go that way." Dean argued.

"I take it the bones were easy to find." You said, moving to sit at the table, feeling off centered, as if you had to force your body to be normal right now. You could feel both sets of eyes on you, and when you glanced back up, you saw Dean was wetting his bottom lip with his tongue. A lip that had just been between your teeth.

"Of course." Sam said, pulling your attention away from his brother's mouth. "The cemetery was only a block away thankfully, and it was small. Easy to find, easy to burn. The ghost was too worried about what was happening back here. Speaking of which, what happened to your head? Is that blood?"

You gingerly reached behind you, touching the back of your head that was a little sore, surprised to see your hand come away slightly bloody. "Oh. It must have happened when the ghost knocked me into the bathtub."

"Let me see!" Dean said, rushing forward, surprising his brother. With gentle hands, he moved your hair to the side, and you hissed when he pressed against the spot. "I think you must have just hit a rough tile or something. There's not much of a goose egg or anything. Just a little slice. But you know how head wounds are, bleed like a stuck pig. You'll be good." Dean said, pressing a towel against it, making it sting. He "What exactly happened while I was gone?" Sam asked, staring between you and his brother. You were both acting a little awkward, a little uneasy around each other, your kiss the elephant in the room. A kiss that could change the whole dynamic of your group.

"That idiot tried to drown in the shower. Y/N and I saved him, and he took off. And I'm glad he's gone." Dean said, checking to make sure your wound had stopped bleeding. Satisfied, he sat down, in a chair a little closer to you.

Sam narrowed his eyes, still not buying the whole story, but he let it drop. "It looks like we solved the case. Actually a lot easier than I imagined. Way to go Y/N. How did you know he was a part of it?"

"I didn't actually. He sat next to me at the bar, and wanted to talk." You told Sam, a headache forming.

You heard Dean scoff next to you. "I don't think talking was all he had in mind." 

"Shut up." You answered, and Sam laughed in response. 

"Well, I don't know about you two, but I'm calling it a night. And I'm taking this bed. You two can figure out your sleeping arrangements." Sam said, before making his way into the bathroom, leaning the door against the frame for some sort of privacy. It made you laugh, and with a smile on your face you focused your attention on Dean, to see him staring your way with an unreadable expression on his face.

"What?" You asked softly, watching as he eyes drifted down to your lips before coming back to land on your e/c eyes.

"Nothing." He said, suddenly standing up and moving towards the other bed. Sighing, you looked at the couch, thinking he had called dibs on the bed. The couch was short, barely long enough for two people to sit on, let alone one person to lay down on it comfortably. Looking longingly at the bed, you pulled the grimy comforter off, planning for a night of uncomfortable sleeping. "What are you doing?" Dean suddenly asked you, in the middle of pulling his flannel off. 

You watched as his muscles flexed underneath his t-shirt, the cotton riding up a little bit to expose his lower stomach. "Y/N?" He said again, and you jerked your eyes up to his face, his knowing smirk telling you he caught you red handed.

"Getting the couch ready." You answered, hoping your voice was calm and didn't betray you and the fact you had been checking him out. Or secretly wishing he would come over and kiss you again.

"You're not sleeping on the couch." He said, before bending over to undo his jeans. Once again, your eyes wavered from his face, down to where his hands were busy undoing his belt. 

"It seems like, um... It's the only other option. Sam called that one, and..." You stuttered, waving your hands to this bed. 

"That couch isn't fit to sleep on. You'll share with me." He stated, pulling his jeans down his legs, his strong bow legs taking your attention off of what he was saying. 

"I'm sharing with you?" You repeated, just as Sam came out of the bathroom, stopping dead in his tracks at your words. 

"Yeah. It's a big enough bed." Dean said, before making his way into the bathroom, leaving you alone with his brother.

Sam watched Dean leave, before turning to you again. "Are you sure nothing happened between you and Dean. You guys seem...different." 

You just shrugged your shoulders, grabbing your tank top and shorts from your bag, before heading into the bathroom that Dean had just vacated. Quickly you changed, today's activities exhausting you. Throwing your clothes on top of your bag, you made your way to the bed. A bed that Dean was already lounging in, his head resting on his arm, as he lay on his back. He watched you with heavily guarded eyes. You glanced quickly at Sam, who was already sound asleep on his stomach, his arms and legs sprawled, making the full size bed seem like a twin. 

Grabbing the edge of the blanket, you slid in, just as Dean reached over to turn off the lights. Once the room was bathed in darkness, you turned to your side, trying to find a comfortable spot while hugging the edge of the mattress.

You heard fumbling, and cussing, before Dean spoke next to your ear. "I promise I'm not going to bite. At least only if you want me to. You can scoot closer. Hell, you can even use me as a pillow if you want, I don't mind."

You turned over to face him, feeling him wrap his arm around you and pull you closer until your head was using his chest as a pillow. It felt normal and amazing, but awkward at the same time, and you weren't sure where to place your hand, or what to say. "Dean, are we going to talk about that kiss?" You said quietly, not wanting a sleeping Sam to wake up.

"We don't have to. Kisses happen all the time." He said, his voice sounding sleepy.

"I know they do. But hell, you and I couldn't even stand each other a day ago. And now we've shared a pretty hot kiss." You said, feeling his arm tighten around you. 

"It was hot, wasn't it?" He answered. "I don't know what to say. I enjoyed it, and hope that we can do it again sometime soon." He answered playfully.

You swatted him on the chest. "But, I don't want it to mess up anything. We've just started working well together."

He sighed. "It will only mess things up if you let it. And I don't plan on letting it. So, it happened, and it will probably happen again. And I'm okay with that. Now go to sleep." He ordered, and you closed your eyes, leaving your hand resting on his chest.

Soon, the rhythm of his chest lulled you, and you pulled a Scarlet O'Hara, promising to think about it tomorrow. Right now you wanted to bask in the fact that you were cuddled into Dean's side.


	11. Waking Up

Feeling more refreshed than you had in years, you slowly woke up, letting yourself adjust to the fact that there was sun shining through the windows, and a warm body was still pressed tightly against your own. Stretching slightly, I felt a pair of arms tighten their hold on me, and that's when it finally clicked in my brain that I wasn't alone on the bed. Opening my eyes, I found myself staring at the smooth and freckled expanse of Dean's neck, the stubble coloring it lightly. He mumbled in his sleep, his arm loosening slightly from around your waist, where his hand was splayed on the bare skin your shirt exposed. 

"And you're still going to tell me nothing happened between the two of you." Sam's voice sounded from the other bed. Turning carefully in Dean's arms, it took you a couple of seconds until you were facing Sam, who was sitting on the edge of his bed, a huge knowing smile on his face.

"Sam." You hushed, not wanting to wake up Dean. You could feel your face flushing, knowing you had been caught. You weren't ready to explain things to Sam when you didn't even really understand them yourself. Slipping off the bed, you grabbed his hand, pulling out the door of the hotel, before shutting it behind you. 

Standing there shivering, you tilted your head up until you could look Sam in the eyes. "It's not what you think." You started.

He chuckled, acting as if the cold didn't bother him at all. "Not what I think? You guys were acting all weird after the hunt last night, and now I wake up to see you snuggled deep in Dean's arms. And he doesn't do that with any girl, ever. So tell me what I'm supposed to think."

"Fine. Last night, after Dean had to pull me from the bathtub, I might have, um, kissed him." You said, the words at the end growing softer until he had to strain to even hear them.

"You kissed Dean?" He asked, his face weirdly lighting up with joy. "How did that go? I gather it went well if he let you cuddle with him."

"Shh." You warned, even though you were outside. "And yes it seemed to go well. But now, I'm not sure what's going to happen."

He pursed his lips together, as he contemplated your words. "Good point. Who knows with Dean. He's more of the love em and leave em type. So it will be interesting to see what he does."

You grabbed Sam's forearm, stopping him from going back inside. "Please, don't say anything to him. It's already going to be awkward enough as it is, but if you tease him, I don't know he would do."

"Fine. Take all of my fun away." Sam pouted. "But because you're my friend, I won't say anything. I'll just sit back and enjoy the show." With that he went back inside, where Dean was still sound asleep. 

With Sam still smiling widely, you grabbed your bag, wanting to take advantage of the free shower. As soon as you were inside, you turned to look at the shattered door with dismay. Pulling it as far as possible, you leaned it against the frame, giving you as much modesty as possible. 

When the hot water was starting to run low, you shut it off, climbing out of the shower, toweling yourself dry. As you pulled on your clothes, you wondered how today would go. After your father had died, you had cut all ties off with your boyfriend, and never gave yourself a chance to get close to anyone again. But there was something about Dean. Even though there were times, more than you could count, that he annoyed the crap out of you, you still were developing feelings for him. Whereas your feelings for Sam were nothing but friendly, or maybe even as family, Dean either had you pulling your hair out, or wanting to jump his bones.

"Hey, sweet cheeks can you hurry it up? Some of us out here need to hit the head." Dean's voice rang out from beside the shattered door. 

"I'll come out when I'm done!" You yelled back, the attitude normal once again between the two of you. Slipping on your tank top, you grabbed your flannel and your bag before shoving the door out of the way, and moving past Dean. Sam was nowhere to be seen. 

"Took you long enough." Dean grumbled, about ready to do the potty dance. "I almost had to use a beer bottle."

"Maybe you shouldn't have slept so long." You teased, but the memory of being held in Dean's arms had you standing still, your mind far away.

Dean came up to stand next to you, his breath tickling your neck. "Maybe if I hadn't had such a warm, willing blanket on top of me I wouldn't have slept so well." He said, his lips almost touching your earlobe.

Your body was as tight as a bow's string, waiting for his next move. His teeth connected with your earlobe, gently pulling. Closing your eyes, you tried to remain calm, but before you could even do something he was gone, chuckling as he made his way into the bathroom.

At once all the tension left your body, and you felt your shoulders slump before you tossed your long forgotten bag on the table. Sitting down on the couch, you attempted to pull your attention away from Dean, and back on hunting. Opening your laptop, you began searching for another case, needing something to do. As you searched, you heard the door open, and Sam came in, carrying coffee and a bag of bagels. Tossing you the bag, he sat a coffee cup down beside you. "Dean?" He asked.

"In the bathroom." You said, your voice surprisingly steady. 

"Good. We need to get out of here as quick as we can. Stupid guy from last night is running his mouth all around town, saying we drugged him. Cops are probably on their way." Sam said as he moved to pack his own bag. 

Quickly taking a sip of coffee, you slammed your laptop shut, pulling on your flannel as Dean came out of the bathroom, his face damp from washing it in the sink. "We've got trouble?"

After Sam relayed his message, Dean's attitude changed from one of light teasing back to his hunter self. And damn if you didn't appreciate both of them.


	12. Back To Normal

After you had left town with your tail between your legs, the three of you had headed straight back for the bunker. With no cases to be heard of, there was no where else to be, and it felt good to have a place you considered home to go to. You had fallen asleep in the back of the Impala, while Sam kept Dean company as he drove through the empty back roads. 

As you had groggily come to, you heard Sam and Dean talking in hushed whispers. As you struggled to wake up, you heard your name being brought up, and you stilled. "So, I promised Y/N I wouldn't say anything, but she's asleep. So, what's up between the two of you?" Sam asked his brother.

You knew it was bad to eavesdrop, to pretend you were still sleeping. But you couldn't help yourself, you really wanted to hear what Dean would say. And you knew he wouldn't say anything, or he would blow it off if he knew you were awake.

"Sam, it's not what it looked like." Dean said, and you could feel your entire body tense. "We shared a kiss, and a bed. It doesn't have to mean anything."

You weren't surprised to hear the words. You truly weren't. But it still made your heart twist. "But what if it does? Or if it meant something to Y/N?" Sam insisted.

"Sam, why are you so insistent?" Dean asked his brother, his tone portraying his annoyance. "Sure, she's an amazing kisser, and I wouldn't mind kissing her, or even more again. And for sharing the bed? That was nice, but it wasn't a big deal. So, I'm not going to push things, and we'll see what happens. But hell, I don't even know how long she'll stick around." Dean said, his last sentence hinting at his fear of being left again.

"Dean," Sam started, but Dean leaned forward, turning on the radio, stopping the conversation. It was the perfect time to how you were awake, and you yawned loudly. 

"Finally, sleepyhead. You were snoring so loud I wanted to drop you off on the side of the road. Sammy here wouldn't let me." Dean teased, as Sam gave you a smile.

"I do not snore." You argued, and Dean just chuckled. 

"Whatever you say sweetheart." He said, just as he pulled into the bunker's garage. You slid out, stretching your back, missing the fact that Dean's eyes traveled on the exposed skin of your stomach from where your shirt rid up. Taking your bag from Sam, you made your way into the main hallway of the bunker, heading straight for your room, wanting to sleep a little bit more. To think about how your relationship with Dean had changed in such a short amount of time, and what you were planning on doing about it.

As you opened your door, you felt a hand reach out, and slap your ass. "Where do you think you're going?"

Jumping in shock, you turned to face Dean, who looked extremely pleased at himself. "What are you talking about?" You asked him, as you raised your hand and smacked him hard on the shoulder. 

"Ouch! What was that for? And I was saying you should come into the library, have a beer with me. Sam's probably gonna lock himself in his bedroom, read a book." Dean said, rubbing his shoulder.

"Because you slapped my ass! And no thanks, I'm gonna pull a Sam, and relax in my room. I need some me time." You told him, ready to close your door in his face.

"Well, it's a really nice ass, I couldn't resist." He said, winking. "And if me time is some sort of code word, I could always help you with that."

Shoving on his chest, you were able to push him back a couple of steps. "Is your mind ever out of the gutter? I just want to relax, and listen to myself think. Goodnight Dean." You said, shutting the door behind you.

Changing into a pair of shorts and a tank top, you climbed into your bed, pulling your tattered copy of (favorite story) from it's position on your nightstand. Lounging against your headboard, you opened the book up, but your mind wasn't on the story in front of you. It was on the man you had just closed a door on, and how you should handle the situation.

Closing the book and tossing it to the side, you shut the light off, deciding you would sleep on it, hoping that things would be clearer in the morning. 

______________________________________

Walking into the kitchen, you could smell the intoxicating aroma of cooking bacon. Dean was standing at the stove, humming some sort of song as he scrambled up some eggs. Sam was nowhere to be seen, but the coffee was percolating off to the side.

"Morning sweetheart." Dean said, grabbing two plates and dishing up the food. Handing you one, he sat down at the table, scarfing the food up before he grew cold.

You stirred the eggs, your mind deep in thought. "Dean." You said, and he looked up at you, a piece of bacon hanging from his mouth.

"What? The eggs not to your liking?" He asked, before chewing the bacon.

"It's not that." You said, trying to figure out how you were going to tell him your decision.

"Okay." He said, sitting down his coffee cup. "What is it?"

"I've been thinking." You started, and he interrupted you.

"That's never a good thing." He teased, and you glared at him, his teasing cementing your decision.

"And I wanted to talk about the kiss." You said, and he sighed.

"We've already talked about it." He argued, scooping up another forkful of eggs and shoving them into his mouth.

"I know. But I was just thinking, it shouldn't happen again." You said, stopping him from another mouthful. "It was nice, but you and I, we didn't really even like each other before it, and I don't think it's a good idea to mix a relationship with hunting." You blurted out, trying to get your point across as fast as possible.

"Where is this coming from?" He asked you, sitting the fork down and giving you his full attention.

"I just, it's nice. Being here, with you and Sam. Having a place to call home, for as long as you let me. And I'm afraid that if act on that kiss, and more, it could ruin that." You told him, waiting for his reaction.

"Okay." Was all he said, and it was your turn to be shocked.

"Okay? That's all you can say?" You asked him, and he nodded.

"If that's the way you feel, I'm not going to push things. Yeah the kiss was nice, but who knows. If we tried to take it further we might have ended up killing each other. So I agree. Let's keep it strictly friendly." He said, taking his now empty plate to the sink. "Which means your stuck with dish duty."

You watched him walk away, amazed at how easily he had taken your suggestion, feeling a little disappointed that he hadn't argued it.


	13. A Break

A week after your awkward conversation with Dean, and you were going insane. He followed your suggestion to the T, flirting enough to get you flustered, but never trying more. Sam had noticed the change in your attitudes towards each other, but wisely said nothing.

After another frustrating breakfast with no Sam in sight, you had had enough. Dean had been exceedingly kind to you, lightly flirting but never moving past it. You weren't sure whether you wanted to punch him, or pull him in tight for another mind blowing kiss. Instead, you slammed your plate into the sink before making your way into the library. Sam was in the corner, lost in a book, and you pulled open your laptop, scanning the nearest news for any sort of hunt. A hunt you could do by yourself, and give you time away from the man currently flustering you.

An hour into the search and you finally hit gold. A lady was complaining about how her husband had died. Saying there had been no signs of forced entry, and he had been home by himself. He had been ripped to shreds by some sort of monster, or what they were calling a bear. Figuring a weird werewolf, you felt adrenaline running through your veins at the thought of your very own case. A case you were not going to tell the Winchesters about.

"You seem happy." Sam said, dropping his book on the stand beside him before standing up. Quickly closing your computer, you nodded, thinking a plan up quickly. 

"Yeah, I've just heard from one of my friends." You lied, because you had burned all of your bridges a long time ago, and didn't have anyone you could count as friends besides the Winchesters. "She wants me to come visit for a couple of days."

Sam nodded, seeming happy for you. "That's great! When are you leaving? Do you want us to come with you?"

"Of course she wants us to come with her, don't you Y/N?" Dean's voice sounded from the doorway, as he leaned against the wall, his ankles and his arms crossed as he gave you his patent knowing smile.

"No, it's alright. You guys stay here. It's only a couple hours away. I should be back by Tuesday." You told them, standing up to leave, but Dean grabbed your arm, stopping you.

"Are you sure? Because Sammy and I can come along, hang out while you visit your friend." He suggested, as if he knew more than what you were saying.

You patted him on the chest, not missing the way the muscles bunched underneath your hand. "I'm a big girl, I will be fine. You and Sam enjoy your masculine time, I'll be back before you know it." 

He let go, stepping back, and you missed the frown on his face as you walked down the hall towards your room. Stepping inside, you pulled out your bag, packing up clothes and some weapons you had laying around your room. You had a better supply in your jeep, a supply that would be enough for a quick werewolf hunt. 

After making sure you had left nothing behind, you made your way to the garage, not surprised at all to see Dean there, bending over the engine compartment of the Impala. Giving yourself a moment to enjoy the view, you sauntered up, surprising him when you slapped him in the ass. "You weren't in here waiting for me, were you?" You asked him as he hit his head on the roof. 

"Damn it." He muttered. "No, Baby needed some tuneups, so I figured I would get them done. Unless you've changed your mind and want me to go with you. Make it a little more fun." He suggested, his bottom lip between his teeth.

"Thanks, but no thanks. It's just a visit with a friend. Quick and fun. I'll be back before you know it." You told him, watching as his smile vanished. 

"Truthfully Y/N, if you need anything, anything at all, please don't hesitate to call. I mean it." He said, his eyes searching yours, and you gulped, hating the fact that you were lying to him.

"I will, I promise." You told him, before sliding into your jeep and starting it. Pulling out of the garage, you saw him watching you, and you had a moments hesitation. Steeling yourself, you guided your jeep down the empty road, knowing this was for the best. That you needed some time to yourself, to distance yourself and get back to the Y/N you remembered.

_________________________________________

As you pulled into the cheesy looking hotel at the edge of town, you were feeling pretty good with yourself. The road trip had been exactly what you had needed, you were feeling clear headed and relaxed. After dropping your stuff of into the small and outdated single room, you changed into your FBI gear, heading straight for the victims house. After pulling up to the curb of a well to do house, you checked your phone, sighing when you saw a message from Dean. "Let me know when you make it. And if you change your mind, Baby's ready for a ride." He texted, with a wink at the end.

Shaking your head, you dropped your phone on the passenger seat, checking to make sure your gun had some silver bullets before knocking on the door. An aging lady opened the door, her face full of grief. "Can I help you?" She asked, and you showed her your badge.

After letting you in, she guided you into a lavish living room, and you sat on the edge of a white couch, afraid that you would dirty it from one touch.

"So, what can you tell me about your husband?" You asked her, and she sniffed into a tissue. 

"He was a good man. Very hard working. So hard working in fact that he climbed the corporate ladder faster than anyone else had ever done. He was proud of that fact, and the fact that he made a good life for us."

"Did you notice anything weird the days before he was killed?" You asked her, glancing around the room, looking for anything out of the ordinary.

"He was acting strangely." She told you, her eyes red with distress. "He seemed distant, and confused. Scared when there was nothing there. And the last day he locked himself in his study, refusing to come out at all."

After a couple more questions, you left the house, more confused than when you had arrived. It didn't sound anything like a werewolf attack, which brought you right back to square one. 

Grabbing a quick meal at a restaurant, you made your way back to your room, sitting down to do some work on your computer. And that's when you realized you had left your computer back at the Bunker. "Damn it." You muttered, knowing you would probably have to call Dean or Sam now, and ask for some help.

"Hello darling, anything I can help with?" A British voice said from near your bed, and turning in one swift motion while pulling your gun out, you glared at the sharply dressed intruder.


	14. Flirting With the Devil

You stared at the well dressed man, trying to read him as you reached for a weapon. He was confident, you could tell that from the way he stood. "Who the hell are you?" You asked, pulling your gun out from the back of your pocket.

"Hell is the keyword. And I'm afraid that won't harm me at all." He said, walking forward, and you took a step back, your senses on high alert. But instead of trying to harm you, he sat down in the vacant chair, magically procuring a glass of whiskey.

"What are you?" You whispered. In your hunting, you stuck mainly to the everyday monsters, leaving the bigger and badder monsters to those such as the Winchesters, even if you hadn't heard of them before.

"The King of Hell, my darling, at your service." He purred. "Better known as Crowley."

You sank down into the other chair, your gun falling to the table. If it was true, and he was the King of Hell, then your gun would do little more than piss him off. "The King of Hell? Why are you here?"

"I could sense a hunter getting close to one of my pets. And I wanted to make sure nothing happened to Juliet." He said, before taking a sip.

Your brain was having a hard time wrapping around what was going on in front of you. "Juliet?"

He sighed, before setting his glass down. "My, you are a slow one for being a hunter. Juliet is my hell hound. Yes, it was a hell hound that killed that man. He had made a deal, and it was his time to go. I came and collected on it, even though I don't have to do so anymore. Now, are we all caught up?"

You nodded, and he procured another glass full of whiskey. "Here, drink. Looks like you could need it."

You took a sip of the liquid, almost choking as it went down. It was smooth, but had a bite at the end. "So you're here. What do you want with me?"

He drummed his fingers on the tabletop, lost in thought. "Hmm, I'm not sure yet. You are pretty for a hunter, and maybe you could come in handy if you were on my side." He muttered mostly to himself, stopping when your phone rang. You reached over the table to grab it, but Crowley beat you to it. Not wanting him to answer it for you, you stood up, but with a flick of his wrist you were back in your chair, unable to move. "Dean? As in Dean Winchester?" Crowley asked, his voice rising an octave. "Of course you do! You're a pretty girl, and they always seem to fall right into his lap."

You weren't sure if he was mad, or maybe jealous, but you could do nothing but watch as he clicked the green answer button, before turning it onto speaker. "Y/N, are you alright? You were supposed to check in hours ago!" 

You tried answering, but the magic that had you trapped to the chair had also taken your voice. The silence freaked Dean out even more. "Damn it! I knew you weren't going to visit a friend! I saw your laptop! I'm on my way." He said, ready to hang up.

"Oh, I wouldn't hang up yet Squirrel." Crowley said smugly. Squirrel? You thought to yourself, wondering why he had given Dean such a weird nickname.

"Damn it Crowley. What the hell are you doing there?" Dean growled, making you realize that these two knew each other, and from the sounds of it pretty well. 

"Y/N was going to go after my precious hell hound. Of course I had to stop her." Crowley explained as if he was talking to someone a little slower in the head. 

"Well, she hasn't killed your stupid dog yet has she? So let her go!" Dean ordered, and you could hear Sam in the background, asking what was going on.

"Hmm, I'm not so sure about that. You see, she's so pretty, and is sitting her so nicely. And you two have become quite the pain in my neck. Maybe if I take her far away, it will teach the two of you a lesson. Never mess with me again, or I will fuck with the things that matter most to you." He said, his voice low and dripping with threats.

You could hear Dean cussing in the background, before he spoke again. And his words tore a hole through your heart. "But you have it wrong. Y/N is just a hunting colleague, that's it. She doesn't mean that much to me." 

Crowley was watching you instead of the phone, and even though you were being held invisibly to the chair, you still tensed up at Dean's words, and a silent tear fell down your cheek. After the ghost hunt where you had kissed him, Dean had been acting odd and distant towards you, saying it was nothing. But maybe it was because he truly regretted the kiss, and just thought of you as nothing but another hunter to deal with.

"Well, I'm not sure you could say the same for her." Crowley said, surprising you when he leaned forward and wiped the tear from your cheek. "But oh well. It's up to you. Leave her to rot, or find her, I don't care. But she's not coming back to you."

With that, Crowley hung up your phone, smashing your phone under his shining black loafers. "Well there, I feel better now, don't you?"

After realizing you couldn't speak, he waved his hand, and you could could once again move. "What did you do Crowley? You know Dean won't come after me. Am I really worth your time?" You asked him, and in another surprising move, he came to stand close to you, cupping your cheek with his hand.

"Yes, I think you are." He said, his deep chocolate eyes gazing into yours. "And even if they don't come looking for you, maybe I can convince you to be on my side. I think you would make a great asset." He said, before grabbing your hand, and you felt the whole world spin. It was like riding a roller coaster without light. You lost control of your balance as you spun up and down, over and sideways. You almost lost your lunch, twice, before the feeling immediately stopped and you were trying to catch your breath. Looking around, you saw yourself placed in a fancy hotel suite, with a king sized bed, and it's very own sitting room.

"I know it's not as dusty or drafty as their blasted bunker. But this should do nicely for you. When I come back, I'll bring you clothes and other items you may need for your extended stay." He told you, before vanishing right in front of your eyes.


	15. Pleasing Crowley

As soon as Crowley was gone, you rushed over to the door, pulling on the gilded handle, but it wouldn't budge. Banging on the door with your hands, you screamed for help, but when your voice turned hoarse, you had to stop. 

Rubbing your sore hands, you wandered back into the main area of the room, amazed to see how nice the room was. In a way you had expected the King of Hell to lock you into a damp dungeon, with mice for company. This room had a king sized bed, with a plump mattress and at least ten pillows. A large, jacuzzi type tub was the center piece of the large bathroom, and you had a little veranda at the other end. Stepping out onto the patio, you looked both ways, trying to pinpoint exactly where you were, and how far away from the Bunker you were. A place that had come to feel like home in such a short period of time. A feeling you had never imagined that would happen again after your Dad had died. 

People were walking on the street below you, in a hurry, never once looking up your way. "Help me!" You screamed over and over again, and not once did a single person look up to see about the racket. Giving up, you went back inside, finding a phone next to the couch. Picking it up, you dialed Dean's number, nervously biting your lip as you waited for him to answer. 

"Hello?" He asked, and you could have jumped up and down in excitement at the fact that Crowley had forgotten all about the phone. "Who is this?"

"Dean, it's me!" You exclaimed, more relieved to hear his voice than you cared to admit. 

You heard him scrambling in the background, before his voice came back on, with Sam joining in. "Y/N are you okay? Where are you? We're at your hotel now, and all of your stuff is still here." 

"I don't know. Some fancy motel room, but I can't find out the name. There's no stationary, or anything. Crowley dumped me here, then left." You explained, thinking it odd that there was nothing giving away the name of the fancy hotel. Usually they liked to brand everything.

"But he hasn't hurt you, has he?" Dean asked, his voice even deeper than normal, his hunting mode full blast. "I will kill him, I swear."

"Dean..." Sam argued, trying to calm his brother down. 

 

"No, he's not even here. He talked to me, gave me whiskey, then dropped me off here and vanished." You told them, just as you heard someone at your door. 

"He's using you to get to us. But don't worry, we will find you, and rescue you." Sam said. 

"Then I will rip his head off, and feed it to that dumb hell hound of his." Dean cussed, surprising you. You weren't sure if he was mad because of Crowley, or because you had been taken. You were leaning more towards the first one, since the two of you weren't exactly the closest right now.

"Dean, we need to be smart right now. Using anger isn't going to help Y/N out." Sam was saying, but the door handle was turning, and you were running out of time.

"Sam, Dean, someone's here. I've got to go!" You whispered, before slamming the phone down, and looking anywhere for a weapon. A couple of normal looking men came hustling into the room, their arms full of boxes and bags, setting them down on the table nearest the door. A total of three men, each of their arms entirely loaded with mysterious wrapped packages, and a smirking Crowley following along behind. You tried to get a glimpse outside the door, surprised to see a stained and faded wall instead of the pristine champagne colored wallpaper in here. Tucking away that tidbit of information for later, you watched as Crowley ushered the men out of the door, before shutting it tight behind them.

"Who were you talking to earlier?" He asked you, stalking around you, his eyes traveling up and down your body.

"Just myself. I like to talk to myself when I get nervous." You blabbered, feeling a little uncertain with how he wouldn't stay still. 

"Hmm, I think not." He muttered, looking down at the phone. "I forgot all about this." With a rip, he pulled the phone off of the line, before opening the sliding glass door and tossing it outside. You could only watch as your only way to contact Sam and Dean went out the door, literally. "Now darling, why don't you go see the presents I brought you." He said, another glass of whiskey in his hand.

"No thank you." You said, crossing your arms and staying on the far side of the room. Even though you were locked in, with no means to contact Sam and Dean, you weren't going to give Crowley the satisfaction of wanting his presents.

"I wouldn't do that, love." He said, frowning. 

"I said, no thank you. I don't need any presents. What I need is to get the hell out of here!" You said, your voice rising at the end.

He slowly sat his whiskey glass down, before turning his full attention on you. Even though he was nowhere near as tall as Sam or Dean, he was still taller than you, and the look on his face had you taking a step back.

"I am trying to be nice. I'm trying to treat you like a guest, not a prisoner. To make you like me so you won't go back to those two knuckleheads." He growled. "But, if you won't accept my gift I might have to change my tactics." 

Considering your options, you carefully watched him. He seemed perturbed, like he could snap at any second. Even though the thought scared you, a little bit, you didn't want to give in, and let him have any more of the upper hand than he already did. 

"If you were trying to be nice, you would have let me go already. If you want me to like you, this isn't how you go about it!" You yelled at him, moving over to the bags. Without even caring, you pulled out the fancy garments in each one, throwing them on the ground and stomping on them. When you came to a matching set of fancy bras and panties, you looked at him in shock before ripping the flimsy lace in half.

"That's it!" He growled, his eyes flashing red, scaring you. "If you're not happy with this, then maybe this is more to your liking!"

Grabbing your arm hard enough to leave a bruise, he pulled you to the door, and into the hallway. It was dark, and smelled like old grease and smoke. Nothing like the room you had been in. "I knew it." You muttered, earning cussing from Crowley. Once again you felt as if you could throw up as he transported you away.

This time when you landed, you landed on your knees, the rough stone cutting into your jeans. Glancing up, you saw Crowley staring down at you with an unreadable expression. "Maybe this will be more to your liking." He said, before slamming the heavy wooden door behind him, leaving you in pitch black darkness.

Your new room was damp and cold, and as you felt around, completely covered in stone. Things crunched under your feet, and you could hear the scurrying of mice around. Voices filtered through the bars in the door, agonizing screams, and pleading to be free. "Why did I have to open my mouth?" You asked yourself as you huddled in the far corner, already shivering in your new, horrible room.


	16. Praying For Help

Sleep was not happening, not with the mice continually running over your feet, or the cold that had seeped into your body, keeping you frozen and shivering. "I shouldn't have opened my mouth." You said through chattering teeth, knowing you could be back in that ritzy room waiting for Sam and Dean to rescue you. 

Instead, here you were, who knows where, in the dark, cold and afraid. You had never come across anything like this during your time hunting, and it scared you. Especially since you had no way of contacting the Winchesters, and they were off looking for a fancy motel room. That is, if they even cared enough about you to look. They could be lounging in their bunker, clicking beers together, thankful that Crowley had gotten you out of their way.

"Please, someone help me." You keep praying over and over in your head, knowing it was useless, but not knowing what else to do. As your body shivered uncontrollably, the heavy wooden door opened, and in walked Crowley, with a man pushing a small table behind him. On the table was a lantern, illuminating the blood covered walls of your surroundings. "Am I in hell?" You asked him, as he stood there looking down at you.

"Of course not. This is just my little slice of hell topside. It's where I do the majority of my business." He said, before making your heart skip a beat as he picked up a wicked looking knife. "Now, let's get down to business shall we?"

"What do you even want from me?" You screamed at him, standing up on shaking legs. The other man just stood to the back, his eyes black as he watched impassively. 

Crowley ran his finger along the blade, before giving you a wicked smile. "Well you see, that's changed a little. At first I thought you would make a wonderful addition down here. Maybe even the queen to my king. But I grew tired of your attitude in that motel room."

"So now what?" You asked as he took a step closer to you, the knife gleaming in his hands. 

"Now what, I'm not sure. I'm still drawn to you, but maybe it's more because you were with the Winchesters. I have something they want, and that's big, in my books. So maybe I'll just use you to tone my torture skills, keeping both you and me off of their radar for a while. You see, I know you talked to them when you were in that room. So they are going to be looking for a fancy hotel room, not some dungeon room in the bottom of a run down mansion." He told you before clicking his fingers together and cuffs magically appeared on your wrists, pulling you tight to the wall behind you. "I really do hate marring that beautiful skin, but I think it will be worth it. And then if Dean does get you back, it won't be the real you. It will be some sort of shell, tortured and broken. And how perfect will that be?"

You did the only thing you could think of, you spat in his face, watching as your spit dripped down his chin, before sliding down the fancy black suit of his. With a scowl on his face, he procured an apron, protecting the rest of his suit. "You will pay for that, my love."

You thought it was ironic, the man who was getting ready to carve your body calling you love, but the thought fled your mind as soon as you felt the cold steel blade slice through your shirt, nicking the skin by your collarbone. Even though you were a hunter, you had stayed away from this type of pain, and you couldn't help the scream that left your mouth. "This could be fun." Crowley gloated, before pulling the knife back and slicing you across your arm.

You lost track of how many times he sliced you, how many times he plunged that knife deep into the meaty parts of your body. You could feel the blood trickling down your body, pooling on the floor below you, making your steps slippery. Crowley talked to you as he worked, telling you of his plan to break you, completely, then leave the pieces for him to try and put together. You kept pleading, telling him he was wasting his time, that Dean didn't care for you that much.

After what seemed like a week of torture, Crowley finished, pulling his blade back from your skin, before turning back to the table. "This is something new I've thought up. You see, my mother was a witch, and she taught me some of her spells before she decided to run off. It's a new form of torture, one that messes with the brain. I thought you would be the perfect participant." He said, holding up a long, horrifying needle. Without another word, he shoved it into your arm, injecting a metallic purple substance into your bloodstream. "Sleep tight." He said, before releasing you from your cuffs. Falling to the floor, you watched as the door was once again shut, leaving you in darkness. 

"I don't know if anyone can hear me, but please help me!" You kept praying over and over in your mind. "Please, I'm in the dungeon of some sort of mansion. Please help." You prayed, even though you knew it was helpless. You started to feel whatever it was that Crowley injected into you spreading through your system, making you feel woozy. Laying in your puddle of blood, you saw flashes of light in your little cell, voices bouncing off of the stone walls.

"Y/N, where are you?" Dean's voice called, and you thought you saw him peering through the door.

"Dean, help me!" You screamed, surprised when he was able to walk right through the door without opening it. His form seemed hazy, and he flitted in and out of view, before coming to stand by you.

"Y/N, what are you doing with Crowley?" He asked, holding his hand up like he was going to comfort you. 

"Dean, you came for me." You said, just as his hand came forward, slapping your cheek.

"Yeah, I came to help Crowley, not you." He chuckled, before holding out his knife and stabbing you in the chest. Waiting for the pain, it never came, and Dean vanished. With tears in your eyes, the same vision happened over and over again, each time Dean killing you a different way, with a maniacal laugh. 

Tucking yourself into as tight of a ball as you could, you pressed your eyes tightly to your arms, trying to keep the vision of an evil Dean from your mind as you sobbed uncontrollably. But whatever potion Crowley had given you was strong, and it grew stronger with time. Soon you weren't sure what was real, and what was part of the visions. Including the voice in your head promising they were on their way to rescue you.


	17. Rescue Goes Wrong

Still reeling from the effects of the spell Crowley had placed on you, your vision was blurred, but you could still see the door opening to your small cell once again, and you curled away from it, not wanting to have to go through Dean killing you again. "Go away." You cried, waiting for the pain as Dean tortured, and then killed you.

"Shh, Y/N. We're going to get you out of here." Dean said, his voice sounding different than usual, and you were hoping the spell was starting to wear off and he would soon be gone.

"No, you're not real. None of this is real." You sobbed, but still, you felt his strong arms as they picked you up and held you to his chest. Opening your eyes, you saw his staring down at you, and slowly you reached up, touching his cheek. You could feel the stubble on his chin, the way his mouth was turned down in a frown.

"I don't know what Crowley did to you, but he's going to pay for it." Dean growled, before making his way out the door. You winced as his movements rubbed against all the cuts on your body, and you could feel Dean's body tensing underneath yours as you moaned in pain. 

"You're real?" You whispered, almost getting sick at the way the spell was still tricking your vision. Everything in the darkened hall seemed to move and change shape, and you closed your eyes against it, trying to calm yourself. But that brought visions of Dean killing you over and over again, and you couldn't help it anymore. You turned your head into his chest, crying as you wished it would all go away. 

"Yes, I'm real. And I'm getting you out of here." He promised, just as you heard another voice join him. 

"Dean, we've got to go, now!" Sam yelled. "Crowley's on his way."

"Crowley's already here." The King of Hell said from behind you. "And he's more than a little pissed you're taking his new toy."

"Crowley, stop talking about yourself in the third person. It's just creepy." Dean sassed back, before passing you off to Sam. Pulling the Demon killing knife from his pocket, he faced Crowley again, and you tried to watch, but they kept swimming in and out of view. Instead, you closed your eyes, wondering if this whole thing was just another figment of the spell.

"You know what. You can have her. I'm done. She wasn't as much fun as I thought she would be." Crowley said, and you could hear the sound of a door opening. 

Trying again, you watched as you came closer to the door, passing Crowley, everyone on high alert. As soon as you reached the door frame, Crowley snapped his fingers and you felt the effects of the spell hit you ten fold. "Oh, but have fun trying to figure out the spell." He said before vanishing.

"What spell?" Sam asked as soon as they were outside. Your head was pounding, the sun too bright for your eyes and you leaned forward, throwing up all over Sam's boots. 

"Sorry." You muttered, leaning back as you saw your Dad standing next to Dean, holding a gun to Dean's head. "Dad?" You said staring at him.

Dean and Sam both followed your gaze, confusion etched on their faces as they took in the empty spot. "Y/N, there's no one else here." Dean said, just as your Dad spoke. 

"Y/N, you know everyone you care for dies eventually. I'm just going to speed it along." He said, cocking the gun.

"No, don't kill him!" You screamed just as the gun went off and Dean slumped to the ground. Closing your eyes, you sobbed into Sam's chest, wondering why he hadn't made a move to save Dean.

"Y/N, it's okay. We're all okay." Dean's voice sounded next to your head, and you looked up to see him staring down at you, a worried glance to his face. You should have felt comforted, but you noticed the bullet hole in his head, and a knife in his hands. 

"Dean, please don't." You sobbed, looking to Sam for help, but Sam was holding shackles, snapping them to your wrists. Throwing yourself out of his arms, you fell to the ground sobbing, your sore body stiff as you tried to run away from them.

"Y/N come back!" Dean yelled, but you were afraid if you turned around he would still have the knife, and would be coming after you. As you tried to move, you felt a strong pair of arms wrap around you from behind, holding you off the ground. Kicking and screaming with all your might, you heard Dean umph as you connected with his skin. "Y/N what's wrong?" He yelled into your ear, struggling to hold you. "Sam, help!" 

Sam walked in front of you, holding a wicked looking knife, pointing it straight at your chest, and you kicked forward, kicking him right in his groin, and he doubled over in pain. You struggled out of Dean's arms again, falling to the ground and crawling away, the need to get away more important than the need to breathe. Rocks dug into your skin but still you moved, sobbing frantically the entire time. As you rounded the corner of the building, more hands reached out, pulling you up with no effort. You glanced frantically behind you, seeing Cas' blue eyes as he stared down at you in concern. "She's spelled. It's a very powerful spell." He told Dean who was standing behind him. 

"Damn Crowley." Dean muttered, as Cas reached his hand forward. Before you could try to get away again, Cas pressed two fingers to your skin and you knew no more.

_______________________________________________________

Your head was still pounding as you woke up, your throat parched and sore. Needing to stretch your aching muscles, you went to move your arms only to find out they couldn't move. Your legs were the same way, and you opened your eyes to find yourself tied down to your bed in the bunker, unable to move. 

"It was for your safety." Dean's voice said softly from the corner of the room. "Even when you were out, you were upset. Tossing and turning, scratching your arms and face as if something was after you."

"Dean?" Your voice came out scratchy and rough, as if you had spent the entire night screaming. 

"Yeah, I'm here. Sammy and I've been taking turns watching you, while Cas tries to figure out a way to reverse the spell." He said, walking forward, holding a glass of water. Tilting it to your lips, you wanted nothing more than to drink it. But as you glanced down at the water, you saw it turn red, like blood, and you turned your head away, letting it splash down your neck instead. "Damn it Y/N, you need to drink. Who knows how longs it's been since you've had any water or food in your system."

Keeping your mouth tightly closed, you turned back to him, seeing him holding a bowl full of soup. He raised a spoon to your mouth, but the noodle in the soup started moving, like a snake, and you closed your eyes, shaking your head maniacally. Sighing, Dean set it down, reaching to touch your cheek, but you were afraid he would hurt you, and your body started shaking.

"Y/N, it's just the spell. You have to know I would do nothing to hurt you." He said, sounding pained. "Please. I don't know what you've seen, but it's not me. I..." He said, before stopping just as Sam came in the room.

"You're awake!" He exclaimed, holding his arms out, and in his hands you saw a variety of weapons. It had you shaking uncontrollably with fear, and soon you couldn't control it, and it became too much, knocking you unconscious.


	18. Help From an Unlikely Source

Three days later, and you were at your last hope. Cas had been unsuccessful in finding a cure so far, and was still looking. Sam and Dean had tried to take care of you. Bringing in food you refused to eat, holding up water that you would just end up spitting out. It was a vicious circle, one that was slowly killing you.

Each time they came in, you would panic, pulling at your bindings, afraid they would torture you, or kill you like in your visions. Many times you would see them with weapons, ready to strike you at a moments notice. After your third time of collapsing due to fear, they made Cas knock you unconscious, since you would take any food or water.

If you had been lucid enough, you would have noticed how hard it was on Dean, how ragged his face was looking. Instead all you saw was violence, a look of hatred sent your way each time he entered the room.

During one of your more realistic times, you could hear Dean talking to Sam, as you quietly begged for help. "Sam, I'm not sure how much longer she can go on like this." You heard Dean say as he stood right outside your door. "She's not eating, or drinking and her sleeping is interrupted and fitful. If we don't get this figured out, and soon, she will probably die on us."

"I know. But I don't know where else to look." Sam replied as tears you had no control over streamed down your face. "We've checked everything in the bunker. Cas has looked everywhere. I don't know what to do."

"What if we call Rowena." Dean suggested, and you heard Sam scoff. "What? She hates her son, and she would be the only one to know magic this powerful."

You didn't hear the rest as you felt the fear start to take over once again. At first your palms grew sweaty, your heart beating so fast you thought it would give out on you. Then it was the visions, this time of your poor mother, yelling at you for letting her down. You were relieved when Cas came in, laying his hand on your cheek and placing you in a somewhat peaceful slumber.

___________________________________________________

"Poor sweetie." A female voice, with a Scottish lilt said next to your ear, waking you from a dreamless sleep. Your pupils wide, you stared up at the pale faced, red haired woman. 

"Who are you?" You breathed out, wondering what new torment your fear riddled brain was portraying for you. "Please, make it stop."

"Hush dearie. That's why those Winchesters called me." She said, waving her hands over your body, as if she was reading it. She hummed and moved her hands up and down, and your entire body tensed, wanting to get away before she hurt you. "That is a very powerful spell. Surprised the dolt of my son was able to do something that powerful and not mess it up."

"Are you able to reverse it?" Dean asked, and it was then you even realized he was in the room with you. As fear and panic started to settle in once again, the red head waved her hand over your head, saying some words in a foreign language and it vanished. 

"Dean?" You asked, your brain clear for the first time in what seemed like forever. "What's going on?"

"You've been spelled." He answered, coming closer to you, his steps unsure as if he was afraid you might flinch away from him at any moment. "Did you do it Rowena? Is she healed?"

"No yet, you impatient boy." She muttered, stepping back away from the bed. "I need ingredients. Then, I will be able to heal her. What I did now was just a temporary fix. It will come back, and soon."

"What do you need? I'll get it." Cas said from the doorway, with a tired Sam behind him. 

Rowena listed off an impressive list of items, and just like that Cas was gone with a flutter of his wings. Rowena glanced down at you, her gaze softening as she took in your pale skin, and black circles. "Sleep. This will all be over when you wake up." She said, humming some words before you felt a blissful calmness settle over you.

______________________________________________________

"Y/N, how do you feel?" Dean's voice woke you, and you struggled against it, wanting to slip back into one of the most peaceful sleeps you had had for a long time.

"Go away." You muttered, slapping your hand randomly behind you at his voice.

"Y/N, you need to wake up now." He insisted, brushing the hair back from your face, before your hand connected with his face. "Damn it." He muttered, and it was then you finally woke up. Cracking one eye, you looked up at Dean who was holding a hand to his face. "Quite the swing you've got there." He teased, waiting to see your reaction. To see if you would smart back at him, or tense up in fear.

"Just be glad I didn't swing any harder. Wouldn't want to harm that pretty face of yours." You sassed back, rolling over and groaning. It felt like you had just run a marathon, or gone through an intense batch of the flu. You felt weak and groggy, but clear headed and calm. 

"You're back!" He exclaimed, pulling you tight to him in a hug. "I know Rowena said, but when you slept for two days straight I was starting to get worried."

"You, worried about me?" You questioned him, as you pushed him back so you could sit up in bed. 

"Well, I..." He stuttered, and you got a good luck at him. His face was covered in a beard, dark circles under his eyes. His hair was standing on end, as if he hadn't stopped running his hand through it. 

"That's sweet." You told him, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to his cheek. Before you could move back, he turned his head so your lips were on his, and his hand came to wrap around the back of your neck, holding you still. 

His lips ghosted over yours, a light kiss that was gone before it even started. "You scared us. Not just me, but Sam and Cas. That spell, it had you so messed up. You wouldn't eat, or drink, and I couldn't even walk into the room without you freaking out. Of course I was worried about you. Y/N, I know I'm not good at showing it, but you mean a lot to me."

"Really?" You said softly, as his green eyes stared down at you. But before he could answer you, Sam came rushing into the room, a huge smile on his face when he saw you up and talking.

"Y/N, you're awake!" He exclaimed, as Dean sat back. Smiling up at Sam, you wished Dean would lean back towards you, or better yet, press those soft plump lips against yours once again.


	19. Healing

Days passed, and you slowly felt yourself returning to normal. Life at the bunker, however, was far from normal. Everyone was walking on tip toes around you, treating you like you could shatter at any second. The first few days it had been sweet, but then as time went on, and you grew bored from being cooped up in your bed so long, you grew grumpy and annoyed.

"Dean, I can go get my own breakfast!" You growled as he brought in a breakfast tray for the third day in a row. "I'm going crazy in this room!

 

Sitting the tray down on the bed next to you, he peered down next to you. The dark circles under his eyes were slowly going away, and he had shaved the beard that had started growing while you had been fighting the spell. "I know you probably can. But we've all decided, Sam, Cas and I, even Rowena. That you need a couple more days of rest. That was a tough spell, one many people wouldn't have been able to walk away from."

Realizing you were going to get nowhere with him, you picked up the coffee cup, taking a sip of the weak looking coffee, before spitting it out. "What is this?" You asked Dean, wiping a hand across your mouth.

"It's tea, Rowena's personal blend. Tea is supposed to be good for you, or so I've heard. Never tried the stuff myself." Dean explained, as a shudder ran through his body at the thought of something healthy.

It wasn't coffee, but you took another sip of the tea. It was minty, with a hint of cloves and something else you couldn't name. Truthfully, once you realized it was tea, it wasn't that bad to drink. Dean scooted the tray closer to you, and you picked up the bowl of oatmeal, staring at it in dismay. What you wouldn't wish for a big pile of pancakes, or even an omelet with a healthy serving of bacon. Not this health food stuff that Sam normally preferred. "Really Dean, oatmeal? And not even brown sugar or molasses on top?"

"Oatmeal is good for you." He insisted, and you watched as a big spoonful plopped back down in the bowl. Placing it back on the tray, you picked up the only thing that looked halfway decent, a piece of toast covered in jam.

"So, what are our plans for today?" You asked him, as you noticed he was studying you closely. "What?"

"Just checking for myself to see that you're doing okay." He explained, "And as for your plans, they are to lay here in this bed and relax."

"Dean, please, no more relaxing in bed!" You exclaimed, feeling caged in and restless. "I might go into a murderous rage if you keep me locked in here any longer!" 

"Sorry, witches orders." He said quickly, grabbing the still full tray and bolting from the room, shutting the door behind him. 

Frustrated, you made the decision to leave the bed. Maybe if they saw you out and moving about they would realize you were doing better than they expected. With your hand on the nightstand for support, you stood up, your legs shaking from lack of use. Taking a deep breath, you concentrated on one foot in front of the other, making your way into the bathroom, where you looked at the shower with longing.

Without a moment's hesitation, you had the water on as hot as you could take it, as you threw off the borrowed t-shirt you had been wearing. Stepping under the water, you let it soothe you, relaxing muscles still tight and sore from your fight with the spell.

"Y/N?" Dean's voice sounded from the other room, as you shut off the water. Wrapping yourself in a towel, you stepped out of the shower, your legs shaking once again as they grew used to supporting your body. "What the hell are you doing out of bed?" Dean asked, standing at the doorway to the bathroom, not even caring about the fact that only a towel covered you, and not very well at that.

"I told you I was going stir crazy in that room!" You yelled back at him, hiding the fact that your legs felt like they could collapse at any moment. "I needed out of that bed before I exploded!"

"It's too soon!" He yelled back at you, taking a step closer to you. "Rowena said if you pushed it, you would just make yourself weaker, and healing would take that much longer. So, get back into bed!"

Shaking your head, you felt the water flying around you. "No, I won't. You can't make me."

Those were the wrong words to say to Dean. With a low growl deep in his throat, he came striding forward, trapping you in the back of the bathroom. Without hesitation he leaned down, wrapping his arm around your middle, hosting you up and over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Dean, put me down now!" You screamed, as the towel threatened to flop away, leaving your bottom bare right next to Dean's cheek. "Dean!"

His hand came up, pressed against your lower back, holding you and the towel in place. "Hold still." He muttered. 

Frowning in defeat, you laid across his shoulder as he carried you into the room, before he carefully dropped you back on the bed. Holding the towel tightly to your chest, you tried to stand up, but Dean's hand on your shoulder stopped you. "Stay." He ordered like you were a puppy, before taking a step back. Searching through your drawers, he pulled out a pair of panties, tossing them to you, before grabbing a pair of leggings and a sweatshirt. 

"How did you...?" You asked, your face blushing at the thought that Dean Winchester knew where your underwear drawer was, and was handling your panties with ease. 

"I was bored, your room was a mess." Was all he said, surprising you. Slipping on the sweatshirt first, you slid the panties on, while he graciously looked up towards the ceiling. Standing up, you pulled on your leggings, before moving to leave the room. "Whoa, where do you think you're going?"

"I'm dressed, and I was going to go relax in the library." You tried explaining, but with a firm hand Dean started guiding you back to your bed.

"No way. You're staying in here, where you can relax and heal without any distractions." He argued, pulling the covers back so you could slide inside. But the thought of being cooped up in that room, one more day, all by yourself was too much to bear, and you could feel tears threaten to fall. 

"Dean, please..." You started, but he was already stepping back, not paying any attention to the distraught look on your face.

"Y/N, that's enough. I know you are going crazy, but it's for the best. And arguing isn't going to help!" He said calmly, and then you couldn't control the tears any more. Letting them fall, you turned to your side, cuddling into your pillow. It was a buildup of frustration and tiredness, and you couldn't stop the tears no matter how hard you tried.

"Y/N?" You heard Dean ask as he came back from the door. "What's wrong?"

Instead of answering him, you cuddled tighter into your pillow, your quest for getting out of the room forgotten as you lay there wallowing in your misery. Feeling the bed dip down, you felt Dean's hand gently brush the hair back from your face. "Y/N, please, talk to me."

In between your tears, you tried talking to Dean. "I just wanted...and you were mean...to the library...hate this room...crazy..." You stuttered, and slowly Dean understood what you were trying to say.

"Y/N, I didn't mean to make you this upset. But I was just trying to take care of you. You weren't okay, for quite a while, and I don't want you to rush things yet." He explained, shocking you when he pulled you to his chest, cuddling you to him. "Fine. You can go to the library. But there are rules. I will carry you out there, and you will stay in your chair, with a blanket on your lap. And you will drink more of Rowena's tea."

He reached up, gently wiping the tears from your cheek as you nodded at him. Climbing off the bed, he picked you up in his arms, carrying you out of the room and down the hallway. The library was already lit up, with Sam sitting at one of the tables, his gaze on the laptop in front of him. Hearing footsteps, a huge smile broke out on his face when he saw you in his brother's arms. "Y/N!"

"She talked me into bringing her out of her room." Dean grumbled, as you laid your cheek tight to his chest. He carried you to the plush chair in the corner, gently setting you down. Taking the blanket that was on top, he tucked you in, before handing you the book you had left on the table beside the chair. "Now sit, and relax. I'll be back with more of that tea."

You watched him leave, a smile on your face. When you had first met Dean, you had never imagined the rough, gruff hunter of a man would ever be nice to you, or even come to care for you. Yet here he was, taking care of you like a close friend would. And it made you realize how much the somewhat annoying man was coming to mean to you.


	20. Mixed Signals

It was about a week later when you felt completely back to normal. During that week, Dean had been attentive at first, making sure that you were taking it easy. Making sure that you kept drinking the tea, and that you weren't overexerting yourself. But then as time passed, he slowly pulled away, often heading out for hours at the time, coming home and smelling like he drank the bar. 

It shouldn't have hurt you, but it did. You had loved how close the two of you had been while you had been healing. It had given you a chance to see the sweet and caring side of Dean that he normally kept hidden. During that time it had seemed like the two of you had spent so much time together, laughing and telling stories. It had been wonderful, memories that you would always treasure, and it made it that much harder when he just up and stopped.

Racking your brain, you tried to think of something you had said or done to upset him. Something that would have pushed him away, back to the bars and no doubt women that he picked up during the nights he didn't even make it home. You tried to pretend that it didn't hurt, and if Sam noticed, he didn't say anything. 

As much as you hated to admit it, Dean had done something no one else had been able to do since your father's death. He had been able to slither his way into your life, and your heart, making you feel things you never thought you would feel again. You would even go so far to say that you could be falling in love with the exasperating man. And that made his rejection of you and your time together hurt worse than the pain you had gone through during the spell. 

So, without anything else to do, you started looking for jobs. Thinking that if the three of you were out on a hunt, things could go back to normal. Or at least he would be forced to spend time with you. Scouring the laptop for anything that sounded remotely like something you would handle. After hours, you had almost given up when you found it. Hidden towards the back of a newspaper was an article, talking about multiple deaths in this town. At first you had been ready to pass it by, but then you became intrigued. Four men so far had been arrested for murdering their wives or girlfriends. Each woman had been killed the exact same way, a hard, blunt object to the back of the head until it had caved in. At first the cops thought the men were working together, but there was nothing connecting them together. And after the murder the men came out of a fog, pleading over and over that they didn't mean to.

"Hey Y/N, what are you doing still up?" Sam asked as he walked by, already dressed for bed, a book in his hand.

"Trying to find us a case. And I think I did." You answered, checking the clock on the laptop, seeing it was already after midnight. Dean still wasn't back, which meant he had probably found another girl for the night which made you frown. Sam peered down over your shoulder, missing your look of sadness as he read about the case. 

"It does seem like our type of thing. And it's only about four hours away. What do you say we see if Dean makes it back, and we leave in the morning?" Sam asked you, yawning as he stood up. 

Nodding, you closed your laptop, following Sam down the hallway until you reached your door. Hesitating in front of it, you stopped Sam. "Hey Sam, do you think I did something to piss Dean off?"

He seemed surprised by your question. "No, I don't think so. Why would you think that?"

Fiddling with your door handle, you hummed out an answer. "It's nothing."

"Y/N, I'd like to think that we are friends, good friends at that. I will always be here for you. So if you need to talk, talk." Sam assured you.

"Thanks Sam, but I think I'm just going to call it a night." You hedged, before shutting your door behind you. You didn't want Sam pitying you for falling for his brother, when you knew it was a stupid move from day one. But there had been sparks there ever since you saw him in just the towel, and kissing him had been amazing. It wasn't hard to fall for a guy like Dean, but it was sure hard to be around him when he didn't seem to return the feelings.

Changing into your sleep shirt, you slid under the covers, turning your light off as you considered the coming hunt. Maybe it would bring you and Dean back together. If not, it would at least let you know that you needed to move on, before you let your heart become any more taken by him. 

Slamming your head against the pillow, you groaned, knowing this was the reason you had stayed solo for so long. You hadn't wanted to take the chance of falling for someone, and having that thrown right back in your face. Or worse, they died on you, because that's all that ever seemed to happen for hunters. 

As you mentally yelled at yourself for letting your heart strings get pulled, you heard the main door to the bunker slam, and unsteady footsteps head down the iron stairs. Sliding out of bed, you pulled your emergency pistol from the nightstand, heading out of the door and down the darkened hallway. Around the corner you peeked, the gun steady in front of you, lowering it when you recognized Dean's drunken singing.

You could tell when he noticed you. His singing stopped, and his mouth broke out into a huge smile. "Y/N!" He exclaimed, walking forward, almost running into the wall before he noticed the gun in your hand. "What is it? A monster?" He asked, looking frantically around him, almost falling over in the process.

"Nope. Just a drunk man." You answered, grabbing his arm and dragging him down the hallway. 

"Y/N." He slurred, stopping in the middle of the hallway, making you stop too. "Are you going to leave me?"

"Of course not! Why would you think that?" You questioned him, before guiding him into his room so you wouldn't wake Sam.

Getting stuck in his flannel as he tried to take it off, you came over to help him. "Everyone leaves me. Even Sam's left me. I don't want you to leave me." 

Trying to ignore the fact that his words warmed you, you turned your back on him, folding his flannel and placing it on his dresser. "Dean, I don't want to leave you. But why are you worried? You don't even like me."

You felt his hands on your shoulders as he turned you, his body swerving in place, taking everything in his power to stay on his feet. "Not true. I do like you. I just want to keep you safe. And that means not being in a relationship with me." He slurred, stumbling over the words.

Well, at least you had your answer about why he had been ignoring you lately. It fit with the Dean you had come to know, and he would have never told you this if he had been sober. Turning around to face him, your mouth dropped open, and you caught yourself staring. He had already stripped out of his shirt, leaving the upper half of him bare as he fell backwards on the bed, trying to get his boots off. He might not be a weight lifter, but a hunter's life had still given him quite a few muscles. You had already had a chance to see his upper body naked before, but you had been so embarrassed that you hadn't really looked. But now he was too busy trying to untie his shoe that you could just make out the smattering of freckles along his shoulders. You could see his perky nipples, and the slight pudge of belly that was adorable. 

"Help." He ordered, holding his foot out, and feeling sorry for the drunk man, you untied his boots, pulling them off for him. As soon as they were off, he unbuckled his pants, wiggling his hips as he tried pulling them down while still laying back on the bed. You watched the struggle, until he gave you a pleading look, and you raised shaky hands, grasping the rough denim, pulling them over his bow legs, leaving him in nothing but boxer briefs. Trying to be polite, you kept your eyes up, towards his face, but you really wanted to look your fill of him. 

Tossing his clothes on the dresser, you turned to leave, but one word out of his mouth stopped you. "Stay."

"Dean, you're drunk. You'll regret this in the morning. You don't want me to stay." You answered him, even though you really wanted to.

"Please." He begged, scooting over to give you room. Sighing, you slid in under the blankets, turning the light off as you did. Before you could even get comfortable, he reached out, pulling you tight to his chest. Letting yourself get lost in his embrace, you knew you would come to regret this in the morning.


	21. Drunken Amnesia

"Y/N, wake up!" Dean's voice sounded right next to your ear, before his hand playfully slapped your butt, waking you right up.

"Dean!" You exclaimed, rubbing the sleep from your eyes before you glared at him. He was already dressed, a huge smile on his face as if he hadn't gone on a binge the night before. His duffel bag was on the floor next to him, and a cup of coffee was in his hands. His eyes were a little red, the only indication that he had been completely drunk the night before. 

"Not my fault you were such a sleepy head. I tried waking you up earlier but you wouldn't budge." He teased, as you sat up in bed. You didn't miss the way his eyes traveled the bare expanse of your legs as you kicked off the covers, swinging your legs over the side.

"Seriously, hoow are you that perky this morning? You smelt as if you had downed an entire brewery last night." You retorted, stretching your arms over your head, wondering how much he remembered about last night. If he remembered any of his admissions, or the way he pleaded with you to stay the night. The way he had pulled you tight into his arms, kissing the top of your head before falling straight asleep.

Dean unconsciously slipped his tongue out of his mouth, wetting his lower lip as your upper thighs were revealed when you stretched your arms. You had forgotten that you were only wearing a sleep shirt, a short one at that, but you rather enjoyed the feel of his gaze taking in your bare skin. 

"Dean, how do you feel? What do you remember about last night?" You asked him as you slid out of bed, moving to walk by. Grabbing your wrist, he stopped you, his lips next to your ear, his grasp warm against your skin.

"I feel fine. But as to last night, I don't remember much. Just bits and pieces, nothing after I came back to the bunker. But I did enjoy waking up with you in my arms this morning." He whispered, and you pulled back to stare him in the eyes. His normally cocky demeanor did little to hid the fact that he was attempting to avoid your gaze. It made you wonder if he did remember, but didn't want you to know. It wouldn't surprise you, the fact that Dean didn't want to remember his little admission last night. He wouldn't want anyone to feel sorry for him, or pity him.

"So, you don't remember seeing me naked?" You teased, waiting for his reaction.

Watching as he licked his lip again, he glanced down at your loose sleep shirt, before shaking his head slightly. "Sweetheart, that didn't happen. Because I sure as hell wouldn't forget a body like that."

"Well then maybe you remember more than you're letting on." You insisted, just as Sam's voice rang throughout the Bunker's hallway.

"Dean, have you seen Y/N? She's the one who found the hunt, and we need to get going!" 

"I'm right here Sam!" You exclaimed, leaving a disgruntled Dean behind as you walked past a curious Sam to your bedroom. He followed you, standing in the doorway as you pulled on a pair of jeans under your sleep shirt.

"So, you were in Dean's room last night." He hedged, and you hid a smile, knowing Sam was caught in the middle of two people he cared about. 

"I was. But nothing happened. At least not that Dean says he remembers anyway." You answered, turning your back and slipping on a t-shirt while Sam was nice enough to look away. 

"So something happened then?" Sam asked, confused as you turned back to face him, grabbing a bag and throwing some clothes inside. 

Smiling softly, the conversation last night still fresh in your mind, you shrugged. "Not what you're implying. But Dean did happen to mention the reason he turned cold to me once again." 

"And that would be?" Sam asked, checking in the hallway to make sure Dean wasn't within hearing distance.

"He said he's afraid I'll leave him. He doesn't want to get too close to me to only have me leave him. He said everybody he's cared for has left him, even you." You answered, pulling on your favorite gray and blue flannel, your boots the last things you put on. Your words weren't condescending, just truthful. You already knew that things had happened between the brothers, but they were over it, and you didn't want to hurt him.

Sam frowned. "I thought that might be the reason. Dean has a soft heart, one that he doesn't let other people see. That's why he keeps it so closed off, because it hits him hard when people leave. Like our Mom, Dad, Bobby. The list could go on, and that's why he's so careful.

"But you left him?" You asked as you threw your bag over your shoulder. 

"A couple of times. But most of them weren't my fault. I was either dead, or in hell." 

You had started to learn more about the Winchester's history, and you had known they had both died a few times. "Weren't you dead in hell?" 

Sam shook his head. "Nope. Just trapped. But I think the time that hurt him the most was when I didn't look for him when he was sent to purgatory. I hit a dog, and stayed for the vet."

"That's a story you are definitely going to tell me." You said as you followed him down the hallway. You could already hear the Impala running, so you knew Dean was waiting for you in the garage. "But Sam, do you think I'll ever get Dean to trust that I'm not going to leave him?"

Patting you on the back, Sam moved to open the door. "I think he already does. He just needs to make himself see that. So, don't give up Y/N. I think you are a good thing for my brother."

"There you two slowpokes are. Was about ready to head out on my own." Dean grumbled from the side of the Impala. 

"Jerk." Sam grumbled, and you heard Dean answer "Bitch." As you climbed into the backseat, more than ready to get out on a new hunt.


	22. Ice Cream

"Dean, do you ever let anyone else drive?" You grumbled during the fifth hour of your road trip. Sam had fallen asleep, and you were growing tired of being cooped up in the back seat, with nothing to do but sleep or listen to Dean's limited supply of cassettes. You were starting to get cranky, and needed a break from the car, and food. Or at least a chance to drive Baby, and get your mind off of this monotony.

"Hell no." He answered quickly. "Sam's driven a time or two, but no one else. Ever."

Huffing, you leaned back against the seat, crossing your arms, a pout on your face. "Then can we at least stop for a moment? I'm starving!"

Dean's eyes met yours in the rear view mirror before he turned his attention back to the road. "We are almost there. Then we'll get food, and a hotel, and start the hunt in the morning."

"Fine." You answered, still grumpy. Turning your attention to the scenery, you closed your eyes, drifitng off from boredom.

"Y/N, wake up!" Dean yelled, before slamming his door shut, startling you awake. Rubbing your eyes, you saw both Sam and Dean had left you behind, making their way to another number marked door in a line of doors and windows.

Noticing Dean hadc already taken your bag, you followed quickly behind, stepping into the room and blinking your eyes. "How the hell do you even find these rooms?" You asked Dean as you stared in awe at the room in front of you. The walls were blood red with black diamond detailing on them. Mirrors hung above the ceiling, with the comforters a velvet red to match. A shiny black table stood off to the side, along with a matching dresser. "This looks like it belongs in a porno."

"Yep it does." Dean announced proudly, running his hand along the soft comforter. While you weren't exactly thrilled with the design at least it seemed clean. Heading into the bathroom, you saw a huge jacuzzi bathtub along with a nice shower. 

"At least this place has it's perks." You announced, coming back out to see both of the boys were pulling their FBI garb out of their bags. 

"But, food?" You asked, still starving.

"First we're going to interview some people, then bring food back. You coming?" Dean asked, whistling as he made his way into the bathroom.

Making a quick decision, you decided to let them go ahead. Interviewing victims wasn't really your favorite, and you really wanted to try out the bathtub. Give yourself some time alone, after being stuck in the car with the two men for so long. "You go ahead. But something besides a hamburger please!" You yelled after them, waiting until they were gone before you went back into the bathroom. Turning the water on as hot as you could take it, you let it fill up, dropping in the complimentary bath fuzzes. Sliding into the water, you let out a moan, the hot water soothing your body and relaxing your mind. Wanting to stay in there all day, you laid your head back, closing your eyes, ignoring everything that had gone wrong the past couple of weeks. 

Soon the water turned chilled, your skin turning wrinkled and like a prune. Wrapping one of their large red towels around you, you changed into a simple pair of leggings along with one of Dean's shirts, heading over to the bed you had claimed. Laying on your stomach, your feet in the air, you turned on the TV, thumbing through channels until you landed on something looking halfway interesting. 

Feeling relaxed and comfortable, you felt your eyes start to drift shut, just as the door opened, and Sam and Dean came striding inside, their voices loud as they argued. "Dean, I don't care if those men are truly guilty or not! Something forced them to kill those women, and it's not just their lack of ethics!"

"I'm just thinking it's random chance, that's all. I don't think we have a case here!" Dean exclaimed, tossing a bag full of fried chicken onto the table before turning back to his brother. "So what if they were all killed the same way?:

"Dean, are you even listening to yourself?" Sam asked, looking to you for help. "Of course there is a case here! If you paid any attention to the victims instead of flirting with the deputy we wouldn't be having this conversation right now!"

That's when you really woke up. Sitting up, you stared at Dean, waiting for him to argue with Sam's statement, waiting to see what he would say. It wasn't like the two of you were truly in a relationship, but still, you were having a hard time hiding your feelings for the exasperating man, and you were certain he had been telling the truth when he had drunk.

"It's not my fault she was so pretty, so nice." Dean answered, his words exactly not what you wanted to hear. "She even gave me this." He told Sam, totally ignoring you as he pulled out a slip of paper, no doubt with the woman's phone number on it. 

"Dean." Sam warned, seeing the way you were sitting there in shock. 

"What?" He asked, before glancing your way. "Y/N, it doesn't mean much. It's not like you and I have a real relationship anyways."

Those words hurt, and you tried hard to show that they didn't. But it was hard to sit there, pretending everything was okay when it felt like your heart had been stabbed by a million sharp needles, over and over again. "Sure, whatever you say Dean."

"Good, let's eat." He tossed you a bag, which held the hamburger you hadn't even wanted in the first place. Staring down at it in disgust, you dropped it in the trash before heading back to the bathroom, trying to find some sort solace in the small room.

Minutes later a knock sounded at your door, and you opened it to see Sam standing there. "Y/N, Dean's gone, please come out now."

Begrudgingly, you followed him back in the main room, where he handed you half of his sandwich. "Why don't you get dressed, maybe we can find someplace in this town that sells ice cream." He bribed you, knowing how much you loved the treat. 

"Sam, did I do something wrong? I thought Dean and I were doing okay, even though he said he didn't want a relationship because of who he was." You hedged, as you pulled on your coat.

"I have no idea. One minute things were going great, he was even talking about you. Don't tell him I told you this, but he was considering giving the two of you a chance. He really cares for you. But then, all of a sudden he was fawning over that deputy, and acting a little strange. Don't worry, it should wear off." He assured you.

Locking your arm in his, you let your moose of a friend lead you out into the cool night air, hoping some frozen treats and the company of your friend would get your mind off of the fact that the man you loved was acting shady, like you weren't important to him at all.


	23. Unbelievable

After eating more ice cream than you had in a long time, you walked with Sam back to the motel room, not surprised to see it was still dark and empty. Dean was out there, doing who knows what, leaving an empty pit in your stomach. It wasn't like he was yours, but you were starting to really wish he was. The man had gotten under your skin, and you were scared at how much you had come to care for him. The L word could even be brought to mind, but that thought had your palms sweaty and your knees weak. Because a man like Dean Winchester could ruin you, easily.

Slipping into bed, you closed your eyes, hugging your pillow tight to you as you heard Sam moving around the room, getting ready for bed himself. Soon the sound of a bed groaning, and the light once again being shut off told you Sam had climbed into the other bed. Sleep was hard to come by, and you felt yourself tossing and turning more than normal. After what seemed like forever, you climbed out of bed, walking past a slightly snoring Sam to the bathroom. Leaving the light off and the door opened, you poured yourself a glass of water, sitting down on the toilet seat to drink it. Sipping it, you thought about the future, what it would hold for you. So much of your life had changed since you met the Winchesters on a hunt that seemed so long ago. Good things had happened, like finally having people that you could trust and talk to. Then there were the bad things, like being tortured by Crowley, that you will always have the scars, mentally and physically from. 

It wasn't those things that made you wonder about the future. It was the man with the green eyes that haunted your dreams. Those amazing green eyes and his plump lips that you wanted to feel against yours once again. It was hard to see him turn away from you, to pretend that you're feelings didn't exist while he went off with the girl of the week. You weren't sure how much more of that you could take, before you would have to move on. It would be hard leaving him, along with Sam and the Bunker behind, but it might be for the best.

At those thoughts your throat constricted, your eyes burning with unshed tears. Hastily wiping them away, you stilled when you heard the sound of the door being unlocked. Ready for the sound of Dean stumbling drunkingly around the room, you were on high alert when you heard quiet footsteps. When they stopped, you glanced outside the room, seeing a tall figure staring down at your crumpled up bed. It did look like you were still sleeping there, with both pillows under the blankets, the entire thing pushed together in yoru quest for sleep. 

As your eyes adjusted to slim moonlight shining through the window, you began to notice the bowleggedness in the person's legs, the square shoulders that you had become used to. It was Dean, but it made you wonder why he was staring down at your bed, and why he wasn't getting ready for bed himself. Setting your cup down quietly on the vanity, you stood up, ready to move inside the room, and find out exactly what Dean was doing.

With your hand on the doorframe you were ready to make yourself known when you saw Dean move. Striding closer to the bed, almost as if he was in a trance, he raised his arm, holding out a tire wrench. Curious, you watched in shock as he raised it, bringing it down over and over again where you should have been laying. The commotion woke Sam, who lunged out of bed, staring at his brother in confusion.

"Dean, what the hell are you doing?" Sam yelled just as you came into the room too, wondering what had gotten into Dean.

"It must be done. She said I have to take care of loose ends before we can finally be together." Dean said, his voice monotone and flat. 

"Who said? What is going on?" Sam asked, turning on the light and turning to his brother. "Y/N?" He threw the covers back, looking to make sure you hadn't been killed in your sleep.

"Over here. Thank god I needed a drink of water." You muttered, moving closer to the brothers, wondering why the hell Dean had just tried to kill you.

Dean saw you moving forward, his eyes narrowing before he raised the tire wrench, moving to come after you. Sam, thinking quickly, grabbed Dean, taking the wrench from him and tossing it across the room where he banged against the wall. "Dean!" He yelled, shaking his brother who was just staring at you.

"I have to Sam. She said I have to before we can be together!" Dean repeated, trying to get away from his brother.

"Sam, what's up with him?" You asked, taking a step back, to the bathroom, where at least there would be a door between you and Dean who seemed bent on killing you for some weird reason.

"I think he's spelled or something." Sam answered breathlessly as he held a struggling Dean in his arms. "Why don't you head out, maybe get your own room while I try to deal with him?"

Nodding, you grabbed your bag before moving around a growling Dean to the door. As you opened it Dean's voice stopped you in your tracks. "Y/N, you can't run. She promised me that once I killed you, we would be together forever. It's nothing personal, but I will find you, and I will finish the job."

With shaking hands, you slammed the door, leaning against it for a second before you made yourself move. It wasn't safe to stand there, and you were pretty sure it wasn't safe to stay in the same motel. Wrapping your arms around your body, you began your trek closer into town, hoping to find another room available this late at night.


	24. Siren's Call

Of course as you started walking, your items wrapped in your arms, the sky opened and the rain poured down, soaking you instantly. It mixed with the tears, washing them away as you looked for somewhere to stay. You were tired, upset and confused, and it wasn't a good combination while you were walking in a strange town, with your only weapons left behind in your rush to leave.

As you finally spotted the neon sign of a motel just ahead of you, thunder shook the ground, a lightning bolt hitting the tree across from you. Rushing the last couple of steps, you dripped into the front lobby of a nicer looking hotel. 

"Oh you poor thing." An older woman said, standing up from her spot in front of the fireplace. "Let's get you fixed up."

Before even coming over to the desk, she went and poured you a nice hot cup of tea. Handing it to you, she took her place, looking over her small, wired rim glasses at you. "I take it you're needing a place to stay for the night."

Shivering, you nodded, before taking a sip of the liquid. "Well, you're in luck. We have one room left, a single queen. I'll give it to you for half price."

"You don't have to do that." You argued, pulling out your wallet.

"Nonsense dear. I can always spot a girl down on her luck, and that seems to fit you. Let me help you out a little."

Giving up, you paid the small amount in cash, wanting no trace back to you in case Dean escaped from his brother. You hated leaving him to deal with his brother, but Dean hadn't been intent on killing his brother, just you.

Handing you a key, the woman handed you a small paper bag. "Just a little something to hold you over until complimentary breakfast in the morning. Now you go get a good night's sleep, and I'll see you in the morning."

Walking back outside, you stained under the cover, walking to the room on the end. Opening the door, you were surprised at how homey it felt. There was a heavy quilt on the bed, and rich wooden furniture throughout. Opening the paper bag, you smiled at the apple and cookies inside. That lady had to be someone's amazing grandma, you thought to yourself as you peeled off your soaked clothes. Slipping into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, you slipped into the bed, checking your phone for any updates. Sam had texted you, twice, about ten minutes ago. "I have him subdued." Was the first text. The second came five minutes later. "Let me know you've made it somewhere safe. I think he's been infected by the siren we're fighting. Don't give up on him, it's not his fault."

So, that would explain his weird behavior, and his utter devotion to the woman he had just met. It made you feel a little better, even if he had just tried to kill you. Feeling much better, you quickly fell asleep, hoping you would be able to help Sam finish out the case tomorrow.

________________________________________

With the sun peaking through the curtains, you woke, stretching your arms over your head. You had slept amazingly well, with the comfortable mattress, and the warm quilt over you. Yawning, you picked your phone up from the nightstand, frustrated with yourself when it would plug in. Of course the battery had died, and your charger was still in the old motel room. Frowning, you began the tedious task of looking through the phone book, trying to remember the name of the hotel Sam and Dean were currently at. All the hotels ran together after being on the road off and on, and you could only remember that it started with an M.

Scanning through each page, you finally found what seemed right, the Marmot Inn. It was a funky name, not something you would normally name a hotel. Calling the front desk, you waited impatiently, wanting to know how Dean was doing. If he had tried to kill his brother yet, and if not if Sam had found anything out. Thinking you would go deal with the siren while he stayed and dealt with his brother, you quickly asked to be transferred to their room.

When the phone rang once, then twice, you started to get concerned, wondering if Dean had overpowered Sam. By the fourth ring you were ready to go back, but Sam picked up. "Hello?" He asked carefully.

"Hey Sam!" You answered. "How is everything going over there? Should I come back or..."

"No, don't come back!" He replied quickly. "I have Dean tied down, but all he's talking about is coming after you. Whatever that Siren hit him with, it's pretty strong. But how are you? I tried calling you earlier, grew worried when you wouldn't answer."

Hearing a commotion out front, you tried peaking out the window, but the old phone had a short cord that left you sitting on the bed. "Sorry, my stupid phone died, and in my haste I didn't grab the charger. So Sam, why don't I go try to deal with this Siren, while you keep an eye on Dean?"

"Y/N, are you sure that's a good idea? She wants you dead." Sam argued, just as your door busted open, and a striking blonde haired lady in a deputies outfit stood there. "Just a minute Sam." You said, not hanging up, but setting the phone down.

"Can I help you?" You asked, watching her carefully. She came into your room like she owned the place, looking you up and down before raising an eyebrow.

"I would have expected something, more, leggy." She said, confusing you. "You don't seem like his type."

Understanding dawned, the siren was right in front of you. You could slightly hear Sam's voice on the other end but you were too busy making sure she did nothing drastic. "Dean doesn't have a type. If it's a female, it's good enough." You answered, even though that wasn't exactly true.

"I guess. But a man as handsome as that one, and he picks a woman like you? Have you even heard of makeup before?"

"Are you just hear to critic me, or did you have something else in mind?" You asked, standing up and eyeing your bag that held your knife. 

"Oh I have something nice planned for you. How about you and I go visit that man you seem to be madly in love with. I can watch him finish you off. It will be so much fun." She purred, moving faster than you had expected, wrapping her hand in your hair and slamming your head down against the table.


	25. Taking Care of Business

The hit was hard enough that it knocked you off your feet, losing precious seconds as she took control of you, wrapping her arm around your throat, pressing a blade to your skin. "I could poison you, but that would be too easy. I want you to suffer, then have your lover boy kill you."

"You do know that we're not really together, right?" You wheezed, your head pounding from the hit it had taken. 

"That doesn't matter. I can see what's in your hearts, and the feelings he has for you. Wow, it's a shame he has them so deeply buried." She answered as she pulled you through the door. You glanced around, hoping there was someone to help you, but the walkway was empty as she pulled you to her car.

"Really? A car? I figured you would have had powers to transport us or something." You sassed, regretting it the moment she slammed your head into the door frame, knocking you unconscious.

__________________________

It was only a short time later you found yourself coming to, your head pounding immensely. The siren was parking her car in front of a small nondescript house. Nothing about this Siren seemed like what you would expect, and you could understand why she had survived so long. "Good, you're awake." She said, grabbing your arm and pulling you into her house. Pushing you past a nicely decorated living room, she shoved you into a chair in her kitchen, before grabbing a pair of handcuffs and locking your hands to the chair. "There, that should hold you. At least, until Dean get's here and finishes his job."

You could have easily stood up from the chair, making a run for the door while she was busy typing on her phone. But running from her now wouldn't solve the problem of Dean wanting to kill you. And from what you remembered, you needed the blood of the person spelled to kill the siren.

"There, he should be on his way." She said gleefully, rubbing her hands together. "Doesn't mean I can't have a little fun while we wait for him.

Pulling a knife from a drawer, she walked over to you, and that's when you struggled against the handcuffs, knocking the chair over, smacking your shoulder into the hard tile. "See, wasn't that a stupid move?" She scolded, easily picking up the chair and sitting you back up. Widening her legs, she plopped down on your lap, holding your bottom half still while she studied you.

"Maybe I was wrong. Maybe I should have picked you instead of Dean." She murmured, running the knife along your cheek, not hard enough to draw blood. It was almost like it was foreplay for her. Her tongue between her teeth, she ran the blade over your mouth, before leaning forward, her lips inches away from yours. "I just might have to stop Dean from killing you. Keeping you as a pet sounds like much more fun." She whispered, before pressing her lips to yours, passing her poison into your system. Knowing you had only minutes before it started working, you struggled against her hold on you. 

Pulling back, you could see the lust in her eyes, as she brought the knife back to your cheek, making a clean slice. "I thought you wanted me as a pet?" You asked, wondering why she had cut you.

"A pet I can torture." She purred, making a cut on your other cheek as well, the knife soon covered in your blood. As she pulled it back, intent on kissing you again, you reared your head back, slamming it into hers with all of your might, knocking her off of your lap, where she landed in a heap on the floor. Watching her fall to the floor, you could feel the effects of her poison start to take control, an unresistable urge to do anything she asked. 

Knowing you probably had done nothing more than piss her off, you were surprised to see her staggering to her feet, the knife sticking out of her chest. Looking up at you, her eyes blown wide with shock, she opened her mouth, but before she could say anything, she fell to the floor. Dead.

As you stared down at her, you heard the front door rattling, before a breathless Sam came rushing into the room. "Y/N!" He exclaimed, looking between you and the Siren. "What the hell happened? I got the message she sent Dean, and came straight away."

As quickly as the poison had entered your system it faded away, leaving you with nothing more than a pounding headache from being knocked around a couple of times. "She was at my hotel when I woke up. Brought me back here, decided I would make a nice pet and poisoned me. But then she fell on her knife, a knife that had my blood on it, killing her. Probably the easiest hunt I've ever been on."

Pulling the key from her pocket, Sam quickly undid the handcuffs, helping you to your feet. Leaving her there, laying in a puddle of her own blood, Sam guided you out to the Impala. "Where's Dean?"

After Sam had helped you inside, he answered. "Tied up in the bathroom. Hopefully he should be back to normal by now."

"Can we stop at my room first? All my stuff is there." You asked as Sam drove. Nodding, he pulled into the hotel you had stayed at last night.

Soon, your stuff was back in your possession, and Sam was making his way back towards the hotel. "Y/N, I know he tried to kill you, but please. Don't be too hard on him. It truly wasn't him." Sam said, trying to protect his brother.

"I know Sam. It's just, I'm not sure me being with the two of you is such a good idea anymore." You admitted. "Not because of this, I know it wasn't his fault. But it's always something, and Dean's never going to truly admit his feelings for me. Or if he does, he's never going to act on them. It's hard, being around a man you love, knowing that nothing will ever happen."

Sam turned his pained expression towards you as he turned off the engine. "Y/N, I will support whatever decision you decide is the best. Even though I won't like it. But please. Just give him a little more time, see if the stubborn idiot will finally realize what he's missing."

Nodding, you took a deep breath, wondering what you were going to find when you walked inside. If Dean would pretend nothing happened, or if this would push the two of you even farther apart. Sadly, you had a feeling Dean would be leaning towards the second option.


	26. Finally

With trepidation filling your being, you opened the door, surprised to see that Dean was sitting on the bed, slowly pulling off the cuffs that had been holding him. Maybe you shouldn't have been surprised, after all he was Dean Winchester, and he was used to making his way out of tight situations.

"Y/N." He breathed, looking up from his hands, his face full of relief when he noticed you were okay and relatively unharmed. Standing up, he moved to come over to you, before stopping himself quickly. "Are you, did she..." He stuttered, unable to find the right words to say.

"I'm good. She talked a good talk, even used her poison on me, but that worked out well, because I was able to kill her then." You said carefully, waiting for what you knew was going to happen. For him to apologize, taking all the blame while trying to push you farther away. 

"Y/N, I'm so sorry." He started, exactly like you knew he would. "I didn't realize she was the siren until it was too late. I promise I never would want to kill you." 

Sam came in to the room at that moment, but a look from his brother had him turning right back around. "Why don't I go grab us some food." He muttered as he walked out the door, shutting it behind him.

"Dean, I know that. You were poisoned, and it's hard to resist that. But you didn't harm me, she's dead, and that's all that matters." You assured him, leading him to the bed where you perched on the end of it, wondering how you could make him see that it was alright. That you were a big girl, and a hunter and you could take care of yourself. That if he just opened up his heart to you, you wouldn't leave him like he was afraid you would.

Sitting down next to you, he stared down at the handcuff still hanging from his wrist. The two of you were silent, Dean trying to find the right words to say while you waited, hating the fact that he could tear you apart with only a word or two. He might be afraid of you leaving him, but if he didn't open up soon, that's exactly what you were going to do. Anything would be better than staying here, never having the chance to love him and be loved.

"Y/N, I remember what I said that night I was drunk." He told you, catching your attention. "I know I told you why I was afraid to start a relationship. Because things like this would happen, or you would grow tired of me and walk out that door. This hunting trip I kept telling myself I was making the right decision. That I could survive with just being friends with you. It wasn't what I wanted, and it was already a hopeless cause, but I couldn't let my true feelings be known."

"Dean..." You started, not knowing what to say, but he continued on.

"And then, while Sam and I were out doing research, he talked to me. And while he might not have the greatest track record with relationships, he said something that stuck in my gut. He told me that we all lose people we love. They either die, or walk away. Or in Sammy's case a little bit of everything. But it's worse to push them away, to pretend the feelings aren't there. Because when you are on your last breath, you will be thankful for all the times you were able to spend together. Instead of thinking about all the could have beens."

"What are you saying?" You asked, hope blooming in your chest that you might have a chance with him after all. 

"I know I'm not good with words. But what I'm trying to say is, that siren knew what was in my heart, what I desired, and tried to take it from me. It was you. I desire you. Hell, I even think I'm in love with you. As a hunter our lives aren't the longest, and I don't want to be dying on my death bed, wishing I had gotten the balls to tell you how I truly felt. That I was brave enough to finally try a relationship with you. That is, if you still want to try?"

Truthfully, you had given up hope that something like this would happen. That Dean would finally see reason and give a relationship a chance. It was easy to see how uncomfortable he felt, how out of his comfort zone he was. His shoulders were hunched, his hands clenched in his lap, and he wouldn't even look your way.

"Dean, look at me." You told him softly, waiting until his mossy green eyes were on you. "Of course I still want to try. I've fallen for you hard, and nothing is going to change that fact. It's about time you wrapped your mind around that fact too."

"Too bad it took a siren to make this work out huh." He answered, a smile slowly growing on his face. 

"Maybe I should have thanked her instead of killing her." You teased, taking the chance to lean to him to press your lips against his. Before yours could touch the smoothness of his plump lips, your nose bumped his, and you laughed. 

"Here, let's try this again." He suggested, turning to face you better. Cupping your face, he lightly kissed you, his lips brushing softly against yours. Again and again, he brushed his lips against yours, before finally moving in and sealing them over yours. It was unlike the first kiss you had shared. That one had been a surprise, a heat of the moment type of kiss. This one was full of promise, full of unspoken feelings that you couldn't wait to explore with him. Pulling you closer to him, he changed the angle of the kiss as your hands moved to wrap in his hair.

It was only seconds later he pulled back, resting his forehead against yours. "No matter how much I would like to move this along, I know Sam will be back any minute. And I really don't feel like having my brother walk in on us."

Nodding, you let yourself revel in the feel of being held in his arms. It was almost as good as having his lips against yours. As his lips brushed your forehead, you couldn't believe your luck. Just hours ago you had been worried that you might have to walk away, and now, here you were, ready to start a relationship with him. And while it might not be all smooth sailing, you knew it was a step worth taking.


	27. Settling In

Both of you were laying against the headboard, shoulders touching, as you watched a movie on your laptop when Sam walked into the room. It was funny, the way he barely opened the door, peaking one eye through the crack, checking to make sure the coast was clear before he came in, a big pizza box in his hand.

"Sam, I promise we're decent." You told him, which made Dean chuckle.

"I wouldn't say that." Dean teased, his hand resting on top of your thigh. Shaking his head, Sam placed the pizza on the table, as you slid off the bed, your stomach rumbling. 

"So, things are good?" Sam asked, watching you carefully. Nodding, you glanced back at Dean, catching him staring at your butt. Raising an eyebrow at him, he just shrugged at you, not ashamed, before heading over to the fridge, grabbing beers for everyone.

"I think so." You answered, hoping it was true. It would take a while to know for sure, since you and Dean had done nothing but butt heads since day one. But you couldn't wait to take the chance.

Sitting down at the table, you grabbed a slice of the pizza just as Dean handed you a beer. "So Dean, how did that siren get the jump on you anyways?" You asked him, before shoving a bite into your mouth.

As he sat down next to you, he shrugged. "I seriously have no idea. I was trying to get some information from her, and she was being pretty suggestive. I tried ignoring it."

"Didn't she offer you a soda?" Sam asked, and Dean nodded. "That's probably how she poisoned you. Because you never seemed to fall for her flirting."

Dean looked at you, puffing out his chest slightly as if saying, see I never looked at any woman but you.

"Well, it doesn't matter. I was just curious." You told him. Yawning, you set down the crust of the pizza, ready to fall asleep. "I think I'm going to call it a night."

Grabbing your bag, you went into the bathroom, changing into a pair of sleep shorts and a tank top. When you came back out, the table was cleaned off, and Sam was already lounging in his bed, a book in his hand. Dean was standing there, looking down at the only other bed, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Do you want me to take the couch?" You asked him, wondering what was going through that mind of his. Here the two of you had just talked things out, agreeing to try a relationship, and it almost looked like he didn't even want to sleep in the same bed as you.

"No! It's not that. I just... I. Never mind." He told you, heading into the bathroom. Pulling the covers back, you slid in, hiding another yawn.

It didn't take long for Dean to come back from the bathroom, wearing just his boxers and his undershirt. Watching as his muscles bunched as he moved, you couldn't believe how handsome he truly was. Turning the light off, he slid in next to you. Awkwardly, the two of you laid there, neither one touching the other, not knowing what to do, or how to make the first move. 

"Y/N, earlier, I was remembering the last time we shared a bed. That hunt, in Colorado, after we kissed. When you fell asleep in my arms. It was the best night of sleep I had had in a while, and it felt right having you in my arms."

Rolling over to your side, you placed your hand on his chest. "I loved it too. Being held in your arms, I slept better than I have since I became a hunter. No nightmares."

Holding his arm up, he let you settle against him, his arms coming down to rest over yours. "I'm sorry it took me so long to stop being an ass."

"Dean, you weren't an ass. I understand why you acted that way. You've lost so much, it's surprised how much you still open your heart to people." You told him, surprising him.

"I don't." He argued, but you pressed a finger to his lips, stopping him.

"You do, you just don't see it. I mean Sam's different, he's your brother. But Cas, Jody, even Donna. You care for them."

"Not as much as I care for you." He told you, before you laid your head against his chest, letting the motion of his hand lull you to sleep.

______________________________________

Waking up that morning was wonderful. You were warm and comfortable, Dean's arm still wrapped tightly around you. Stretching, you opened your eyes, seeing Sam sitting at the table, his laptop already up and running.

"Morning sleepyhead." He whispered, and you glanced up to see Dean was still sound asleep, a smile on his face. "He never sleeps this late." Sam told you, smiling at you. 

Moving to slide out from under Dean's arms, you stopped when he groaned low in his throat, his arm tightening on you. Turning to look at Sam, he just shrugged before shutting his laptop. Grabbing his coat, he slipped out of the room, leaving you and Dean alone. With Sam gone, and no pending cases, you rested your head against Dean's chest, thinking a little more sleep wouldn't be a bad thing. Especially since it would be in Dean's arms. 

"Is he gone?" Dean asked groggily, his green eyes blinking as he slowly woke up. 

"Yeah he is." You answered, just as Dean's hand grasped your chin, tilting your head up until your lips connected with his.

"Good, I've been wanting to do that for a while." He told you as you stretched out on top of him. 

"I have a feeling he will be gone for a while." You hinted at Dean, who was busy moving his hands up and down your sides, sending shivers running through your body.

"Hmm." He teased. "I wonder what we could do to pass the time." 

"I think I have an idea." You told him, nibbling on your lip before you captured his lips in your own.


	28. Trip Home

By the time Sam finally returned to the motel room, you and Dean were once again dressed, and ready to head back home. As you sat at the table, you watched Sam carefully poke his head inside, making sure that the coast was clear before he entered.

Tossing you a bag, he sat down across from you just as Dean came out of the bathroom, his hair wet, a satisfied smile on his face. "So Sammy, got any hunts for us?"

Sitting down his coffee cup, Sam shook his head. "Nothing. I spent some time at the coffee shop, looking for anything close by, but it's quiet. Too quiet."

The smile slid off of Dean's face. "I hate when it's that quiet. Means that something big is coming. Something that always messes up our life. Why can't it be something easy for once?"

Finishing off your bite of bagel, you shrugged your shoulders. "Maybe it's just quiet, like the monsters too a vacation or something."

Both Sam and Dean started laughing, while you just sat there, taking another bite of your breakfast. While you hadn't been apart of any of their big hunts, you weren't sure you were quite ready yet, and you were really hoping it was nothing. "Y/N, I sure hope so. That means you and I could spend some time together, without the threat of the world ending hanging over us." Dean whispered in your ear as he leaned in, grabbing a bagel. 

There was nothing you wanted more. Now that Dean was no longer fighting his fear of losing you, you couldn't wait to see where this went. It was already amazing, and you were ready for more. 

It was only a short time later the three of you were saying goodbye to the gaudy, blood red motel room, planning on heading back to the bunker and relaxing until something else came along. You went to sit in the backseat, like you normally did, but Sam placed a hand on your shoulder, stopping you. "Why don't you sit up front? I could use a nap, and I wouldn't mind stretching out in the backseat."

Glancing towards Dean, he nodded, winking at you, so you slid into the passenger seat. It felt weird, almost forbidden, sitting in the front while Sam sprawled out in the backseat, his long lean body almost too long to fit. Placing your hands in your lap, you watched out the window as Dean pulled out of the parking lot. Staying close to the window, you listened as he turned the radio on, AC/DC playing softly.

Only a couple of minutes had passed when you heard the gentle snoring of Sam in the backseat. Turning, you softly giggled at the crooked way he was sleeping, his head bent awkwardly. "He's going to regret that in a couple of hours." You told Dean, who glanced in the rear view mirror.

"Poor kid. So freakishly tall that he can't get comfortable anywhere. Usually his feet are hanging off of beds, tripping me up in the middle of the night." Dean teased.

"Kid? He has to be around thirty!" You exclaimed, but Dean just shrugged.

"He's my little brother. I've always had to watch out for him, so he will always be like a kid to me. A freakishly tall one that shoots almost better than me, but still..."

Dean raised his arm, beckoning to you to move closer. Sliding across the seat, you relaxed against him, letting his arm rest over your shoulders. It was nice, and felt like home. "So, it's been just the two of you then." You continued, loving how much he was opening up to you. Dean had always been so quite about his life, and what had happened before. 

You saw him glance in the rear view mirror again. "Yep, just me and Sammy. Mom died when he was just a baby, and Dad was so wracked with sorrow that it fell on me to take care of him. Then, when Dad died, it was just the two of us, hunting monsters together. At least it was until Cas, then you came along."

"But the two of you, no matter what friends show up, will always have that special bond." You insisted. "That has to be nice. To have someone you can trust with your life, that you can rely on."

Dean faced you then, just for a second. But it was long enough that you saw the hidden emotion flashing behind those mossy orbs of his. "For the longest time. I thought I would only have Sammy to rely on. Then Cas came along, and I'm not sure what Sammy and I would do without him. But none of that is close to what I feel for you. And that scares me."

Pressing your lips against his cheek, you laid your head on his shoulder. "It scares me too."

After that, the conversation died down, but you didn't mind. It was nice sitting there, as trees and rivers flew past the window, the breeze brushing the hair back from your face as you cuddled against Dean. Occasionally he would brush your skin with his knuckles, assuring himself that you were there, that you were real.

Soon, you felt your eyes drifting shut, the warmth of the sun shining through making your head heavy. Making sure the radio was on low, Dean let you sleep, keeping you tight to his side.

_________________________________________

It wasn't until the sun started to fade behind the trees that you came too. "Hey there sleepyhead." Dean said softly next to your head, as you tried to gather your bearings. "About ten more minutes than we will be home."

Glancing behind you, you saw that Sam was awake, busy clicking away on his phone. Yawning, you reached over, surprising Dean when you threaded your fingers through his. "Sorry if I drooled on you." You apologized, earning a smile from him.

"Drool? Nah. But you did snore so loud it woke Sam up." He teased.

"I did not!" You argued, checking with Sam to see if it was true, but by the small smile on his face you knew it wasn't. Smacking Dean lightly on the shoulder, you scooted away, back by the window. 

"Okay, you didn't snore, or drool." He assured you, just as he began pulling into the bunker's garage. Once you were in the brightly illuminated room, you stood up, stretching your sore back from being in the car for so long. Dean had already grabbed your bag, and Sam had already made his way to his room.

Following Dean down the hallway, you stopped in front of your room, waiting for him to hand you your bag. "Dean?" You finally asked as he kept on walking. "My bag?"

He stopped, raising an eyebrow at you. "What are you doing there?"

Placing your hand on your hips, you copied his raised eyebrow. "This is my room, remember?"

Smiling sheepishly, Dean pushed open the door to his room. "But I was thinking. Wouldn't you be much more comfortable in here, with me? You said yourself, you sleep better when you're in the same bed as me."

Shaking your head at his antics, you knew you wouldn't say no. There was no way you could turn down sharing Dean's bed. Following him into his room, you caught the shirt he threw at you. "Now, no funny business, got it? I just drove like six hours straight, and I'm exhausted."

Slipping into the bed, you waited until he slid in next to you, before cuddling against his side. "Don't worry. We have all the time in the world for that." You assured him, as he went to turn off the light. 

"Y/N, I was just..." He started, but you pressed a finger to his lips.

"Nope, none of that tonight. You need your sleep." You ordered, feeling him sigh underneath you.


	29. Domestic

Waking up the next morning, it took you a moment to realize where you were. The bed was soft, a lot softer than yours. It's memory foam cushioned your hip, but your chest and head were placed on something firm and solid, with a heavy weight over your back, your legs tangled with someone else's.

Peeking an eye open, you could just make out the stubble beginning to grow on Dean's chin, the way his chest still moved up and down slowly as he still slept. His arm was wrapped tightly around you, holding you close to his chest, his hand splayed protectively across your back. You could grow accustomed to waking up this way, safe and warm in his arms.

Seeing the clock on the nightstand flashing 8:30, you carefully slid out from under his arm, watching as he shifted on the bed as soon as you were gone. It gave you a chance to really look at him. With his freckles all along his nose, and his full lashes dusting his cheeks, he looked so much younger asleep. Less beaten and road weary, he didn't look like the deadly hunter he truly was.

Slipping out of the room, you made your way towards the kitchen, already smelling the coffee brewing. Greeting Sam as you walked inside, you poured yourself a cup of coffee before sitting down across from him. 

"So, you found us another hunt yet?" You asked him, noticing he was already scouring newspaper articles on his laptop. It was easy to see he had already been up for a while. He was dressed in work out pants, his hair plastered to his head, and he was currently sipping on a smoothie.

"Not yet. Want one?" He asked, holding the smoothie up. Shaking your head no, you went to the fridge, pulling out the makings for an omelet. As you whisked together the eggs, you wondered what life in the bunker would be like now that you and Dean were done fighting your attraction towards each other. Not just in the bunker, but in real life too. Things between you were still so new, you weren't sure how everything would work, and that made you nervous. You were excited for this chance to be with Dean, but you were afraid it could consume you, or wreck your life if it ended. 

"Y/N, you okay?" Sam asked, noticing that you had stopped whisking and just stood there, zoned out.

"Yeah, just thinking." You answered, getting ready to cook the omelet. 

"About me?" Dean teased as he walked in the room. He was currently wearing the gray robe he seemed to love, his hair tousled and standing on end. Stumbling to the coffee pot, he poured himself a huge cup before looking over your shoulder. "Yummy, omelets."

"Just thinking." You answered. "And you can make your own breakfast."

Wrapping his arms around your waist, he nibbled against your neck. "But you make such good omelets. Please?"

"And I'm out of here." Sam announced, grabbing his laptop and smoothie, leaving the kitchen in a hurry. Turning to face Dean, you were trapped between him and the counter, his arms on each side of you as he stepped even closer to you. "Please?" He whispered again, before capturing your lips. Wrapping your arms around his neck, you ran your fingers through the tips of his hair, standing on your tip toes. 

When you were nice and flustered, he stepped back, reaching around you to shut the stove off. Grabbing the plate, he plated the omelet before winking at you, and that's when you realized he had stolen your breakfast. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" You asked him, reaching for it, but he held it above his head where you couldn't reach.

"You were going to share, I know it. So I just helped you out." He told you, taking a bite. Humphing, you turned back around, getting to work on another one, as he sat down at the table. Adding even more ingredients to this one, when you took it over to the table, he looked at it in surprise. 

"What? I made mine how I want. Maybe you should make your own next time." You teased, watching as he considered stealing this one as well. 

"I'll make dinner." He offered. "Then we're even."

Nodding, you took a sip of your coffee, finishing your breakfast in comfortable silence. Leaving clean up for him, you walked past the library, planning on heading into the bathroom and taking a shower before you got down to researching. "Y/N." Sam said, stopping you. He had already showered, his hair still dripping as he lounged in a chair, his laptop once again in front of him. 

Coming to stand next to him, you waited for him to continue. "Thank you." He said simply, and you tilted your head in confusion. "First of all, don't do that again. You just acted like Cas. But thank you. It's nice seeing Dean like this. He deserves to be happy, and I think you can do that for him."

"Thanks Sam." You answered, leaning down and kissing his cheek.

"Whoa, what's going on in here?" Dean asked, coming from the kitchen. "Sam, are you trying to steal my girl?"

You could feel Sam stiffen up next to you, not sure if Dean was teasing, or if he was ready to take Sam's head off. Straightening up, you looked at Dean, who had a big smile on his face, and you placed your hand on Sam's shoulder, just as he realized everything was okay.

"I tried. But she's got horrible taste." Sam sassed back, and you threw your head back, laughing heartily. 

"I'd say her taste is just fine." Dean answered back, slapping his brother on the back before heading towards the his room. 

"Dean, I found a hunt!" Sam yelled after his retreating back. Sitting down on the table, you waited for him to explain. "It's not much to go on, but there's been a bunch of people missing from this town. Only men, and so far none of the bodies have been found."

"Please don't say it's siren's again." You pleaded, thinking you couldn't deal with another spell bound Dean.

"I don't think so. But I'm not sure what it's dealing with. I do think it's something we should check out." He told you, and you stood up. 

"Alright. Give me about an hour, and I should be ready." You told him, knowing that Dean was probably already out double checking the Impala, ready to go.


	30. Figuring Things Out

Another day spent in the backseat of the Impala as Dean sped down the deserted highways to what could be a hunt. Sam had his head in a book, headphones on to ignore the loud music Dean was currently singing off key to. After giving up on your own book, you had leaned forward, resting your arms on the back of his seat as you watched the scenery speed past.

"So, men gone missing? Are you sure you and Sam want to take this one? Maybe you should have stayed back, let me take this one." You told him, watching as his eyes narrowed.

"We all know what happened the last time you tried a hunt on your own." He replied, bringing up bad memories. 

"Hey! It's not my fault it ended up being the king of hell!" You argued. "That could have happened to anyone. If we're going to blame anyone, I blame you. It was because of you he wanted me."

"Don't remind me." Dean answered, his mood turning grim. "That's why I fought this relationship so long. Who knows when it will be used against me."

Reaching over, you squeezed his shoulder. "Dean, I'm a big girl. I can handle myself."

It stopped the conversation, but you could see he still was a little unsure about the whole thing. With nothing to say to assure him, you sat back, knowing the honeymoon phase of your relationship was too good to last. 

The last couple hours of the trip were spent in an uncomfortable silence that Sam didn't seem to notice as he kept reading. Leaning back in the seat, you watched as the scenery went by, not noticing the fact that Dean's gaze was often on you through the rear view mirror.

Letting your mind wander, you knew that your relationship with Dean wouldn't be an easy one. Both of you carried so much baggage that you had built layers of walls around your heart, and it would take more than some tender moments before they would crumble. But you were willing to fight for it, to make Dean see that the two of you were good together. Better together than apart. 

It wasn't much later when Dean was pulling into the parking lot of a little nicer than normal hotel room. Pulling your gaze from the upscale hotel, you met his eyes through the rear view mirror. "Wasn't much to chose from in this town, and I thought we could spoil ourselves a little bit." 

Whistling, Sam climbed out of the car. "This is pretty nice. I'll get my own room so you two can have some alone time." He offered, getting an okay from Dean. Watching as he headed into the lobby, you went to pull your bag from the trunk, stopping when Dean placed his hand on your wrist. 

"Y/N, wait." He pleaded, and you looked up to see his eyes full of emotion as he stared down at you. "Just because I was saying those things earlier doesn't mean that I don't want to try a relationship with you. I do. It just gives me nightmares every night that you might get hurt, or die because of who I am."

"Dean, even without being in a relationship with you, that could happen. I'm a hunter, and I was before I fell for you." You assured him, just as Sam came back out, a flustered look on his face. 

"Well, we happen to have the honeymoon suite, and that's it. The rest of the place is booked. Even though there's only about ten cars in the parking lot. But the mini bar is free, and there's a buffet included."

Dean's ears picked up at the thought of free booze and food, and you knew he was hooked, even without the extra bedroom. Slipping your bag over your shoulder, you followed the boys into the elevator, just as surprised with the lack of guests even though the hostess had assured Sam they were full. "Doesn't this ring weird? Like when we stayed at that hotel and it ended up being a meeting for Gods." Dean sounded out loud.

"Yeah, I don't care for it either." You admitted, as you stepped off onto the third floor. For once the hallway didn't smell of booze and stale sweat. The walls were painted a light blue, brightly lit with pastel colored carpet. 

Your room was on the end, with a staircase close by. Pushing open the door, Sam stepped aside, letting you follow him in. A huge, king sized bed was in the center of the room, it's comforter a deep wine color. A long couch was off to the side, facing a large TV. "Well, it will work." Dean shrugged as he walked straight over to the mini fridge, pulling out a tiny bottle of whiskey. 

"So, now what? We don't really have much to go on with this case." You asked as you checked out the bathroom, wishing you had the time to enjoy the luxurious jacuzzi tub that came with bath salts. 

"Why don't the two of you head to the police station, while I head down to the pier where most of the men had gone missing from." Sam suggested, as you pulled Dean away from pulling more alcohol out of the mini fridge.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" You asked. "Why don't you take the police station, and Dean and I head down to the pier? That way you aren't on your own."

Frowning at you, Dean crossed his arms over his chest. "Don't worry. Sam's not like the men that's disappeared. They'll probably mistake him as a girl with that hair of his. Just give me five minutes..."

"Dean." Sam grumbled, shaking his head, annoyed at Dean's antics.

"What? Okay then Rapunzel." Dean backed off. "We'll go to the police station, but if anything happens, call us immediately. Don't try to be some big hero, ask for help."

Looking longingly at the gigantic bed and the welcoming sight of the jacuzzi, you grabbed your FBI gear, taking it into the bathroom, changing into the simple pant suit. Once you had come back out, Sam was gone, and Dean was just tying his tie. "I'm still not sure I like this. What if something happens to Sam?"

"Sam's a big boy. If he wanted to take the risk, he's capable of handling himself. And it just gives me that much time with you. The quicker we get back from the station, the faster we can try out that buffet."

"Dean, is that all there is to you? Booze and food?" You teased, squealing when he pulled you into his arms.

Nibbling on your bottom lip, he whispered. "You know for a fact that's not the case. But I really don't want to get hot and heavy with the chance that Sam could come walking in at any moment."


	31. The Pier

"So, what brings the FBI down here for a couple of missing person cases?" The balding police officer asked, as he came dangerously close to spilling his coffee all over the case files. 

Wincing, you went to reach for them, but he pulled them out of your way. "No you wait a minute little lady. I don't just hand these over to anyone."

Feeling your skin crawl at the blatant looks he was sending your way, you reached down and yanked them from his hands. "First of all, don't call me little lady, or anything else for that matter unless you want to be charged with sexual harassment. Second of all, FBI trumps any jurisdiction you think you might have."

You noticed Dean staring at you with a mixture of pride and awe, as you glared at the older detective.

"Sorry Agent Henrickson. It won't happen again." He announced curtly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get going."

Walking back to the Impala with Dean, you thumbed through the files. "Wow, seeing you get all assertive like that? Makes me want to skip out on the buffet, take you straight back to our room."

"What? You skip out on food?" You teased, as you slid into the passenger seat of the Impala. "I heard the buffet has all sorts of pies."

"Well, maybe they'll kidnap Sam,  and we can have the room to ourself for a while." Dean joked. "Then we can take our time and enjoy both."

"Dean, that's not funny." You admonished. "I still don't like the fact that Sam went down to the pier by himself. Can we please go check on him?"

"Fine." Dean grumbled. "But s  
Sam's a big boy, he can take care of himself."

Making a fast u-turn, Dean drove the Impala to the pier. It was only a couple of miles from the motel, and you were there within minutes. 

Glancing around, you were surprised at how quiet, and empty the pier was. It was a gorgeous evening, and you had figured there would be fisherman, or people just put for a walk. But there was no one. Not even a lanky, shaggy haired man. 

"Dean... " You started, feeling in your gut that something wasn't right. 

"I know, I know." Dean answered, his hunter senses perking right up.   "Damn it Sammy. You're better than this."

Pulling out his phone, he dialed his brothers number. As he listened to it ring, you heard the familiar ringtone of Sam's phone off in the distance. Climbing out of the car, you moved in the direction the sound was coming from. 

Frowning, you pulled Sam's phone from its hiding spot in a bush. Pressing the green circle, you looked back at the Impala. "Dean, there's blood here too. Not a lot, but it looks like he put up a struggle."

"Damn it!" Dean cussed, and you could hear him hitting his steering wheel. 

Striding over to you, he knelt down, glancing at the brushes of blood along the sidewalk. "Whatever it was, it had to be pretty strong to overpower him. Let's head back to the motel room, hope maybe he made his way back."

You followed Dran, both of you knowing that probably wasn't the case. The short ride back to the room was quiet and tense, both of you hoping that Sam was okay. 

Dean beat you to the door, pushing it open, glancing quickly around the room. You watched as his face fell, giving you the answer you didn't want. With the case files in your hands, you brushed past a furious Dean, sliding them on the table. Sitting down, you opened the first one up, knowing you needed to work fast before something happened to Sam. 

"This is all my fault." Dean grumbled, slamming his fist into the wall. 

Looking over at him,  you were almost scared at the look on his face. "Dean, this isn't your fault. He wanted to go to the pier. He knew the risks, and yet he still went."

"It is my fault." He argued. "If I hadn't been so distracted by you, and the thought of the buffet, Sam wouldn't have gone to the pier by himself. I knew getting in a relationship would bring nothing but disaster."

Reeling back from the venom Dean was throwing your way, you tried to placate him. "Dean, you don't mean that."

"I do." He growled. "And I'm going to go get my brother back." 

You could do nothing but watch as he grabbed his keys, slamming the door behind him. Leaving you in shock, and alone in the motel room. 

Laying your head in your hands, you took a couple of deep breaths. Trying to remind yourself, that this wasn't your Dean talking. That this was just Deans frustration and fear for his brother overtaking his emotions. That once Sam was found, things would be okay again. At least thats what you hoped. 

With a heavy heart, you turned back to the case files, searching through everything to try and find a clue. 

It was a couple hours later, and the third case file when you finally caught a break. In the far reaches of the police report, you found exactly what you were looking for. 

A little nervous, you dialed Dean's phone number, hoping he would answer. After the third ring you had been about ready to give up when his gruff voice sounded on the other end of the line. But instead of the anger and guilt you had expected in his voice, it sounded tired and worn out. 

"Have you found anything?" You asked him. 

"Not a damn thing." He muttered. "But listen. About when I stormed out..."

"Dean, we can talk about that later. Right how getting Sam back is more important. And I think I know who has him."

You could hear the clink of a glass and the rustling of his coat as he stood up. "Why didn't you say so in the first place? What are we dealing with?"

Knowing he wouldn't be happy, you held the phone away from your ear. "Witches. A small little hex bag has been found at two of the crime scenes."

You could hear him cursing under his breath. "Witches? Damn it, why did it have to be witches. I can't stand them."


	32. Parting Ways

"Dean, I know how much you can't stand them, but think. We need to find them before Sam becomes one of the victims laying dead on the ground, a hex bag at his side." You explained, wincing when you heard his fist connecting with something.

"Damn it, don't you think I know that? Sam's my responsibility, not yours." He growled, his words digging deep. 

Taking a deep breath, you tried to talk Dean down, knowing he was acting this way because his brother was in trouble. "Dean, it's not your fault. Sam wanted to go to the pier. Their hideout can't be too far away. We'll go searching around there, see if we can find anything."

"No." He spat. "You're not going anywhere near that pier. If I hadn't been so focused on you, I never would have let Sam go by himself. It should have been you at the pier, not him. They weren't taking women. I need to focus on getting Sam back, with nothing distracting me."

"Dean, it's the fear and frustration talking. You will get Sam back, but it will go faster if we work together." You tried pleading with him, but it didn't work.

"I've got this. You stay back at the motel." He said, but you could hear the unsaid words. Stay out of my way, don't distract me. It hurt, knowing he thought that of you. How would the two of you have any chance of a relationship if you couldn't even work well together. 

"Dean, please." You started, and you heard him sigh on the other end of the line, thinking you were going to continue arguing. "Please be safe. I don't need two Winchesters needing rescued. But remember this. I care about you, a lot."

"I'll be safe." He grumbled before hanging up the phone, leaving you sitting there in the nice and spacious motel room, alone and dejected. With the case files still spread in front of you, you considered your options. You could stay here, like Dean told you. Waiting for him to save the day. Or you could try to help him out, save his brother before it was too late. 

With grim determination, you snatched up the case files, along with your gun. Taking some witch killing bullets from Sam's bag, you left the room. Grateful it wasn't a long walk to the pier, you began your trek, groaning when it started raining. Trudging through the puddles, you became soaked instantly, cursing Dean and his stubbornness for the mess he had gotten you into. If you happened to rescue Sam first, he was never going to hear the end of this. 

Only about a block from the pier, a car slowed down as it came up to you. "Miss, do you need a ride?" A middle aged woman asked. She seemed nice, a light smile on her face, her auburn hair pulled up in a messy bun. She was dressed in a pair of workout leggings along with a sweatshirt. Seeing nothing that looked like a threat, you nodded, wanting to get out of the rain. 

Shivering, you slid into the passenger seat. "Thank you so much. Not a great day for a walk." You told her as she pulled away from the curb. 

"No it isn't. Where were you heading?" She asked, humming alone to the music playing softly on the radio. 

"To the pier." You told her, as you looked out the window. 

"Why would you want to go to the pier?" She asked. "It can't be busy with all this rain. Are you sure there's no place else?"

As you turned to answer her, you glanced into the backseat, your eyes widening as you took in the bags in the backseat. Peeking out was what seemed suspiciously like the makings for a hex bag, along with items used for altars. "Thank you for giving me this ride. I hope it's not taking you too far out of your way." You told her, watching her carefully.

"Oh no dear. I live by the pier." She answered.

"So, if you live by the pier, you must have heard about all those poor men. Taken at the pier, and returned, dead, hours later." You questioned, looking to see if she was getting flustered.

Her hands clenched against the steering wheel, her eyes glancing to the bag in the back, giving you the answer you needed. "It is horrible, isn't it. I hope they catch whoever is doing it soon."

"Oh, I have a feeling the person," emphasizing the word person, "will be caught soon. Maybe even today."

You could see that you had her now. She was getting angry, and as soon as she pulled into the parking lot of the pier, she turned on you. "I think they might change from just men, to women too. Especially nosy little girls who can't keep to themselves." She muttered, locking the door before you could climb out.

"I'm not just a nosy little girl. I'm a hunter, and I know you're a witch." You told her, moving to pull out your gun. With a slew of words in Latin, she tossed a powder over your head. "You bitch!" You yelled, holding your gun up. Pulling the trigger, your hand wavered, sending the bullet flying past her head, shattering the window behind her. 

As you felt the powder taking effect, you lost control of your body. Stiff, and unable to move, you felt her take the gun from you, slamming your head with it before throwing it in the backseat. Putting her car into gear, she pulled out of the parking lot, just as you heard your name being called. Dean was racing towards the car, his gun in his hands as he saw you sitting there in the car. You wanted to scream, to warn him, but you couldn't even move your pinky finger. 

"Is that your boyfriend? My, he sure is handsome. Maybe we'll have to come back for him." She told you as she gunned her car down the deserted road. Wanting to tell her to go to hell, you couldn't control your body as she swerved around the corner. Smacking your head against the window, you heard her chuckling. "Don't you just love that spell? It's how I usually get my victim's. I bet you wonder what we do with them, aren't you? Well, you see. We're trying to find the perfect man. We have a spell, a powerful, but it requires a strong man. So far, none have worked, except we have high hopes for this man we got earlier today. But here I am, blabbering on. But you don't care, do you?"

Stopping in front of a warehouse, she opened your door, and with a wiggle of her finger you had no choice but to follow her. It was horrible, not having any control of your body, and you watched as you walked farther and farther away from your gun.

Stepping into the darkened building, it took you a couple of moments for your eyes to get used to the dreary interior. "Y/N?" Sam's voice rang out from the corner as your body stopped in the middle. 

"The two of you know each other? How delightful." The witch said, turning on a light, and you could see Sam hanging by his arms in the corner of the room, an intricate pattern drawn below him.


	33. Rituals

Stopping you in front of a chair, she pushed you down until you were sitting stiffly in the wooden chair. Your arms and legs still, you could only watch as she tied you to the chair. Once she was satisfied with her work, she snapped her fingers, and suddenly you were once again in control of your body. Not that it mattered much since you couldn't leave the chair, but you still liked being able to move your body, not having someone else controlling it. 

"There, that's better. That spell is so taxing." She told you, dusting her hands off as if she had done manual, dirty work. "And for you, you have a front row seat of what I am about to do." She told you, a huge smile on her face as she turned towards Sam. Walking over to him, she ran her hand down his face, and you watched as he turned his head, his disgust evident at being touched by her. Her hand continued down, stopping on his chest, her fingers splayed over his skin. He was shirtless, his body unmarred, but taught with tension. 

"Leave him alone." You ordered, studying the room you were in closely. The warehouse had been abandoned for quite a while. Dead machinery lay on it's side, rusted and falling to bits. It would be the perfect place to cut the rope tying you to the chair if only you could get close enough. Boxes were stacked in the corner, covered in at least an inch of dust. The windows were cracked and full of grime, barely letting in the setting sun. Not much to help you escape the crazy witch, and get your gun from the backseat of her car.

You didn't want to be the damsel in distress. You wanted to show Dean that you could handle yourself, saving yourself in situations like this. That wasn't who you were, and it was about time Dean noticed that. He needed to realize he could have a relationship with you, and be focused on his brother as well. You were hoping you could save Sam, and show Dean that he was just being foolish. 

"Why would I leave him alone? He's the best specimen so far." She purred, her hand wrapping around Sam, cupping his butt, and you felt horrible for him. "So firm, so tall. He should last the spell where the others couldn't."

"What do you even want him for? There is no such thing as a perfect man." You told her." You're just going to keep killing more and more men. Give it up already."

"You see, it's bigger than that. We work for a higher force, a goddess in her own right. We do what she asks." The witch purred, finally stepping away from Sam.

"A goddess? You do realize they usually use you and toss you to the side, right?" You told her, watching as her face contorted in anger.

"Not Brigid. She would never do that." The witch assured you, striding over to you, her face still full of rage. 

"Brigid? Are you sure you're working for a goddess because I've never heard of her before." You asked, right before her hand swung out and she slapped you across your face. 

"Don't you dare say her name. You are not good enough to even think it." She growled, striking you again, hard enough that your chair went tipping back, knocking to the ground. Wincing as your head connected with the sharp metal behind you, you blinked your head a couple of times, trying to clear your vision.

"You're going to regret ever working with a supernatural boss." You warned, leaning your head back, feeling blood trickle down your neck.

"Y/N!" Sam exclaimed, and you could hear the chains holding him up rattle as he fought them.

"You're wrong." The witch spat, leaning over you. "Brigid is kind, and sweet. She's the Irish Goddess of healing and fertility. By finding her the perfect man she will grant me what I've always wanted. A child of my own."

"You've really lost it, haven't you?" You asked, wincing as she brought her foot up, kicking you in the stomach.

"I can't wait to use you as a sacrifice." She muttered. "It will bring me great job to watch the life slowly leave your eyes."

With that threat, she walked away, heading straight back to Sam. Pulling a table from the far corner, it was covered in ritual ingredients including a wicked looking knife. As she began measuring ingredients into the clay bowl, you felt around the area, relieved when your hands came into contact with a piece of sharp metal. Ignoring the cut on your hand, you began sawing at the rope, trying to keep your movements hidden.

You didn't have to worry. The witch was so caught up in her ritual she didn't pay attention to anything else. Feeling the rope give, you pulled your wrists apart, hearing the frayed material ripping under the pressure. Reaching down, you quickly untied your ankles, your head pounding. With the witches back still turned to you, you had a quick decision to make. You could attempt to tackle her, to take her on without your gun and it's witch killing bullet. Or you could attempt to sneak out of the warehouse, get your gun and make it back before she realized you were gone or she went after Sam.

You could see Sam's gaze on you, his subtle tick of his head telling you to get the hell out of dodge. Of course Sam would be willing to risk his own life just to keep you safe. With a glance towards the door, you made your decision. A stupid decision, but you couldn't just leave Sam when her ritual could be finished at any moment. Hopefully Dean would be on his way, his gun loaded with the bullets as well. 

Rushing forward, you threw yourself at the woman just as she turned around in surprise. Having the momentum, you knocked her to the ground, falling on top of her. With your hands around her throat, you held her down. 

"It's already over." She cackled. "The ritual is done, Brigid is on her way. She will see I found him, and everything will be right. She will kill you, and save me."

As the two of you fought, the wind picked up in the room, blowing the dust and debris around, creating some sort of funnel. Lightning cracked, before everything stilled. "Elenore, you call me again?" A deep and booming woman's voice filled the room. Stilling for a moment, it was enough for the witch, Elenore, to get the upper hand. Throwing you off of her, she rose, before curtsying to the woman levitating above the dusty ground.


	34. Ice

"Brigid, you are very welcome here." Elenore stated, her entire demeanor changing. Gone was the brash and rude older woman. In her place was the facade of a servant, ready to do Brigid's work with complete compliance. 

"Elenore, I tire of our calls. This must be the fourth one in a matter of weeks. What do you need this time?" Brigid asked, and from your vantage point you could see the furious look on her face. You had an inkling that this wasn't going to end well with Elenore.

"I've found him. The male specimen that you've been looking forward." Elenore mumbled, slightly overwhelmed by Brigid's tone of annoyance. "I have the ritual ready to go, I'm just waiting for your command."

Watching as Brigid floated over towards Sam, you waited with baited breath, hoping she wouldn't find Sam acceptable. "He is tall, and he looks strong." Brigid started, running her long pale fingers along his unclothed chest. Reaching up, she grabbed his chin, her fingers digging in to his chin. With her occupied by Sam, you wondered if you could sneak out and gather your gun. It wouldn't work on Brigid, but at least it might get rid of Elenore.

"Stay." She ordered as you took a step towards the door. "It would anger me greatly if you decided to leave."

Not wanting to have her strike you down where you stood, you stopped. "Maybe you are smarter than Eelenore is. She has become a nuisance, and I'm in need of new help."

"If that means you let Sam go." You offered, hearing Sam's grunts of disapproval. "Let him go, and I'll do whatever you want."

"Hmm. Elenore was right, he is a great specimen. But not exactly what I want. You see, Eelenore was brash, and didn't understand exactly what I was looking for. She has become a liability."

"But Brigid, I've done everything you've asked." Elenore begged. "Please. Give me a second chance!"

Without saying another word, Brigid waved her hand and Elenore's entire body began smoking. Her pitiful screams filled the air as her body slowly burned from the inside out, before slowly collapsing onto the floor. Brigid turned her frosty blue eyes your way. "That is what will happen to you if you disobey me. Or go against me. Now see him unchained before my mind is altered."

Rushing forward, you quickly undid the clasps holding Sam upwards, his strong body weighing you down as you tried to hold him. Within seconds he had gotten enough feeling back in his legs to hold himself up. "Y/N, don't do this. You know it's just going to end badly. Don't trade your life for mine."

"Sam, it's for the best. It's what Dean would have wanted. And at least she wants me alive for right now." You whispered, before giving him a confident smile even though you didn't feel confident at all. "Please, just get out of here. Then you and Dean can figure out a way to take her out."

"Y/N, that is enough. Let him go, or suffer my wrath." Brigid spoke from behind you, and with a pat on Sam's shoulder, you stepped back.

"Sam, it's better this way. You need to go on, helping your brother hunt monsters. Nobody will miss me." You said, your heart breaking a little at those words. With the way Dean had treated you just hours earlier, they rang a little too close to home.

"I will take good care of her. As long as she obeys me in all things." Brigid answered. "Now, be gone before my patience wears thin."

With another glance your way, Sam left the warehouse, leaving you alone with a Goddess. "You are a hunter?" Brigid asked, her form still floating inches off the ground, her silver gown moving in an invisible breeze.

Nodding, you stood before her. Not wanting to anger her, you kept your gaze down, your shoulders hunched. "A hunter is a strong person. Especially the female form. You will do nicely."

"If you don't mind me asking, what do you have in store for me?" You asked, curious but afraid to know at the same time. 

Feeling her icy cold hands upon your chin, she lifted it until you could gaze into her pale, unhuman eyes. Eyes that held you to your spot. "Much. I've just lost my perfect specimen of a human male, and I'm thinking you will have to find me another one. It's worth it, having someone such as you working for me."

"How can I do that?" You asked, wanting to know as much of her plan as possible. Needing as much information about this Goddess as possible, in case the chance to kill her ever came up. 

"I am going to bestow a great gift on you. One I have never given another human being before. With this gift, you will be able to lure any man you choose, and I will have my pick from hundreds."

"What are you going to do with these men?" You asked her, as her hand moved from your chin, down to press right over your heart.

"Why, I am going to find the man who can become my equal. My life is lonely, and I am in need of a man who is strong enough, virile enough to withstand the change. To be able to give me the greatest gift a Goddess of fertility can require."

"You want to have kids." You answered, surprising her. 

"I chose well. Not only are you brave, but you are strong too. Yes. I have been locked up for centuries, recently let out. My one job was to create life, more Gods and Goddesses roaming the Earth, controlling the pathetic humans. Now that I'm free, I can do this once again."

Without another word, her hand pressed hard against your chest. What felt like freezing fire swept through your veins, from your head to your toes. Throwing your head back, you couldn't control the scream that left your lips as the blood pumping through your veins turned into liquid ice. Minutes passed by, and soon the warm and healthy human you had once been was now a cold and frigid shell. Your e/c eyes were now a pale blue to match hers, your skin pale, much paler than before. 

"Y/N, how do you feel?" She asked, running her long finger down your cheek.

"Cold, and empty." You answered. It was true. Where had once been love and kindness, only lay the basic instincts, and your will to obey everything Brigid commanded.


	35. Missing Emotions

It felt wrong, following Brigid out of the warehouse. It was like you hadn't had a previous life, or a care in the world. Sure, you remembered who Sam and Dean were, but they were just that, a memory. Your heart didn't flip when you thought of Dean, and you could care less if they were out there looking for you. 

It was actually kind of freeing. Not having to worry about emotions, or people that kept you tied down. Brigid was your only worry, and making her happy. Following her as she glided down the street, people moving out of her way as she passed by. It was as if they could tell she was a goddess, a person not to be messed with. 

Walking through town, Brigid stopped in front of a five store motel, glancing up at it thoughtfully. "We do need accommodations. This should do nicely."

Following her into the gleaming marble entry way, you didn't even bat an eye as she spelled the front desk clerk, earning a free suite with her skills. Beckoning you, the two of you made your way up to the top floor, where your room was the fanciest you had probably ever seen. "This feels weird." She admitted to you. "As if I'm, what do you call it? Slumming with humans. I miss my palace, with it's gleaming white walls, and the souls that take care of me. I only have you, and I'm not sure how I'm going to get by."

"I'm here for your every command." You promised her. "I can do the work of ten people."

"Shh, I'm not complaining about you. I know you will do fine. I just feel like I'm lowering myself for this, and I don't care for it."

Watching as she lounged gracefully on the bed, you stood there, waiting for her to command you. "How about you head down to the nearest market, and procure nourishment for the both of us. I prefer fruits, and cheese."

Nodding, you escaped the room, ready to please her. Instead of waiting for the slow elevator, you raced down the stairs, heading outside into the now drizzling rain. Not even noticing the cold rain drenching your clothes, you made your way down the sidewalk, looking for a store that was fancy enough for your mistress.

Passing one block, then another, you were shaken from your almost trance by the squeal of tires. Without even looking to see what had caused the ruckus, you had kept moving, intent on completing your mission.

"Y/N, wait!" A familiar voice yelled out, and with a dispassionate glance, you noticed Dean running towards you, splashing through the puddles in his haste to get to you. "Sam told me what happened! How are you?"

"I'm perfect." You answered curtly. "Never been better actually."

There must have been something in the town of your voice because he stopped dead in his tracks, staring at you. "So it's true. That goddess did something to you."

"She freed me." You explained easily. "Everything is so much clearer, better now without emotions clouding my decisions."

"Y/N, come with me and we can try to break her hold on you." He offered, and you took a step back from his threat. 

"No, I don't want this broken. I like it. I love Brigid and I will do anything for her." You argued, your eyes narrowing as he took another step towards you. 

"Leave me alone." You muttered, trying to rush past him. To get back to your errand. Reaching out he grasped your arm, his hold tight and you tried to pull away from it.

"Y/N, you don't know what you're saying!" He exclaimed, ignoring the curious looks of those passing by as he held on tight. "Let me help you!"

"No!" You yelled, just as Sam came rushing from where there black car sat. Seeing the predicament in front of him, he ran behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist, easily picking you up.

Dean let go, and you started swinging again. Moving both your arms and legs, your foot connected with Dean's groin. Watching as he almost collapsed to the ground, you swung your arm backwards, connecting with Sam's gut. Grunting, he held on tight, wrapping his arms around yours, effectively cutting off that form of attack. "Damn it Y/N, we're trying to help!"

"I don't need your help!" You screamed, as an old lady swung her purse at Dean.

"You two mean men let go of that young woman!" She yelled. "I'm going to call the police!"

"You do that lady." Dean grumbled, as Sam started moving along with you still in his arms. Fighting every step of the way, Sam had a hard time shoving you in the backseat. Taking a pair of handcuffs from the trunk, Dean slapped them on your wrists, before attaching them to the handle in the back. Stuck, with no way to get out, you kicked the back of their seat as they climbed inside.

"Damn it Y/N quit it!" Dean exclaimed. "Take it out on us, but don't take it out on Baby!"

"Screw your stupid car!" You yelled. "Just let me get back to Brigid. She's going to be missing her fruit and cheese."

"Wow, she really did a number on you. Hopefully it's nothing like Crowley's." Dean muttered, squealing tires as he pulled away from the curb just as siren's sounded in the distance. "Why is she always getting spelled?"

"Dean, it's not her fault." Sam argued. "She did this to save me. Without her taking this on, I would have been a sacrifice to Brigid."

Sighing, Dean rubbed a hand over his mouth tiredly. "I know. And I can never repay her enough for that. Which makes this even worse. I was horrible to her when you were missing, and now she doesn't even care enough about me to give a shit about my apology."

"So, we fix this thing with Brigid, and then you can grovel. Y/N loves you, she will understand."

"I don't love him anymore." You interrupted, not missing the pair of green eyes staring at you through the rear view mirror, full of hurt. "I'm not sure I ever did. Brigid opened my eye up to these things. Sure, I had feelings for him, but who knows what those feelings actually were. Maybe lust, because sure, he is really hot. But love? That is an emotion that doesn't exist."


	36. New Room, Same Plan

Sam had stayed with you in the Impala while Dean had gone into the motel room, packing up everything. On the ride over they had decided it wasn't safe to stay in the same room, so they were moving to a motel on the other side of the town.

Not trusting you, Sam had stayed back, giving Dean a moment to himself. You had seen the hurt in his eyes, the heartbreak at your words. But you didn't care. Dean was just someone from your past, and all you cared about now was your future. Your future as Brigid's right hand person, helping her grow stronger and fulfill her destiny. 

When Dean returned, his arms full of bags, Sam had climbed out of the car, joining him at the trunk. Talking in hushed whispers, you couldn't make out what they were saying. Wishing you could figure a way out of your predicament, you began kicking the seat in front of you, just to enjoy the frustrated and pissed off look on Dean's face when he climbed back in. "Don't hurt my car!" He growled, and with a malicious smile you kicked the seat again. "That's it!" He grumbled, starting the car up and pulling it out of the parking lot as soon as Sam was sitting back down. Seconds later he was parking in front of a pharmacy store, striding inside without another word to you or Sam. Coming back with a bag in his hand, he slid into the backseat with you.

Eyeing him warily, you read the label on the bottle. Sleeping pills. "I can't have you beating my car up Y/N. And this way we don't have to fight you as much. Now you can do this the easy way, or I will get them down that throat of yours someway."

Making up your mind, you turned your head, pressing your lips tight together. "Dean, are you sure..." Sam started to say, but Dean already had a couple of pills in his hands, and was trying to shove them into your mouth. As you fought against him, he elbowed you in the ribs and you opened your mouth with a gasp. Shoving them in, he held your mouth tightly closed until you had no choice but to swallow. 

"There. They should take effect shortly, and we will have peace and quiet." Dean said as he started to move. Frustrated, you lashed out, smashing your head against his, groaning as the pain exploded in your head.

"Damn it Y/N." Dean muttered, rubbing the knot that was forming. "We're just trying to help you!"

"What if I don't want your help? What if I'm glad to be away from you, and that stupid bunker? Why do you want me back anyway? You were about ready to throw me to the curb when Sam had gone missing. Maybe you should just let me go, and forget about me." You suggested, watching as he rubbed a frustrated hand over his mouth. 

"Not gonna happen." Was all he said as he pulled the car away from the curb, pointing it towards the south end of town and some other run down motel. As the scenery passed, you tried to fight against the effect of the pills, but they were too strong, and slowly you found yourself falling asleep.

Not sure how much time had passed, you woke with a start, your mouth dry and cottony, your head fuzzy. You hated the effects of sleeping pills, that's why you tried to never take the stupid things. Trying to sit up, you quickly realized that your arms and legs were tied to the bed, giving you no space to move at all.

"Really?" You muttered, throwing your head back against the pillow.

"It's your own fault. If you hadn't beat up my baby, it might just be handcuffs. But you proved that you can't be trusted right now." Dean's voice came out of the shadows, in the corner.

"It's just a stupid car." You answered, pulling on your restraints again, hoping they would let up. 

"That's not what you used to say. You loved my Impala." He muttered.

"Well I'm not that girl anymore. So get used to that fact." You replied, giving up. Of course the rope wouldn't budge, it was tied by Dean, who was better than any boy scout at knots. 

"Nope. Because the Y/N I know would never give up. Even when I kept pushing her away, she was there, making me realize what I was missing out on. So I'm taking a page out of her book, and being there for her. Even when she is a brat who kicks my car!" He grumbled, standing up and turning on a light.

The motel room they found this time was even worse than the last. The ceilings were stained from too many leaks. The walls were a horrid shade of brown, the comforters faded and stale. The window was so grimy you could hardly see out of it, even though Dean had the curtain closed most of the way. 

"Fine." You muttered. "But can a girl at least use the bathroom?"

Studying you carefully, you could see he was reluctant to let it happen. "Dean, I promise I won't try anything. Plus, there's probably not even a window in that bathroom for me to sneak out of, is there?"

Striding over, he turned the bathroom light on, double checking. "Nope. No window. And no funny business. I release you, you do your business and then straight back to bed."

"Deal." You answered, just needing to relieve your bladder something fierce. But you also wanted to case the room a little bit more and this was the only way you could make it happen. 

Walking over, Dean undid your feet first, glancing at them occasionally as he undid your wrists. With a gun in his hands, he waved it towards the bathroom. "You aren't going to shoot me." You told him, watching as his eyes narrowed.

"You want to bet on that? I'm a pretty good shot. I could wound you so you wouldn't be able to escape." He promised, as you rubbed some circulation back into your feet and hands. Standing up, you walked the short distance to the bathroom, Dean right behind you the entire way.

"Door stays open." He ordered you as you reached for it. With a sigh, you stepped into the bathroom. As you sat down on the toilet, ready to do your business, you could hear the sound of the door shattering, a whirlwind breaking it into millions of tiny pieces. "What the hell?" Dean grumbled, his attention leaving you as he turned around.

"You must be Dean. I have heard so much about you from Y/N." Brigid's voice rang out in the room. "Thank goodness I put a tracking spell on her. When she didn't come back I was worried. But at least she guided me to you Dean."


	37. Perfect

“Brigid!” You exclaimed, more than glad to see your Goddess had found you. She was standing in the doorway, a beautiful smile on her face as she stared at Dean.  
“Yes Y/N, I’ve come to save you. But it seems like you led me to an interesting specimen of a man.” She whispered, reaching forward to run her hand along Dean’s chest, but he pulled back, holding the gun up high.   
“Don’t you be getting any ideas.” He warned, as you stepped forward, making your way to Brigid, her pull even stronger now that you were back at her side.   
“I don’t need ideas. I have legends and rituals.” She purred, taking another step towards him, his gun doing nothing to deter her.   
“Y/N, I knew you would bring me to the right man. He is strong, and smart, and empathetic as well. He will do nicely.” She praised you before turning her icy cold gaze back to Dean. He was glancing between the two of you, his gun wavering slightly as he fought an unseen force. Soon, it became too much, and the gun flew from his hand, cracking against the wall, the shot going wild.   
“Damn it Y/N. You’re strong. Fight her control on you and get us out of this mess!” Dean yelled, unable to move.  
Brigid walked over to you, rubbing her hand soothingly against your cheek. “But Y/N doesn’t want to fight my control. She enjoys it. Not having to feel, or worry about other people. It’s a welcome relief, isn’t it Y/N?”   
“Yes Brigid.” You answered, watching as Dean rolled his eyes.  
“Now, I know there was another man with you. The one you so unselfishly saved earlier. Where is he?” She asked, moving back towards Dean, her hand running down his chest even though he tried to fight against it.  
“He went to research how to kill you. Should be back soon.” You informed her.   
With a crook of her finger, Dean had no choice but to follow her. Out of the hotel room, past his shiny black car he followed her, fighting every step of the way. After making sure the door was shut and locked, you stayed behind them, watching as Brigid made her way to the edge of the street. As soon as she stopped, a gleaming black limousine pulled up, the back door opening.  
“I’m thinking we should leave this town behind.” She said as she made Dean climb inside. Stepping into the limousine, you watched as she made Dean sit down towards the front, as far away from the exits as possible.   
“What are you going to do with him?” You asked, watching as he continued to struggle against her hold on him. You didn’t really care, but a part of you still seemed concerned about his welfare.   
“I am going to test him. Make sure he’s what I’m looking for. Then, I will bring him back to my castle where we will live happy, with lots of little gods and goddesses running around.” She explained in that icy smooth voice of hers.   
“Hell no crazy lady.” Dean spat. “There’s no way I’m going anywhere with you.”  
“You already are.” She answered simply. “As for you.” She started, turning her attention to you. “We will see how loyal you are, and maybe you can join us.”  
Settling in for the car ride, you glimpsed out the window, just in time to see Sam running down the street, his hair messed up as he looked both ways, trying to figure out where the two of you had gone. Noticing the limo, he ran that way, just as you rolled down the window, waving at him. Not sure why you had done it, maybe as a tease, or to give him a clue as to where you were going. Maybe a part of you still wanted to be away from Brigid, away from her hold on you, and her plan for Dean.  
Once upon a time, before Brigid had taken her control over you, you would have fought to keep Dean safe. Would have gladly given up your own life to see his saved. And maybe, just maybe that was still hiding there deep inside you. Because as you sat there, watching her inch closer to Dean, her long, pale nails running up his thigh, across his chest to his plump lips, you still wanted to pull her away from him, growling mine.  
“Y/N, you’re scowling. Is there anything wrong?” Brigid asked, glancing at you curiously, sending calming thoughts your way. Minimizing the fact that you wanted to strangle her and save Dean. “Why is the window down?”  
“Everything is fine. I just needed some air.” You lied to her smoothly, relieved when she didn’t question your loyalty.   
“Soon, we will be gone from this blasted city, and we can start the trials.” She purred, almost sitting on top of Dean she was sitting so close.   
“What trials?” Dean asked, his mouth tilted down in a frown as she kept her hand on his arm.   
“To make sure you’re an appropriate mate for me, of course!” She exclaimed as if it was something you all should have known. “But don’t worry. Most of the trials are harmless. A couple are a lot of fun, and there are some at the end that are a tad bit dangerous, but I’m sure you’ll pass through them with flying colors.” She assured Dean.  
“Who says I’ll be there for the trials? Y/N and I are going to bust out of this place the first chance we get.” Dean muttered, earning a frosty glare from her.  
“Y/N is my pet. Willing to do anything I want, whenever I want. She will no longer listen to you. She doesn’t care about you anymore.”   
“Y/N is stronger than you give her credit for.” Dean insisted, staring your way as you sat by the door of the Limo, watching the conversation with interest.  
“Watch and learn.” She purred, turning her icy blue gaze your way. Suddenly, you could feel the hold on her returning tenfold. Unable to resist, you reached over, opening the door against the resistance of the wind.  
“Y/N, stop!” Dean yelled, but you couldn’t stop, no matter how much you wanted to. Unbuckling your seat belt, you leaned to the side, slowly siding yourself out of the seat. Before you knew it, the moving pavement was in your sight, and yet you couldn’t stop.  
“Please! Make her stop! I’ll do anything you want, just keep her safe!” Dean pleaded, as half of your body was out of the car. One bump, or turn, and you would be falling to the ground, no doubt getting run over by the tires. There weren’t even tears in your eyes, unable to feel scared, or sad, or anything.  
“Fine. Y/N, stop.” Brigid spoke, and you were finally able to pull yourself up. Slamming the door shut, you took deep gulping breaths, your eyes automatically searching out Dean’s. His eyes were wide, full of fear for you, and it pulled at you, breaking the hold that Brigid had on you. Just a little bit, but it was a start.


	38. Planning

As the limo continued down the highway, Brigid hummed to herself, as you sat there, pale and shaking. The almost accident had shaken you enough that you could feel Brigid’s hold on you slipping. Not enough to attack her, not yet. But it made you realize how much you were being manipulated. It made you want to save Dean.  
Dean was still in his spot, fighting against the invisible force that Brigid was holding him with. His jaw clenched, he was staring your way, his expression unreadable.   
Not sure where Brigid was taking you, it was quite a way away from where you had left Sam behind. At least a couple of hours by your guess, and the limo wasn’t showing any signs of slowing down. “Y/N, why don’t you come sit by me?” Brigid asked you, but it was more of an order. One you had no choice but to obey.  
“I know your life has been turned upside down, but this is for the best. If you cooperate, I will reward you greatly. Maybe even transfer some of my powers over to you, find you a man of your own. It will be nice to have a friend by my side, immortally.”  
“Brigid, I…” You started, but she pressed her lips against yours, silencing you.  
“No, you do not have to thank me. It will be nice to have another woman beside me, one who understands. One I feel incredibly close to. Sure, I know you thought you loved Dean, but he is not for you. He’s perfect for me. And we will find you someone too.”  
As you went to speak again, she shook her head, and your voice was silenced. No matter how hard you tried, not even a squeak would sound. “There, that’s better. I hope you understand, but I do need my peace and quiet.”  
Leaning her head back, she closed her eyes, her breathing slowly down. Glancing with wide eyes towards Dean, you wished you could speak to him. To let him know you weren’t truly under her spell anymore. That you could still feel love towards him.   
As you opened your mouth to try and speak once again, Dean shook his head, pointing it towards Brigid. Who knew if she was sleeping, or if she was waiting to catch you in a compromising position. With tears in your eyes, you glanced back at Dean, whispering the words I love you.   
Dean’s head snapped back in shock, his eyes widening. “You’re okay?” He mouthed back, and you nodded. It was hard, trying to communicate with the Goddess sitting right there. She could catch you at any moment.   
Sitting back, you considered your options. Wondering if you could climb through the window to the front seat, knocking the driver unconscious before she even realized. It wasn’t a plausible plan, and you grew frustrated. You wanted to be the one to save Dean, to fix this mess as quickly as possible.  
It wasn’t until the sky started to darken that the limo finally slowed, before coming to a complete stop. Brigid opened her eyes, placing her hand on your cheek. “Y/N, procure us a room for the night please?”  
Nodding at the chance, you escaped the limo quickly, trying to get your bearings. You had no idea where you were, as you stepped inside the lavish hotel lobby. Rushing up to the clerk, you glanced around, making sure no one was watching you. “Where am I?” You asked him quietly.  
Narrowing his eyes at you, he quickly answered. “Salt Lake City, Utah ma’am. Can I help you?”   
“I need a room, one of the best you’ve got.” You told him. “And a phone call as well, please.”  
“Phone’s over there, complimentary. I’ll just be a minute with your request.” Knowing you only had a couple of minutes before Brigid became worried, you quickly dialed Sam’s number.  
“Hello?” Sam asked cautiously.   
“Sam, I don’t have much time, but we’re at the Hilton suites downtown, in Salt Lake City. Hurry, please!” You pleaded, glancing back to make sure that your keys weren’t ready.   
“Y/N? What the hell?” Sam asked.  
“Please, just hurry! I’m trying to resist her hold, but it’s hard! I’ve got to go.” You told him, hanging up and heading back to the desk just as he glanced up.   
“Room 801. The best we’ve got. Enjoy yours stay.” He told you, just as the door opened and Brigid walked in, Dean right beside her, looking ticked off.  
Handing Brigid the key, you followed behind her, as she waved at the host. “I love this place. So luxurious.”  
Wanting Dean to look at you, you pretended to stumble, bumping right into him. Knocking the two of you onto the floor, you quickly leaned down, whispering into his ear. “I called Sam. He knows.” Clambering off him, you bowed to Brigid. “I’m so sorry Brigid. I don’t know what came over me.”  
“We will work on your grace. If you are to be my consort, my right-hand lady, you need to know how to control your body.” She insisted, as you made your way into the elevator.   
Dean glanced at you, mouthing the words thank you as Brigid waited impatiently for the elevator to make it to the 8th floor. Upon opening the room’s door, Brigid nodded. “This will do nicely. Dean, you can sleep with me. Y/N, you can take the floor.”  
Dean’s eyes widened at her words, shaking his head. “Dean, you will learn or I will be forced to do something I don’t want to. I’d rather have you willing, but if not I will do what needs to be done.”  
It went against Dean’s every fiber to give in, to be told what to do. But he did it, knowing that he needed to bide his time until one of you could figure a way out of this mess. Or until Sam could make his way to Salt Lake, and find you in the hundreds of rooms in this hotel.


	39. Enough

Brigid glided about the room, taking one of the spare blankets and pillows, throwing them at you. “Y/N, I’m sorry there isn’t a bed for you, but you understand.”  
“Yes Brigid.” You answered dutifully, even though you could feel her hold on you continue to slip. Instead of the utter conviction and love you had once felt for her, you were beginning to feel hatred. You wanted her away from Dean, and dead so she could no longer order anyone else around.   
“Oh, and Y/N. I’m hungry. Go to the upscale restaurant around the corner, pick us all something out. And it better not be chicken. I can’t stand chicken.” She ordered you, as Dean glanced between the two of you with wide eyes. You could see he didn’t want you to leave him alone with her, but you had no choice. You had to continue playing the game until you gained the upper hand.  
After she handed you the money, you left the room, wondering if you could contact Sam again. Maybe at the restaurant far away from her prying eye. Racing down the stairs, you stepped out on to the sidewalk, heading straight for the restaurant. It was crowded and you were grateful. Placing your order, you asked for the phone, giving a stupid excuse that they seemed to by. Dialing Sam’s number, you waited nervously for him to answer.  
“Hello?” He asked, the sound of a horn honking echoing on his side.  
“Sam, it’s me!” You exclaimed. “Where are you?”  
“Almost there.” He answered, laying on the horn once again. “What’s going on? I didn’t think I’d hear from you again.”  
“She has Dean up in the room. She ordered me to get food. But I don’t think we’ll be here very long. She has plans, a lot of them, and they all wrap around Dean. I’m afraid she’s going to shove me to the side, and I won’t be able to help him then.”  
“I did some quick research, and I’ve figured out how to kill her. I’ve got a golden knife dipped in the blood of a lamb. Stab it three times into her heart, and she won’t be able to come back.” He told you, just as the hostess gestured angrily at you.  
“Sam, I’ve got to go.” You muttered. “Please hurry up.”  
Hanging up, you took the bags of food from the angry hostess, heading back out into the cool night air. Walking back down the sidewalk, you wished for the sight of a shiny black car pulling up, but when you made it to the revolving doors it still wasn’t there.   
“Please hurry Sam.” You whispered, before making your way up the stairs, hoping that Dean hadn’t gotten himself into too much trouble while you were gone.   
As you rounded the corner, a hand reached out grasping you by the upper arm, pulling you into the shaded alcove. “What are you…Sam?”  
“Shh,” He warned, glancing around warily. “I’m glad I caught you.”  
“You got here faster than I expected.” You answered, balancing the food in your arms.   
“I was pretty much behind you the entire way. But Y/N, you’re going to have to kill her. I can’t get close to her like you can.” He insisted, handing you the blade that was still freshly red.   
“But Sam…” You argued. “She’s using me to control Dean, and vice versa. If I even attempt this, she might kill him!”   
Running his hands through his hair, he grimaced down at you. “It’s our only chance at killing her. I know you can figure out a way. Now go before she gets concerned.”  
Hiding the knife in the back of your pants, you made your way back to the room, peeking inside as you opened the door. Brigid was sprawled across the bed, wearing a luminescent robe that fancier than anything you had ever seen. Dean was laying next to her, looking extremely displeased. He wasn’t bound, at least by physical objects, but he wasn’t making any attempt to move.   
“I was beginning to worry.” Brigid murmured, sitting up and settling the robe around her.   
“I’m so sorry. They were very busy.” You explained as you placed the food on the table. Pulling out the containers, your mind was abuzz, completely centered on the knife hiding in your pants, and if you were going to have a chance to use it.  
“Y/N…” She purred, standing so much closer to you than you had expected. Running her hand down your cheek, you gazed up into her crystal blue eyes, having no choice. She was pushing her power, and you could feel your self-control slowly fade away.  
“Brigid please.” You whispered, as her hand slid down, wrapping around your neck.  
“I thought we wouldn’t have this issue. You seemed easy to control. I thought you would be the perfect hand maiden. But I can sense the fight in you, and I can also smell that other man. What have you been doing?” She whispered near your ear, loud enough though that Dean could hear them as well.  
With huge eyes, he struggled to climb off the bed, her hold on him forgotten as she dealt with you. Trying to keep your eyes trained on her, you feigned ignorance. “Brigid, please. I don’t know what you’re talking about. I just aim to please you.”  
“If you want to please me,” She purred, glancing back at Dean who froze instantly. “Then take that blade out of your pocket.”  
Unable to control your shaky hand, you watched as it reached into your back pocket, following her commands, not yours. “Brigid, no!” Dean yelled, moving to race forward, but with a swish of her hand, he went flying, his head connecting with the corner of the nightstand.  
“Why do people have to ruin everything?” She screamed, as the knife wielding hand came up to your chest, the tip only an inch away from your skin. “We would have been happy!”  
“Brigid, you can’t control people, it’s not right!” You argued, watching as her eyes widened.  
“How are you even able to fight it? No one’s ever been able to slip from my control!” She screamed, as the knife continued to press in, no matter how hard you tried to stop it.   
Fighting as hard as you could, you were shocked when the blade stopped moving, and you were able to turn your hand.   
“How are you…” She muttered, before you had enough strength to slam the knife into her chest. Again, and again, the blade sunk into her chest, until you had stabbed her three times.   
“No…” She muttered, as her body collapsed onto the floor. Her once beautiful skin shriveled up, turning into a pile of dust.  
Breathing heavily, you dropped the knife, before dropping to your knees beside Dean. He was just coming to, rubbing his head where a large goose egg had formed. “Y/N?” He asked groggily, and you smiled down at him.   
“She’s gone. We’re free!” You exclaimed, making sure he was okay before racing over to the hotel’s phone and dialing Sam’s number. After quickly giving your room number, you unlocked the door before helping a wobbly Dean to his feet.   
“How did you do it?” He asked, wincing as he stood to full height.   
“Later. First let’s get out of here before anything happens.” You muttered, guiding Dean out of the room just as Sam showed up.  
“Is it done?” He asked, and you glanced over your shoulder.  
“It’s finished. Brigid can’t bully anyone again.” You assured him before the three of you headed towards the back stairs, away from Brigid’s pile of dust.


	40. Heading Back Home

After ending Brigid’s hold on both you and Dean, the three of you had booked it out of the hotel room, taking the back stairs to make sure you weren’t seen by any of the hotel staff. Reaching back, Dean had grasped your hand, holding you tight to his side as he pushed past an older couple, out into the back alley.  
“Sam, where’s my car?” Dean asked, waiting impatiently for directions. When Sam pointed, Dean took off, your hand still secure in his. Almost a block later there she was, dirty from the hasty road trip, but a welcome sight after your dealings with Brigid.  
“Oh Baby, how I’ve missed you.” Dean whispered, glancing over his precious car, holding his hand out for the keys. “I hope Sam wasn’t too rough with you.”  
“Dean, it’s just a car.” Sam grumbled, earning a raised eyebrow from Dean.  
“Don’t you say things like that to her. She’s more than just a car, and I’ve never been happier to see her.” Dean argued, unlocking the car so the three of you could climb in.  
“Dean, it’s late. Maybe we can find a room towards the end of town, spend the night before we head back to the bunker in the morning.” Sam started to say, but Dean shook his head emphatically.  
“No. I want to get as far away from this place as possible. We’re heading home.” He insisted, pulling away from the curb, and you agreed with him. You weren’t ready for another hotel room. You wanted the comfort the bunker provided. It had quickly become your home, and you wanted to be back there as much as Dean did.  
“Let me know if you want me to drive.” Sam sighed, before taking out his headphones and settling against the side of the car. Propping your feet on the seat, you relaxed as Dean leaned forward, clicking on the radio. Bob Seger started playing softly on the radio, and you slowly felt yourself relaxing for the first time in days.  
Your muscles were sore, your entire body drained of energy from dealing with Brigid. Having to fight against her hold had put a strain on your body, and you were ready to lay down and regroup. Your eyelids growing heavy, you leaned your head back, using your bundled-up coat as a pillow, letting sleep claim you.  
Not sure how much later, you came to with a start, your heart pounding as you felt like your escape had been nothing more than a dream. That you were still back with Brigid. As the gentle motion of the Impala lulled you back into a sense of calmness. Peeking through one eye, you noticed the sky was still dark, but you now had Dean’s coat laying over the top of you, acting as a blanket. Snuggling deeper into the warm coat, you took a deep sniff of Dean’s familiar scent, which was quickly becoming your favorite scent in the world.   
“Dean, I’m glad Y/N was able to break the Goddess’s hold. But do you have any idea how she did it?” Sam was speaking softly, probably in an attempt to let you sleep.  
“I’m not sure. She was just slowly able to resist it, especially once I had been taken. Maybe Brigid wasn’t able to hold two people at once.” Dean thought out loud. “I’m glad, because I think Brigid was going to use Y/N against me. She threatened her once, almost threw her out of the moving limo.”  
“Do you think maybe Y/N fought so hard because of you?” Sam asked, and you heard Dean scoff.  
“Sam, sure, there’s something between us. But I don’t think Y/N will ever love me enough to actually fight a spell like that.” Dean answered sadly, and your heart broke for the man. He had no idea how big of a spot he filled in your heart.   
“Dean, I think you need to open your eyes. Y/N cares for you, immensely.” Sam argued.  
“Sure, she might care for me. But I’ve done nothing but push her away. You don’t know some of the things I said while you were gone. I was ready for her to leave. I was not kind, and I’m not sure our relationship will ever be the same because of it.”  
“Dean, what did you do?” Sam asked, knowing how easy his brother found it to push people away. IT was easier than opening your heart to pain.   
“I told her it should have been her taken, not you.” Dean muttered, his voice full of pain. “I was a complete ass, and how can I expect her to forgive me? It’s because of me she went with Brigid in the first place!”   
With one eye barely open, you could see when he glanced back at you, making sure you were still asleep. Staying still, you waited a moment before his gaze returned to the road. “Dean, Y/N will forgive you. Give her a chance. Do not push her away like I know you’re thinking about.”  
“I’ll try. Because I really do want this to work with Y/N. She’s so amazing. I don’t know how I got so lucky when she set her sights on me.” He answered, and you pretended to yawn, moving about in your seat. The conversation in the front of the car stopped suddenly as you sat up, rubbing the sleep from your eyes.  
“How long was I out?” You asked, leaning forward and resting your arms on the back of the front seat.  
“Couple of hours. Thought you would sleep more. You’ve been through a lot.” Dean answered, his gaze on you through the rear-view mirror. “We’ve got about four more hours to go.”  
“Ugh.” You groaned. “I want to be out of the car, and in my bed.”  
“Will stopping for a milkshake and a burger make you feel better?” Dean asked, a smile finally gracing his face.  
“It will.” You answered, just as a town’s lights twinkled in the distance. “As long as we don’t stay too long. I want to get home.”  
“Home sounds amazing.” Dean agreed. “I can’t wait to get home, where we can start again.”  
Wondering if he meant you and him, you nodded, ready to have some privacy with Dean so you could assure him he wasn’t scaring you away that easy. Sure, he had said some things, but they had been in the heat of the moment, and you weren’t going to hold them against him.


	41. Morning Cuddles

The night sky was starting to turn pink and yellow before Dean pulled the Impala into the Bunker’s garage. All of you couldn’t contain your yawns, and you knew today would be spent catching up on sleep. Recovering from the fight with Brigid, not a thought towards another hunt. You couldn’t wait to curl up in your bed, sleeping for the next five hours or so.   
“G’Night.” Sam muttered, unfolding his long legs from the Impala, making his way towards the main hallway and his bedroom. More than ready to follow him down the hallway, you took off, leaving your bag sitting in the trunk.   
“Y/N, wait.” Dean said softly, racing to catch up with you. With his hand on your shoulder, he turned you to face him, a nervous expression on his face. Shuffling his feet, he glanced down, not letting you know what was going on in that thick head of his.   
“Dean, I’m tired. Can whatever you have to say wait a little bit?” You pleaded, a yawn making your words even more convincing.   
Sighing, he dropped his hands, a frown on his face as he looked up at you. You could see how tired he was too. His eyes were red from the force of keeping them open, and taking a deep breath, you pushed him towards his room. “Sleep Dean. We all need it, then we can talk this evening. Okay?”  
Nodding, he made his way into his room, leaving the door propped open slightly. Making your way past it, you went to your room, slithering out of your clothes as you went. Sliding on a pair of sleep shorts along with a tank top, you slid into your bed, ready to close your eyes and fall asleep immediately. But your mind wouldn’t shut down. Tossing and turning, you lay there, your mind a whirlwind of thoughts. Remembering the pain in Dean’s voice as he talked to his brother. The pain and guilt in his eyes before you had guided him into his room.   
With a groan, you sat up, knowing you would not be getting any sleep if you stayed, alone, in your bedroom. Tiptoeing out of your room, you made the short distance to his door, a slight smile on your face when you saw it was still partially open. Maybe he had been hoping you would show up, that you wouldn’t want to be apart from him. “Dean.” You said softly, pushing the door open. The lights were off, and you could see him sprawled on the bed.  
“Was hoping you would come.” He mumbled, holding up the covers. “Didn’t want to sleep by myself tonight.”  
“You could have always stayed with Brigid.” You teased, earning a groan in response.   
“Hell no. That Bitch is not my idea of a woman.” He answered, grasping your hand, pulling you down on the bed next to him. Pulling you tight against his side, he repositioned the covers so you were both covered. Rolling onto your side, you began tracing your finger over his black t-shirt, feeling his muscles stiffening up under your touch.  
“Dean, I just wanted to…” You started, but he placed a finger against your lips, stopping you from speaking.  
“No, you were right. We’re both exhausted. Whatever we need to say can wait until this evening when the sleep has cleared our heads.” He insisted, and you sighed.  
“Fine.” You answered. Relaxing against him, your eyes fluttered closed, already closer to sleep than you had been the entire time you were in your own bed. “But I’m going to talk to you tomorrow. It’s important.”  
Stiffening up at your words, you heard him take a deep breath. “Okay. I promise I will listen. But for now, sleep.”  
Nodding sleepily, you cuddled deeper into his embrace, smiling softly when you felt his lips press against the crown of your head. Languid, and all but asleep, you heard him quietly whisper into your hair, “I love you.”  
______________________________  
Feeling cozy and warm, you cuddled even farther into your bed, wanting to enjoy the comfort a couple more moments. Turning to cuddle even deeper into your bed, you stopped instantly when your elbow connected with something a lot more solid than a sheet. A groan sounded above your ear, and you peeked one eye open to see Dean’s broad chest under your check.  
“Sorry, did I wake you?” You asked quietly, yawning.   
“No, I was already awake. Just didn’t want to move and wake you.” He said, his voice even deeper with sleep.  
“What time is it?” You mumbled, making no move to sit up. You were too comfortable pressed against him, and his arm was securely wrapped around your shoulder. You were safe, and secure, a feeling that hadn’t happened in such a long time. This was home to you. Not your room in the bunker, or even the bunker itself. Being in Dean’s arms was your home. You just had to make him realize that.  
“A little after noon. We slept about six hours, the most I’ve slept in a long time.” He answered, his fingers brushing your arm.   
“It felt good. Really good.” You answered, knowing it was the best you had slept in a long time. Probably since before your father had died.  
“I wouldn’t mind waking up more often with you in my arms.” He said, and you stiffened slightly in his arms, just for a moment, shocked at what he was saying. You had expected him to run away, to push all his problems away in the hopes they wouldn’t get talked about. “Listen, I know I was an ass, and that I royally screwed up. But I will do anything in my power to make it up to you. To show you how much I really do care about you.”  
Before you could answer him, he continued on, nerves making him babble. “I know that I don’t deserve a second chance. Hell, I didn’t even deserve a first chance with you. I was an ass from day one, and I can understand if you never want to have anything to do with me.”   
“Dean.” You finally got a word in. “If I didn’t want to have anything to do with you, then why would I be laying her, pressed tight against you?”  
That stumped him for a moment. “Because you needed the emotional comfort?” He answered.   
“That was just a plus. But Dean, I care for you, and your stubborn, macho ways aren’t going to push me away. Face it Dean, you’re stuck with me.”


	42. This Can't Be

“Face it Dean, you’re stuck with me.” You told him, watching as his face ran the gauntlet of emotions. From nervousness, to shock, to hope, everything crossed his face before he launched himself on the bed, pulling you down with him.   
Giggling, you wiggled in his arms, loving this side of Dean. Once the two of you were on your sides, facing each other, you reached over, cupping Dean’s cheek with your hand. “Dean, I understand why you acted the way you did. Did I like it? Hell no. But it’s always been you and Sam, and I know you’ve never really been open to adding anyone to your posse, maybe except Cas.”   
“Did you say Posse?” He asked, winking at you, and you smacked his shoulder.   
“Dean, I’m being serious. It was easy to see how much you fought Sam when he brought me along. I know that you don’t feel comfortable having another person in your group. That it’s another person to care for. Another person that might end up leaving you again, or hurting you. But I’m not going to leave you. I’m not going to give you the chance to push me away. You might try, but you’re stuck with me.”  
“Why?” He asked seriously. “All I’ve done is be nothing but a jerk to you, pushing you away time and time again. I’ve been rude to you, and yet you come back.”  
“Because there’s something about you, that draws me like a magnet. Not that I believe in soul mates or anything as cheesy as that, but Dean, I think we’re meant to be together. You came into my life when I needed you the most, and I care for you, deeply. Hell, I even love you.”  
“Really?” He asked, still seeming uncertain, and you nodded. “I love you, ya big idjit.”  
He pulled back then, looking extremely unsettled. “What is it?” You asked, wondering what you had said wrong.  
“My dad, well, he was my adopted Dad, Bobby. That’s what he called everyone, and it’s just not something I really want to hear in bed.” He answered, and you couldn’t help but chuckle.  
“Fine, no idjit in bed.” You agreed, moving until you were closer to him. Rolling on his back, he pulled you with him until your head was once again resting on his chest.   
“Y/N, it scares me. Having another person that I care so much about. If anything happened to you, I would never forgive myself. That’s why I hesitated so long. Not because I didn’t care for you, but because I cared too much, and it scared me. And I don’t like admitting things.”  
“Dean, I think we need to just start fresh. Can we do that?” You asked, as your finger ran circles on the t-shirt he was wearing. “I’m not meaning the whole cheesy my name is thing. But can we just start this relationship at the beginning, where we both aren’t letting other things get to us?”  
“Sounds good to me.” He answered, but you could still tell he was hesitant. “I’m going to try my best. But I’ve had that part of my heart closed off so long, I’m going to need your help.”  
“Of course.” You answered, just as Sam banged on your door.   
‘How long are you guys going to be lounging in bed?” Sam yelled through the wood. “We need to go on a supply run!”  
Groaning, Dean sat up, moving to head out to his brother, but you could already see the difference. Some of the weight on his shoulders had been lifted, and he seemed happier, more carefree. And it made you happy that you knew you had some little part in that.   
“Need anything from the store?” He asked you. Shaking your head, you laid back down in bed as he quickly dressed, before joining his brother in the hallway. Soon, you could hear the roar of the Impala, and you knew they would be gone at least two hours.   
Deciding you were going to spend the rest of the day relaxing, you stood up, not even bothering to get dressed as you gathered items for the bathroom. You had found a room, far away from the other bathroom, that held an old-fashioned claw foot bathtub, and you had slowly been turning it into your private oasis.   
Rounding the corner, your shin connected with a box at the end of Dean’s bed. Cursing out loud, you dropped your clothes, wincing at the red spot on your skin. Reaching down to pick them up, you noticed the box was slightly open. Moving to close it, you saw a couple of pictures inside, and your curiosity got the better of you. Reaching in, you pulled out one of the pictures, seeing a much younger Dean standing next to his brother, and a gruff man who must be the Bobby Dean had talked about. The next picture was two kids, one just a little baby. They were being hugged by a beautiful blonde woman, who must have been their mother.  
Feeling as if you were trespassing, you placed them back when you noticed something familiar laying next to the pictures. Reaching down, you picked up the strip of cloth, the shirt you had worn when he had brought you home from your time in Hell as Crowley’s prisoner.   
Wondering why Dean kept it, you placed it back where you had found it, stepping up and grabbing your clothes. Walking in just your long shirt, you rounded the corner, making your way to your favorite room when you heard what sounded like pounding coming from the room next to you.   
Nervously nibbling on your lip, you sat your stuff down on the floor, knowing you shouldn’t do anything until you went back and got some sort of weapon. As the pounding intensified, you opened the door, knowing this was the dungeon. The room was dark, and you reached beside you, turning on the light. It was empty, the shelves that separated the storage room from the dungeon, still closed tightly shut.   
The pounding was coming from behind there, and it was louder than ever, a voice muffled inside as well. Reaching over, you grabbed the knife laying there, before pulling open the hidden door. Stepping to the side, you waited for whatever it was to come rushing through. As the seconds ticked by, you could still hear the pounding, but the voice was much clearer, and your heart seized as you heard it.   
Without a second thought, you raced around the corner, your eyes huge as you stared at the man struggling in the middle of the devil’s trap, his hands wrapped in shackles.  
“Dad?” You whispered.


	43. Running Away

“Y/N, thank god you’re here!” Your Dad exclaimed, pulling on his ropes, trying to rush over to you. He seemed just as when you had last seen him. No more wrinkles on his face, or gray in his hair. It was like only a day had passed, not ten years.   
Warily, you took a step forward, then another, the hunter side of you knowing you should be worried. That something had to be wrong for him to show up now, as if no time had passed. “What are you doing in here?” You asked him.  
“Y/N, please. Let me out of these and then we can talk!” He pleaded with you, holding up his wrists, but you weren’t quite ready to go that far yet.   
“Why are you in here?” You asked again, wondering why Sam and Dean had your father locked up in this room. You had never been to this part of the bunker before, so you had no idea how long your Dad had been stuck in this room.  
“Those two boys, they found me, and locked me in here. I don’t know why, but they won’t let me go!” He answered angrily. “Let me go sweetheart, and we can talk all you want. But we need to get away from those men before they hurt you as well.”   
Tilting your head, you ran through your options. You could leave him in there, waiting until Sam and Dean returned. You could call them, and ask what was going on. Or, you could release your Dad, and hug him tight like you’ve been wanting to since he died in your arms.   
With a cry, you raced over, taking the key from the table, reaching your Dad in a couple of steps. Undoing his handcuffs, you crushed yourself to his chest, crying in relief at having your Dad back once again. “Dad, I’ve missed you so much!”  
“I’ve missed you too, sweet girl. More than you can imagine.” He answered, pressing a kiss to your temple. “But our reunion can wait. We need to be gone before they come back!”  
“Why? I’ve been hunting with them for quite some time, and they’ve been nothing but kind and helpful to me.” You argued, but your Dad was already pulling on your wrist, pulling you towards the door.   
“Because they were the ones who locked me in there! They’re probably using you to get to me!” He answered, pulling you down the hallway. “They are trouble, and we need to get out of her as soon as possible!”   
“But Dad...” You tried arguing, but he was having none of it. Eerily enough, he knew exactly how to get to the garage, grabbing the keys to your car.   
“I’ll explain everything later.” He insisted, and you climbed into the car. Seeing your Dad handling the silver keychain on your keys gave you a little relief that he wasn’t a Monster, as he pulled away from the garage and the bunker.   
Reaching for your phone, you planned on texting Dean, trying to make sense of your current predicament.   
“I wouldn’t do that.” Your Dad grumbled, taking your phone and tossing it out of the window before you could even blink.   
“Dad!” You exclaimed. “Stop the car right now, and tell me what’s going on!”  
“I’ll tell you what’s going on. I came back from Heaven to help you, and those two so called hunters wanted me to have nothing to do with you! They want you for their own purposes, and don’t care who else gets hurt in the process!”  
“That’s not true.” You whispered, but the more he threw Sam and Dean under the bus, the more you began to believe him. How else would he have gotten in the dungeon, handcuffed to the chair? It hurt your heart, thinking that Dean had been lying to you all along. That he was just using you, and he never truly loved you to begin with. “Dean loves me.” You whispered, a tear slipping down your cheek.  
“That’s what he told you?” Your Dad asked, concern in his gaze as he looked your way. “I’m so sorry baby girl, but he’s a manipulator and a liar. You are better off without him.”  
Your heart breaking, you closed your eyes for a moment, remembering all the tender moments between you and Dean. In none of them had he seemed like he was pretending, but it didn’t matter. What mattered now was the fact that you had your Dad back, and you were no longer underneath the lies of the Winchesters.   
“What do we do now?” You asked him ignoring the pain in your chest.  
“That’s my girl.” He said proudly. “We get as far away as possible. I have a cabin I used for hunting. We’ll go there, and figure out our next step. He’ll never be able to find you there.”  
Somehow, that thought didn’t comfort you as much as it should have. You still wanted to hear Dean’s side of the story. See the look on his face when he told you it had all been a lie. You would never have closure without that.   
“Dad, why did you come back?” You asked him as he drove down the darkened highway.   
“I have no idea. All I remember is waking up in my coffin, climbing my way out. A couple days later I was overtaken by these two rough men, and knew nothing but that room until you rescued me. Maybe I was brought back to take you away from those men before they hurt you.”  
“I guess.” You answered sadly. Things had seemed to be finally settled between you and Dean. After the deal with Brigid, you had been able to talk to Dean, let him know that you would love him, no matter what. And yet, here you were, on the run away from him. Maybe he hadn’t meant anything he had said, but you had meant everything, which made the truth that much harder to take.


	44. Realization

It was almost eight hours before your Dad pulled off of the highway, into a small, sleepy city. You had dozed off and on, seeing Dean's frantic green eyes in your dreams as he came home to realize you were gone. Each time you woke with a start, knowing that you had probably gone around this the entirely wrong way.

Seeing your Dad alive again, after all these years had addled your brain, and you knew you weren't thinking right. Sure, things had not looked good for Sam and Dean, but you still should have given them the chance to explain.

But you couldn't now, not with your phone being thrown out the window, and hours away. You missed Dean terribly, and knew that he needed to have the chance to explain. "Y/N, let's pull over for the night. Then we can discuss our next plan of action." Your Dad had suggested, pulling in front of a run down motel. Stepping out of the car, you stretched your back, watching as your Dad made his way into the lobby. Coming back moments later, you took the key from him, heading into the room.

You were exhausted,and needed time to yourself to think.But it didn't seem like that was going to happen. Your Dad was right on your heels, giving you no time at all to yourself. "Dad, I'm hungry. Mind going and getting us some food?" 

For a moment, in the darkness of the room, his eyes looked almost black before he smiled at you. "Sure thing. What sounds good?" 

After giving him your order, you waited for him to leave the room. As soon as he was gone, you were dialing the phone, but the cheap motel didn't allow for outside calls. Frustrated, you prayed to Cas, hoping that wherever he was, he could hear you. "Hey Cas, please come quick. I need your help!"

It was almost instant when you heard the sound of wings and your favorite trench coated Angel was standing in front of you. "Y/N, what is wrong? Dean was worried when he returned to the Bunker and you weren't there."

"He's back? Already?" You asked, wondering what he was thinking. 

"Yes. He had a feeling something wasn't right, and turned the hunt over to someone else." Cas explained. "Was he right?"

"I don't know Cas." You sighed. "But we don't have long before my Dad returns."

"Your Father?" He asked confused, making you sense that something wasn't right even more. 

"Yeah. I found him in the Bunker's dungeon, and he swears that Sam and Dean were holding him hostage." You explained quickly. 

"Y/N, Sam and Dean's dungeon has been empty since the Stynes." Cas explained, and you began to wonder exactly what was going on. 

"But he was in there. Chained to the chair. He said they're using me to get to him." You answered just as headlights flooded your room. 

"It's not true. I will go talk to Sam and Dean, but Y/N, please be careful. This seems sketchy, and I wouldn't trust your Father." Cas said, vanishing just as the door opened, and your Dad stepped inside.

"Y/N, I thought I heard another voice." Your Dad asked as he handed you the bag of food.

"I just shut the TV off." You lied, opening the bag up to see only enough food for you. "Aren't you eating?"

"I ate on the way over." He answered, settling down on the other bed, and you stared curiously at him. Knowing how gullible you had been to leave with him without doing any of the tests. You were regretting it now, because you believed Cas.

"Dad, tell me again why Sam and Dean had you in the Dungeon?" You asked carefully, watching as his eyes narrowed.

"Why? I told you they weren't to be trusted. Don't you believe your old man?" He questioned, turning on the bed to look your way.

"It's not that!" You backed up. "I'm just having a hard time wrapping my mind around the fact that Sam and Dean would do something like that."

"Believe it." He answered, trying to stop the conversation from going any farther. He seemed tense, and out of sorts, and he wasn't acting like the loving father you remembered. Knowing you had a small flask of holy water in your pocket, you continued on. 

"But they were nothing but nice to me. Why wouldn't I have heard you before tonight?" You kept pressing ,watching as he leaned forward, his mouth in a stern line. 

"I want you to leave this alone, now." He growled, and you felt like recoiling in fear. 

"No." You insisted, standing up, your hand going to your pocket where the flask lay. "I need to know. I just left my friends behind, trusting a man that has been dead for ten years!" 

Pulling the flask from your pocket, you threw the water at him, disheartened and scared to see your Dad's skin start smoking. "What did you do to my Dad?" You asked as he made an inhuman scream.

"I am your Dad." He answered, smiling wickedly at you as his skin still smoked. "Just improved."

With your flask empty, you raced to the door, needing to get away from your Demonic Dad. Pulling the door open, you were almost outside when he reached out, grabbing you by your hair. "I don't think so." He growled, pulling you back into the room, and throwing you onto the bed. "You're going nowhere."

"Why? Why possess my Dad?" You asked, heartbroken that your Dad's body would be used this way. 

"I'm not possessing your Dad, I am your Dad." He reiterated. "I've been on the rack for so long, they twisted my soul until there's nothing but black and hate left inside."

"But why are you here?" You asked, scooting up to the top of the bed, trying to get away from him. 

"Because Crowley needs your idiotic friends occupied while he works with his newest pet." Your Dad said. "So my job is to keep you just out of their reach. They will come after you, won't they?"

"No, because they have no idea why I've disappeared." You answered, which wasn't exactly true. 

"I don't think that's right. I think you've already contacted them somehow while I was getting you food." He thought out loud. 

Sliding off the bed, you tried to make your way around him, needing to get out of this place. Laughing at your pathetic attempts to escape, he quickly raised his hand, pressing you back against the wall. "You're going no where. So we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. I do hope you pick the hard way. I'd like to use my skills I picked up while on the rack."


	45. Torture

Struggling against your Dad’s hold on you, you knew this was all your fault. If you had only waited, given Sam and Dean a chance to explain, you wouldn’t be in this predicament. “I really thought you would turn into a better hunter. It’s pathetic, seeing how easy I was able to turn you against those friends of yours. You could have at least tested me.”  
Ignoring his goading, you closed your eyes, praying to Cas, letting him know how wrong you had been. Telling him that you were in lots of trouble. “No way. No praying to that Angel friend of yours anymore. You understand me?” Your Dad growled next to your ear, and you felt the tip of a knife against your skin. “This little mark should do the trick.”  
“I thought you wanted them to come after me!” You yelled, trying to get away as the knife ripped the bottom of your shirt.   
“Not that quick, girl.” He answered, before pressing the knife into your skin, turning and digging it. Screaming out in pain, you dared not move too much, otherwise the knife would slide deeper into your skin. “Shut up!” He yelled, cupping his hand over your mouth, and you bit down on his hand.   
Slamming your head into the wall, he squeezed your neck with his hand, cutting off your screams. With a creepy smile, he continued to carve into your skin. “This will stop you from contacting them anymore. They’ll be on their way to find you, but this way it’s not as easy.”  
“You’ll pay for this.” You muttered once his hand slipped away, and you could finally breathe once again. “Sam and Dean will end your pitiful existence on this Earth if I don’t first. You’re not the Dad I knew and loved. Whatever was left of him is gone.”  
“I’m glad that version of me is gone. This version is so much better. No feelings to get in the way.” He answered as he stepped back, letting you sink to the ground. Glancing down at your belly, you could barely see the markings through all the blood soaking your skin.   
Growling, you stood up, racing towards him, your hands outstretched, but he just laughed, tossing you into the wall. “Much more spit and vinegar than I remembered. Good. That will make things much more fun.”   
To say the next couple of hours were horrifying would be an understatement. Your Dad knew a lot about torture, all the unusual ways to make a person cry out in pain, and he had fun trying them all out on you. Before you knew it, you were covered in blood and gashes, the sheets stained below you.   
Never giving up, you had fought him every step of the way, getting a couple of scratches on him before he would start over once again. The mental assault was much more powerful than any of the cuts or bruises. During the entire time, he kept talking about your childhood, ruining facts and memories that had always been your go to when you were feeling down. He sneered about your Mom, calling her every name under the sun, and there were times you were close to crying.   
After three hours of the constant assault, you finally slipped away from him, locking yourself away in the bathroom. Knowing that you would never make it out the door before he caught you, but needing to get away before you went mad. Clutching your knees tight to your chest, you groaned as the movement pulled at all your barely closing cuts. With tears pouring down your cheeks, the salty liquid stinging your cuts, you tried to calm down. To figure out a way to get out of this alive, while making sure Sam and Dean didn’t fall for his tricks.   
Standing up, you went to the sink, splashing water on your face, frowning at the mess of a person staring back at you. Trying to calm down your fast beating heart, you heard your Dad moving around the room behind you, and you knew it wouldn’t be long before the two of you were back on the road, moving farther away from the Bunker.  
“That’s enough!” Your Dad yelled, slamming the door open, splintering it in the process. “We need to go, now. We’ve wasted too much time here, and I bet the owners have heard complaints about the sound.”  
Grabbing your arm, he forced you out of the room, heading straight for the door. Thinking twice, he reached over, grabbing the blanket, wrapping it around you, before pulling you through the door. As he fumbled for the keys, you glanced around frantically, looking for any sort of help. An older woman peered out of her window, her eyes wide as she took in your bedraggled appearance. “Help.” You mouthed to her, and her eyes widened even more before she nodded. You saw her disappear for a moment, but just as you were shoved into the passenger seat, you saw her peeking out of the window once again, her phone in her hands.   
Pleading with your eyes, you slammed back into the seat when your Dad took off, heading down the road, away from the bunker and the slim chance that Dean would have found you by now. With tears of fury in your eyes, you wanted to punch something. To do anything you could think of to stop this. You had never wanted to be the damsel in distress.  
“Why did you come back?” You asked him, as you thought quickly.  
“I was a quick learner. Got off the rack, started torturing people. Was given a special task, with even my old body to make it more realistic.” He explained, his gaze on the road. Turning to gaze out the window for a moment, you quickly got an idea as the trees flew by.  
Taking a deep breath, you reached over, surprising your Dad as much as you surprised yourself. Grabbing the wheel, you yanked it as hard as you could, and your Dad fought to regain control. “What are you doing?” He screamed at you, as the car headed straight for the trees. As he fumbled to hit the brakes, you knew it was too late. You were going to smash into the trees before he could stop the car.   
Reaching into the glove box, you pulled out the tiny vial of holy water, slamming it into his eyes just as the car smashed into the trees.


	46. Ending it

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. The trees coming towards you were vibrant, their leaves swaying in the breeze. The radio was off, the sound in the cab of the car eerily quiet, even though your Dad was screaming from the holy water burning his skin. Calmly, you watched as the trees came flying towards you, okay with dying if it meant your father was gone as well.  
“This isn’t over!” He screamed as the sound of shredding metal and cracking wood filled the silence. With your seatbelt holding you, you were slammed to the side as the car slid slightly down the hill, before crashing into another tree, stopping your descent. With blood oozing down your face, you tried to blink away the dizziness, but soon darkness over took you.  
__________________________________  
Pain emitted from every limb in your body. Your head pounded, your eye crusted shut. You could hear shouting from above you, then screaming, and you struggled to pull yourself from the darkness that wanted to consume you. Struggling to wake up, you were able to pry your seat belt off, wincing as it rubbed against a deep cut on your shoulder. With your door crushed against the tree, you had to climb over to the driver’s side, wincing as the shattered glass sliced your hands. Shoving the door open, you tumbled down to the ground, the fallen leaves cushioning your fall.   
Breathing heavily, you brushed your hand across your forehead, wincing when you pressed against a huge welt there, still oozing blood. Using the car door as leverage, you stood up, wobbly at first, your headache almost unbearable as you gained your feet.   
The car had slid down a little hill, far enough that you couldn’t see the road. The trees you had originally crashed into were visible, scarred and broken. A branch stuck out towards the bottom, and it was there you could just make out your Father’s body, grotesquely stuck to the tree, blood pouring from the large wound in his chest.   
Making your way to the back of your car, you were able to pry the trunk open. Pushing through the items thrown inside, you grabbed the Angel blade that Cas had given you a couple of weeks ago, knowing it would be enough to finish the job.   
Using the trees and their roots as leverage, you made your way up the steep incline, almost losing your balance and falling a couple of times. Finally, you came to the top of the hill, and what you saw disturbed you. Another car had stopped to help, a family of four. The car was pulled off to the side of the road, the doors opened as they had raced to help. The kids lay lifeless in the car, their parents dead on the side of the road.   
“How dare they think they could help me.” Your father spat, staring down at the lifeless bodies with hatred. “Stupid pathetic humans.”  
“You didn’t have to kill them all.” You exclaimed, staring in horror at the family who had just wanted to help. With tears in your eyes, you limped towards the man who had once been everything to you. He had been the man you had looked up to, the man who had first taught you to ride a bike. He had always been there for you, and you hated the fact that they ruined your father’s memory by turning him into a demon.   
“Y/N, you don’t have to do this.” He argued, seeing the blade in your hand, and the sad look of defeat in your eyes. “We can work something out. I’ll even let you go back to those two morons.” He pleaded, trying to say anything to get you to stop what he knew was coming.   
“You’ve given me no choice.” You answered him, ignoring the sound of the car roaring down the road. “You took the man I looked up to, the man who held me tight when my feelings were hurt. Who first taught me to use a gun. You took those memories and turned him into a Monster. And I can’t let you hurt anyone else.”   
Just as the car pulled to a stop behind you, you raised the blade, struggling to hold it to your father’s heart. He was doing everything in his power to stop you, but he was weakening, and you both knew it. Pushing against his hold, you pressed the knife against his skin, just as you heard your name called out. Glancing back in surprise, you saw Dean standing there, his eyes wide as Sam and Cas came to join him.   
“I have to do this.” You yelled out, to yourself as much to them. It was true. You needed to be the one to finish this. To end this monster masquerading as your Father. To bury him back in the ground and try to remember only the good things about him. Not this Demonic version.   
With a scream, you sank the blade deep into his chest, watching as his body flashed orange. With only seconds to live, he stared down at you, his eyes once again full of the kindness and love you had always known. “Thank you Y/N. I love you baby girl.” He said softly before his head lolled to the side, and your Dad was once again gone from this world.   
Letting go of the blade as if it burned your hand, you took a step backwards, your legs once again wobbly and threatening not to hold you up. With a gasp, you felt yourself falling to the ground, but suddenly Dean was there, catching you and holding you tight to his chest. “Dean, I’m…” You started to apologize, but he stopped you.  
“Don’t. You don’t need to apologize. Let’s just get you out of here.” He mumbled against your skin, pressing a quick kiss to your temple before carrying you to the Impala. Trying to peer around his broad shoulder, you saw Sam and Cas taking care of the family across the street.   
“Cas!” You yelled out, and he turned to look your way. “Will they go to heaven?”  
“They are already there.” He assured you. “Together.”  
Feeling a little bit better, you let Dean slide into the backseat of the Impala with you, glad to once again be cradled in his arms. “How did you find me?”  
“Cas.” Dean answered simply. “He kept an eye out for you while Sam and I headed this way, and let us know the moment the car crashed. I just wish I could have been here sooner.”  
Closing your eyes, you rested your head against his chest, the headache just a dull throb. He stayed with you while his brother and friend cleaned up the signs of the wreck, grabbing the rest of your belongings from your mangled car.   
About ten minutes later they were back at the Impala, storing your stuff in the trunk. Sam slid behind the wheel, turning back to peer at you and Dean. “Where to?” He asked.  
“Home.” Dean answered, his hold tightening slightly around you. “Let’s head home.”


	47. Resolution

Sitting in the back of the car, Sam drove carefully as you laid cuddled against Dean’s chest. Your whole body ached, but that didn’t matter. What mattered is that you were back where you belonged. Safe in Dean’s arms, hoping he would forgive you for your stupidity.

He held you tight to him, his fingers brushing up and down your arm. “Dean…” You started, but he hushed you.

“Shh, just relax. We’ll talk when we get back to the bunker.” He assured you, making sure you didn’t squirm and injure yourself anymore. “For now, relax.”

It was hard to relax. Near impossible after everything you had just been through. Even though you were exhausted, and your body battered, your mind refused to calm. It kept playing the events of the day over and over again, reminding you that you had been the one to kill your father. The one to sink the blade deep in his chest. It didn’t matter that it was the Demonic version of your Father. It had still been him, the man you had always loved.

You didn’t even realize a tear had slipped down your cheek until Dean brushed it away. “Y/N, what’s wrong?’ He asked, his eyes scanning your body to see if one of your wounds was causing you too much grief.

“I killed my father.” You whispered, hating how the words sounded out loud.

“No, you didn’t.” He argued. “That was not your father. Not anymore. What you did, was save yourself, and many more people from a Demon who doesn’t care who it kills.”

“But…”

“No. I know he was wearing your father’s skin, and played with your mind, but Y/N, don’t think of your Father this way. Think of him as the man you knew and loved.“ Dean tried to reason with you.

"My head knows that it wasn’t truly my dad. But my heart? It doesn’t listen to reason, and it’s what’s hurting right now.” You mumbled against Dean’s chest, his soft and warn flannel rubbing soothingly against your cheek.

“I understand that. Probably more than most people. But just know, I’m right here. By your side. You aren’t in this healing process alone.”

You started to talk again, but he placed a finger on your lips, effectively stopping you. “No more talk. You’re hurt, and until we get back to Cas and get you healed, I want 6lypu to relax.”

Too tired to argue, you tried to cuddle closer to him, groaning at the movement. With gentle murmurs, Dean helped you get comfortable, his hand a heavy comfort on your shoulder.

As you slowly drifted to sleep, you couldn’t believe that Dean was taking this so well. That he hadn’t screamed and yelled at you, mad for believing your Dad. Maybe it was because you were so beat up. Or maybe because he realized you were beating yourself up for it already. But he had been nothing but sweet and kind, and there for you.

“Love you.” You muttered, not even realizing the words slipped from your lips as you fell asleep.  
___________

“Y/N, we’re home.” Dean whispered in your ear. “I’m gonna pick you up, but this will probably hurt. I’m so sorry.”

Still trying to wake up, you screeched in pain as your body was jostled. All your cuts and bruises, your entire battered body tensed up as Dean pulled you from the car. Apologizing the entire time, Dean cradled you in his arms. Sam led the way, yelling for Cas as Dean carried you down the hallway.

“Y/N!” Cas exclaimed, seeing you in Dean’s arms.

“Sam, Dean, what happened?” He asked, as Dean pushed past him, heading into his room and gently placing you down on the bed.

“I decided to wreck the car and kill my Father.” You explained.

Striding over to you, he reached down to press his fingers to your forehead, ready to heal your wounds. Grabbing his wrist, you stopped him, making all three men stare at you in surprise. “Cas, these wounds will heal. I don’t want you wasting your powers on me.”

“Bullshit.” Dean grumbled, striding forward, his arms crossed across his chest. It was easy to see how annoyed with you he was, but you didn’t want to hurt your friend. “Y/N, I agree with Dean. This will not weaken me. You are in pain, and you are my friend. I want to help you.”

“And if I don’t let you?” You asked, as Dean sat down on the bed next to you, ready to hold you down and force you to get healed.

“I will knock you out so he can get to it.” Dean grumbled, exactly as he expected. Sighing, you released your hold on him, knowing you didn’t want to be sore any longer. Castiel’s callused fingers were warm and scratchy against your forehead as he pressed down. Warmth filled you, all your aches and pains vanishing. Soon, you felt better than you had before the car wreck, as Cas pulled away.

“See, I told you it wasn’t too much.” He assured you, and it was true. He didn’t seem worn down, or tired from the effort.

“Thank you Cas.” You told him, squeezing his hand tightly. “I’m very happy to call you friend.”

“As am I.” He answered, before moving back to stand next to Sam.

“Cas, why don’t we go get the bags out of the car?” Sam hinted at, and you wanted to thank him. It was time you cleared the air with Dean. There was so much you wanted to say, and you really didn’t want an audience when you did it.

“Why? I didn’t think you even have time to pack anything before you left.” Cas grumbled, once again unable to get the slightest hint.

“Cas, I think what Sam is trying to say is that I would like some time alone with Dean. Please. Then afterwards, maybe we call all go out for dinner.” You suggested, watching as he finally understood.

“Or we could order pizza and have a night in.” Dean suggested instead. “Sure, Cas healed you, but I still think it would be better for everyone if we stayed in and relaxed.”

“I like the sound of that.” Sam agreed, before grabbing a hold of Cas’ trench coat, pulling him out of the room.

The room was soon filled with an awkward silence. Dean sat next to you, patiently waiting for you to start the conversation. While you sat there, your hands clenched in your lap, as you tried to gather your thoughts. Tried to figure out the best way to apologize to Dean, hoping that when everything was said and done, your relationship with him would be stronger than ever.


	48. Content

“Y/N, you don’t need to say anything.” Dean started first, surprising you. After everything was done, you thought he would be furious with you, yelling and cursing you for not trusting him. What he did instead confused you. Enough that you could only sit there, your mouth wide open as he knelt in front of you, taking your hands in his own, callused ones. “It was your Dad. Of course, you were going to trust him over guys you hadn’t known very long.”  
“But Dean, that’s the point!” You argued, even though you made no attempt to pull your hands away from his. “It really wasn’t my dad! I was so easily stooped that I ended up getting in trouble, and had to kill the only man who’s ever been there for me.”  
Pulling his hands from yours, he stared at you, his green eyes full of hurt. “Y/N, I know there have been some differences between us. That things started out rocky when we first met. But I would like to think that I’ve been there for you. I’ve rescued you. Hell, I even love you!” He blurted out, his eyes widened when he realized what he had just said.   
“Dean, I’m sorry. That was wrong, and selfish of me to say. You have been there for me. Even when we wanted to strangle each other, you were there when I needed you.” You apologized. “But truly? You love me? You aren’t saying this to make me feel better?”  
“No, I’ve been in love with you for a long time. It’s just not something I can admit easily.” He started, and you could easily see how flustered he was.   
“It’s true!” Sam yelled as he walked by the open door to the room. Making Dean even more flustered as he stood up and moved to shut the door. “I’ve only heard him say it a handful of times. And usually people are dying for it to happen.”  
“Not helping Sam.” Dean grumbled, slamming the door in his brother’s face. “I’m sorry, but you know how Sam can be.”  
“Don’t be sorry. You’ve just told me what I’ve been wanting to hear. Finding out that the Dean Winchester is in love with you? All everything else pairs in comparison.”  
“It’s just plain Dean.” He muttered, sitting down next to you on the bed. “But Y/N, I know what it’s like, having to face your father, and it’s not easy. You made a choice. Maybe not one I would have made, but it’s over now, and you’re back here, where you belong. I just want us to move on from here, together.”  
“I want that too.” You whispered, afraid that if you spoke out loud you would wake up from this dream. “I was just heartbroken thinking you could never forgive me for doubting you. For running away.”  
“It hurt.” He admitted. “You can ask Sam. I was a miserable mess. Tossing things, cursing your name. But then, when I heard more of the story, I know you did what you thought was right at the time. I can’t be angry with you at that. But…” He pointed his finger at you. “If you decide to pull any more bone headed stunts like that, I’m locking you in this room.”  
“Fair.” You agreed. “But it’s not going to happen again. I’ve learned my lesson.”  
Pulling you tight to him, he kissed your temple. “So, is everything okay between us now?”   
“That depends.” You started, feeling him tense beside you. “On if I get to pick the pizza toppings tonight.”  
“No anchovies!” He teased, the tension in the room gone. “But seriously, Y/N. I know I’m not good at expressing my true emotions. At turning them into words. But I will try my hardest. Because I have you back now, and I don’t ever want to have to deal with those feelings again.”  
“Dean, you do a better job of showing your emotions than you think. It’s in your eyes, or in the small things you do. If the words are too hard for you to say, I don’t mind. Because you show them in so many other ways.”  
With your chin grasped between his two fingers, he turned your face until your lips brushed against his. It was the most tender kiss the two of you shared, promising everything the two of you had just talked about. “See, that’s what I’m talking about.” You whispered, feeling him chuckle against you. “Now, how about that pizza?”  
Standing up, he held his hand out, pulling you to your feet. Tucked against his body, you felt at home for the first time in a long time. This was right. Sure, you had fought against these types of feelings ever since your father had first died. You had been scared to open your heart, to let anyone close to you ever again. And even though you had tried, Dean had easily been able to wiggle his way into your heart, proving that you had been wrong. That closing yourself off to love had only been to hurt you. “Everything good?” Dean asked you as you stopped in front of the cozy little living room.  
“Everything’s great.” You answered, stepping inside, a smile on your face.   
Glancing between the two of you, Sam stood up, pulling you into a hug before patting his brother on the back. “Glad to see things are good between the two of you.” He smiled.  
Taking a deep breath, you grabbed his hand, making him stand next to you. Cas stood up from his spot on the far side of the room, coming to stand in front of you. “While I have my three favorite men in front of me. While there isn’t an imminent threat awaiting us, I want to say this. Before I met you guys, I was a scared girl on the run. Too scared to open my heart, to realize that these men that were hunting with me were the best things to happen to me. I gained friends.” You looked towards Sam and Cas. “And I found the love of my life. Thank you for sticking with me, letting me grow.”  
“Y/N, you’re like a sister to me, and I can’t imagine life without you in it. You make Dean a better person, which is pretty damn hard to do.” Sam told you, as you leaned forward to hug Cas.   
“I agree with Sam.” Cas told you. “I wasn’t sure about you at first, but you’ve made me realize that you aren’t too bad.”  
“Thanks Cas.” You sighed, knowing that was the best you would get from the Angel. At that moment, Dean leaned down, picking you up and tossing you onto the couch.   
“Enough with the emotional crap!” He answered. “I’m ready for some pizza!”  
Sitting down next to you, he raised his arm, letting you cuddle next to him while Sam left to bring back pizza. It was exactly what you needed after the ordeal with your dad, and you had a feeling that Dean knew that.


End file.
